The Arrogance of Draco Malfoy
by hexia
Summary: Draco finds himself in a predicament that only marriage to a muggle born can solve, enter Hermione Granger. This is not a cliche story where Draco and Hermione fall in love at first sight, it's full of complications and Draco is still an arrogant man. If you enjoy angsty stories read ahead! Complete but slowly under revision
1. The Predicament

Draco Malfoy was in a predicament. Everything in his life had been going so smoothly lately, his mother had recuperated from her illness and was living back at the manor, Malfoy Industries was set to be the top money making machine for that year once again and Draco had finally been able to put the past behind him. True there were those few who still would not look him in the eye or those that sneered at him as he passed them on the street but overall the wizarding world had returned to normal, five years after the war and most of them just wanted to forget and get on with life, which Draco was more than happy to do.

Draco had not had a mind altering change in him after the war, he still believed that the purebloods were the elite and although he didn't seek the death and anihalation of the muggles anymore, he still believed them inferior. He was still the same vain rich pure blooded arrogant man he had been his entire life, and enjoyed it immensely. He had never asked forgiveness for any of his crimes nor had he made any comment when his father had been sentenced to Azkaban for the crimes he had committed. He showed the world nothing of himself except for a cold indifference, which is how the daily prophet had reported his demeanor at Lucius Malfoy's funeral a week ago.

Draco did not know what they had expected of him, tears? Draco Malfoy had only broken down once and he would not do it again not even for his father. He had done his duty well, thanked the guests for attending and stood by his mother as she mourned but through out it all, it was only a feeling of relief that he felt. The great dictator of his childhood was gone and Malfoy Industries was finally his, and with it all came freedom. At the age of 22 Draco Malfoy would finally be free to do what he wanted in life, as head of the Malfoy family there was no one who would ever have power over him again. That was of course until his father's Will had been read and Draco discovered that his father had proved him wrong.

"What?" Draco asked calmly, believing that he had somehow zoned out and had heard something entirely different to what Albert had just said.

Albert cleared his throat clearly very uncomfortable with what he had to do. As the Malfoy family lawyer he had had to deal with the volatile men of the family for generations, but had never become comfortable enough in their presence, especially when he was the bearer of bad news.

"Lucius Malfoy has bequeathed you his entire estate including his board seat at The Ministry which, since the war has been a purely financial one" He knew he was beating around the bush and cleared his throat once again. "However all of this is dependant on your marriage to a muggle born"

Draco exhaled sharply standing up so fast his chair went flying backwards.

"Draco" Narcissa rose too, placing a restraining hand on her son's arm.

"Why on earth would my father ask such a thing?" Draco roared ripping his arm out of his mother's hand, leaning over the oak desk.

"Well ..." Albert once again cleared his throat, and started sweating profusely. "You see he wrote you and Narcissa both a personal letter which I was to deliver after the reading of the Will, it is so that you can understand"

"Understand that my father who stood neck to neck to someone who wished to wipe out the entire muggle race wants me to marry a muggle?" Draco sat back down, composing himself.

Albert had blanched at the mention of the dark lord and had looked around his office, as though The Ministry might spring in at any moment.

"Draco please calm down, i'm sure there is more to this" Narcissa spoke softly her gaze coming to rest on the lawyer, encourging him with a smile to continue.

"Well you are to be married for one year at least, there must be a ceremony and the said individual must reside within Malfoy manor and take the Malfoy name" Albert raised an eyebrow at Draco as if expecting another outburst from the young man, when none was forthcoming, he continued.

"There will be a spell worked on the estate to ensure that you do not simply bribe someone into marrying you for a year. The said individual must do so of their own free will"

"Albert, there are not many muggles who would marry a Malfoy" Narcissa said softly, lost in thought.

"I'm sorry Narcissa, but those are Lucius's conditions, as I have stated before I am to give you and your son a personal letter which I have not been privileged to read, which he felt would explain everything"

Draco suddenly stood up, causing Albert to nearly faint.

"Thank you Albert, you have always been a faithful servant to my family" Draco did up his jacket, extending a hand to the now shaking lawyer, it was evident the meeting had been called to an end.

"Thank you Draco" Albert shook the young man's hand, carefully placing two envelopes inside his grasp . "I am only sorry that I could not be of more assistance to you today"

Draco nodded, handing an envelope to Narcissa before guiding her to the office door.

"Thank you Albert" Narcissa managed before her son ushered her out of the office.

The old man exhaled the breath he had been holding since the boy had entered his office that morning, he was glad he would not have to deal with Draco again.

* * *

Hermione did not know how she managed to get talked into having dinner with Ron time and time again. Every time she accepted, it always turned into a 'lets fix Hermione's life' dinner where Ron and his wife Lavender Brown, suggested ideas for improvement, namely eligible bachelors. Tonight was no different; her entrée had not even arrived when Ron began the onslaught.

"So Hermione, how's work been?" he asked casually.

"Perfect, i'm hoping for a promotion at the end of the week the minister wants to see me" Hermione replied, glowing with pride.

"That's wonderful Hermione!" Lavender beamed placing a hand over Hermione's.

"It would be nice if you had someone to share it with" Ron replied as casual as ever.

Hermione sighed; here we go again she thought.

"I do have someone to share it with, my friends"

"Now Mione don't get all poopy on me, i'm only saying it would be nice if you had a partner that's all" Ron took a sip from his wine shooting a look at Lavender that Hermione caught , making her realize that they had been planning something.

"My colleague at Havishmans is such a lovely man, Hermione, he's single, has a steady income, loves children" Lavender smiled.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm not some lonely spinster in need of a husband guys, I enjoy my life and proud of who I am, why doesn't Harry get this much attention, he's single" Hermione asked hotly.

"Because Harry is not single, he's simply not married" Ron clarified. "Ginny and he just haven't worked anything out yet, which after all he went through is understandable"

Hermione shook her head, she was sick of the same old excuses from Ron about Harry. She knew what Harry had been through, of course she did, she realised that his entire family had been destroyed, as well as a dear friend, but she had been through a lot too. No one though, excused her single status based on what had happened in the war, the eventual disappearance of her parents, the nightmares that had taken hold of her ever since, no her situation apparently came down to the fact that no one wanted her.

"Please Ron I was looking forward to having a nice dinner can we drop this?"

"Alright Hermione, but promise to think about Lavender's suggestion ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah ok" Hermione replied knowing she wouldn't.

The entrées arrived and Hermione used the excuse of eating to simply nod her way through the rest of the conversation which was purely about Ron and Lavender and the child she was carrying.

"Oh my" Lavender suddenly stopped mid way through a gushing rendition of Ron as a father, causing Hermione to look in the direction to see what had been able to stop her.

"It's funny how they are able to show their faces" Ron muttered, displaying a look of utter disgust.

Hermione discreetly watched as Malfoy directed his mother to a booth, one hand on her back ,seemingly the same doting son he had always been.

"Yes well I'd rather not talk about them either" Hermione was sick to death of having Draco Malfoy chats with her friends, she was sure Malfoy was not spending time with his inner circle discussing them.

"I'm actually rather tired" Lavender said softly, clearly put off by the arrival of the Malfoy's.

"We best get you home then" Ron wound an arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm tired too, thanks for dinner it's nice to get out once and a while" She knew she sounded like the pathetic lonely woman they believed her to be, but so be it.

"Well if you met someone..."Ron insinuated.

Hermione quickly stood rummaging in her bag for her purse, she was so done here.

"Don't worry bout it Hermione, we'll pay" Lavender offered, having stood so she could give Hermione a hug.

"Thanks, my shout next time" Hermione returned the hug , making a quick exit before Ron had a chance to say anything further, and making sure her gaze did not fall to the booth where the silver haired man and his mother sat.

Draco watched from beneath eye lids the golden girl as she walked towards his booth, not wanting to chance her noticing him. She still dressed prim and proper he thought to himself, her hair was still curly though tamed, her walk was different however. She walked with much more confidence then she had, though the war would have changed her greatly.

"Draco" Narcissa chastised noticing he hadn't been listening to her.

"Sorry mother I just noticed an ex Hogwarts student"He apologized, turning his full attention back to his mother.

"You mean Hermione Granger?" Narcissa asked softly, eyeing him carefully.

Draco simply nodded.

"Asking a muggle to marry you will be difficult enough without asking her" Narcissa said carefully, reading her son's thoughts.

"Unless she stood to gain something, everyone has a price mother" He replied curtly taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Not that one, you know what happened to her in ..."

Draco cut his mother off, not wanting to be reminded of that afternoon.

"Yes mother but if you haven't forgotten it's been five years, i'm sure she's entirely forgotten about the entire thing"

Narcissa shook her head; her son's arrogance surprised even her sometimes.

"All I have to do is find what she wants most in the world and give it to her. I'll send Albert out for a little investigation" Draco said, careful to keep his voice down as the weasel and his wife walked past, knowing the red head's eyes were on him the whole time.

"Yes that's fine Draco, but it's not just her you'd have to contend with, there are her friends as well" Narcissa retorted having noticed Ron too.

"It's not school anymore mother I'm sure she has a mind of her own." Draco was already mentally dictating the letter of request he would send Albert regarding Granger.

"If you manage this Draco, i'll be the first to congratulate you" Narcissa managed a smile, it would be interesting and highly entertaining to watch her son be turned down, by Hermione Granger.


	2. Acceptance

Hermione had been waiting all week for her meeting with the Minister, Mr. Fred Chugginton, she had hidden from everyone how badly she needed this promotion. Her tiny flat was days away from being repossessed, and her entire life was barely being held together by the small amount she did receive, this promotion meant the world to her.

Friday came much too slowly and when it did Hermione made sure she looked the part of council member before leaving for work that morning. Her hair was pulled straight back in a neat pony tail, her robes dry cleaned and pristine, her make up impeccable, all designed to accept her promotion. She waited patiently in Chugginton's waiting room, keeping her emotions hidden as she pretended to read the daily prophet.

She was starting to get a tad annoyed some minutes later when the Minister's door finally opened and out came a small smiling woman, with a tight bun on her head.

"Miss Granger, the Minister is ready for you"

Hermione forced herself to smile back, slowly making her way inside the Minister's office.

"Hermione" Chugginton smiled holding out a hand to her as he came around his desk. "It's a pleasure, I'm glad you could find the time to come see me"

"Of course Minister" hermione replied awkwardly not really knowing what he meant, of course she would see him, he was her boss.

"Please sit down" Chugginton motioned to the sofa next to the burning fire.

Hermione sat down, trying to control her breathing as she waited for Chugginton to proceed.

"Let me just say the work you have done for us has always been above board, your exploits in the war are well known and we are all grateful" Chugginton began.

Hermione continued smiling, urging him to continue having heard this time and time again.

"Which makes what I'm about to say so much more difficult" Chugginton masked his face to look disappointed, Hermione was a bit confused as to what was happening.

"We have to let you go, i'm sorry Hermione but your services are no longer needed, we know you will find employment else where with your impeccable skills"

Hermione had to really force herself not to start yelling obscenities at the Minister or to hysterically cry, this was not at all what she was expecting nor did she have a response.

"If you see Merissa in the waiting room she'll give you some references your superiors have supplied "Chugginton smiled walking back around his desk, clearly dismissing her.

"uh, thank you" Hermione managed as she rose to her feet and made her way out of the office, forgetting entirely to stop at the woman's desk to collect anything. Her life was indeed ruined now, what on earth was she going to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Draco sat in his car outside of Hermione Granger's flat, patiently waiting for her to emerge. It had been three days since she had been fired from The Ministry and he was sure she would now be ready to hear him out. The entire thing could not have happened so well if he had planned it himself, which he would have, had the Minister not beaten him to it. Albert had advised him of Granger's current financial status and the juicy fact that The Ministry intended to fire her. Draco could not believe the Minister had the gall to fire one of the wars heroes or Harry Potter's best friend for that matter, but he didn't really want to know the whys it was enough that the whole thing placed Hermione Granger at his feet.

"Sir" Sniggles, his driver interrupted his thoughts; alerting him to the fact that Granger had opened the door to her flat and was busy locking it behind her. Well it was now or never Draco thought to himself, taking a deep breath before opening his car door.

To say that Hermione was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing at the end of her drive way would have been an understatement, she looked as though she wanted to run. Draco simply continued to lean against his car hoping he seemed calm and in control as he watched the mirade of emotions play on her face. He waited until she had reached her fence before attempting to speak to her.

"Granger" he greeted coolly.

"Malfoy" she replied, crossing her arms against her chest protectively.

"I was wondering if I could have a few words with you, it won't take long." Draco asked, opening the door and gesturing for her to get in.

She simply stared at him as though she thought she'd finally lost her mind and was hallucinating.

"Granger, I'm not about to kidnap you the last thing I want is Potter and Weasel after me" Draco rolled his eyes, trying to keep his anger in check. He hated everything about this, asking Granger to get in his car was far beneath him, and the way she continued to look at him was grating on his nerves, it was a good thing his father was dead or he'd kill him all over again.

"Why?" she had regained her composure, and now had her hands on her hips shooting him daggers.

"As I've already told you I have a few things to discuss with you and I'd rather not do it on your lawn" Draco replied shortly.

"What on earth would you have to discuss with me Malfoy?" she asked.

Draco was ready to tell her off, slam the door and forget this entire thing, but the idea of giving up a vast fortune and his business stopped him.

"We can go anywhere you want if that would make you feel better" Draco replied evenly.

She thought for a moment.

"There's a café just up the road" she replied still shooting him daggers.

"Ok" he motioned for her to get in again.

"I'd rather walk" She replied curtly, and started making her way up the street.

Draco swore under his breath as he got back in his car, she was sorely going to pay for this, "follow her" he instructed the driver.

A few minutes later she'd walked into a small muggle café which looked cramped and dirty to Draco and had him seething once again, he was sure she was doing this on purpose to rile him. He got out and proceeded to follow her inside finding her seated in a wooden booth that brought the bile up in his throat. This was going to be a long meeting he thought to himself; he was already receiving looks from the muggles for his over the top attire.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hermione asked him as a waitress appeared.

He clenched his jaw eyeing her calmly; she was enjoying toying with him.

"A coffee is fine"

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, surprised.

"Two cappuccinos please" she ordered turning her attention back to Draco.

"What is it that you have to discuss with me?" she asked.

"I have a proposition for you' he simply replied, leaning back against the booth.

"I'm dying to hear what kind of proposition that is" Hermione rolled her eyes ,half laughing.

This entire situation was utter craziness, who would have thought she'd be seated in a muggle café with Draco Malfoy, being propositioned. He must think I still work for The Ministry, she thought, with him every connection he made within The Ministry was a step further in regaining his rights on the board.

"I want you to marry me" he said simply.

"Oh!"

Neither had noticed the waitress reappear with their coffees clearly misreading the situation.

"Congratulations" she gushed at Hermione placing their coffees down ,before giving Draco a wink and leaving.

"What?" Hermione asked ,completely frozen.

"You seem to enjoy that word Granger, I'd have thought with your vast vocabulary you could come up with a response better than that one." Draco smirked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why on earth would you ever ask me something like that?" Hermione whispered angrily, careful to keep a tight smile glued to her face, in case the waitress was still watching them.

"Its fairly simple Granger, greed" Draco answered, having regained the upper hand.

Hermione stared at him, this was not at all how she had planned her day, a bit of sulking yes, anger probably but not all directed at Draco Malfoy.

"I don't understand, why you would ever consider marrying me, a mu..." she'd almost said that dreadful word before she stopped herself. It would not do to put her self so far beneath him.

"A muggle"

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't, it's nothing personal I hadn't intended to marry for some time" Draco lied smoothly; it would not do to degrade her.

"Ok, so why now and why me of all people?" she asked carefully.

"I could rattle off some nonsense about your attributes, courage, your standing within the wizarding world but it would all be a lie and an insult to your intelligence" Draco replied truthfully, continuing to sip on his coffee.

"Fair enough, so why then?" Hermione nodded for him to continue.

"My father' Draco noticed how the mere mention of his father had hermione shuddering, and ignored it.

"As you know died over two weeks ago, he left everything to me which surprised none of us"

Hermione continued to nod, slightly intrigued at what he was getting at.

"What surprised me was the stipulation he placed on my inheritance, which was that I marry a muggle born" Draco explained casually.

Hermione surprised both of them by laughing out loud, she hadn't meant to but the idea that Lucius Malfoy pure blood fanatic would want his only heir to marry a muggle was plain absurd.

"I assure you I didn't find it in the least bit funny" Draco huffed, annoyed.

"I'm sorry Malfoy but it's obviously a forgery" Hermione replied, shaking her head.

"yes that's what I thought in the beginning but the firm that handled everything has been serving us for generations, and there were out side factors which lead me to believe that the will was not a forgery" Draco left out the letter, he was still in the process of trying to understand it himself, Granger didn't need to know anything.

"It's almost as though he wants to make you suffer" Hermione whispered, more to herself.

"Yes well, whatever his motives in order for me to touch one cent I need to marry a muggle born, stay married at least a year and I can not bribe the person it has to be all free will." Draco rattled off the memorized list of stipulations.

"And you thought that I would willingly, of my own free will ,agree to marry you" Hermione did not know who was worse his father or Malfoy.

"Yes" Draco enjoyed the look of surprise on her face at his confident reply.

"Especially if you were in financial straits, your whole life was falling apart and I could fix it all"

Hermione looked at him in horror, how did he know any of that let alone throw it in her face? Suddenly a thought dawned on her which made her forget her charade for the waitresses.

"You bribed the Minister to fire me!" she hissed at him, clenching her fists tightly.

"No, I had nothing to do with that" Draco shook his head seeing the disbelief in her face. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't have done so, but fortunately that was already happening when I found out"

"Really the Minister simply chose to fire me?" she shook her head in disbelief.

"Yes," Draco took out the small folder from his jacket's inside pocket and handed it to her. "His wife thought he was having an affair with you and threatened to leave him, as she is the one with the money he chose to fire you"

Hermione read the file in growing horror, how could that woman believe her to be as loose with her morals as to have a relationship with a married man, a man old enough to be her grandfather? The idea was insane. She pushed the folder back towards Malfoy wanting to get rid of the unclean feeling she felt.

"The rest is none of my business, all I needed to know was that I could help and you could help me" Draco continued, ignoring the look of sadness that had crept into Hermione's face.

"I thought you couldn't bribe me" she said softly.

"no but I can give you gifts which would make your life much better, and as you would be my wife you would be entitled to share in my fortune to clear any debts you may have."

Hermione nodded absently wondering how after all these years, Draco Malfoy was still able to get under her skin. If she had any sense whatsoever she would get up tell him to shove his proposition and leave ,and somehow work out what to do next, but as she had known this morning there wasn't anything she could do.

"I will think about it" she finally replied.

"I'll give you until tomorrow, owl me with your reply" Draco nodded rising to leave, quickly he felt around for some muggle notes and placed them on the table. "Don't keep me waiting"

Hermione did not watch him leave, still lost in her thoughts and wondering if Harry would believe her if she told him she was seriously considering marrying Draco Malfoy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco entered the drawing room, quite satisfied with himself. The meeting with Granger had gone better then he'd thought and although she had not given him an answer he was quite confident she would say yes, he'd left her no choice.

Narcissa noticed his demeanor as he lent to kiss her forehead, "how was your meeting?"

She asked casually.

"It went well" Draco half smirked.

"You mean she actually said yes?" Narcissa asked horrified.

"Not yet" Draco answered.

"She won't Draco if I've heard right she won't "Narcissa shook her head. "I think it's absurd you should have to lower yourself"

Draco noted the hint of resentment in his mother's voice but chose not to pry, he'd given up a long time ago trying to work his mother out.

" I need the west wing room set up for her, she'll need a bedroom and you'll have to make sure all the anti muggle paintings are put out of her way , we wouldn't want her to be accosted by them" Draco continued smoothly.

"Those are my family Draco, you can't expect me to accommodate her and not my family" Narcissa bit back annoyed.

"Mother put them in your bedroom, in a year you can pull them all out again." Draco started walking away stopping only to glance at his mother once more.

"We can do this mother"

Narcissa nodded in reply turning away from him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione knew she was running out of time but still she sat on her bedroom floor a mind map drawn on a piece of paper, staring intently at all the pros and cons she had made about Draco's proposition. No matter how much she had tried to make the cons outweigh the pros, the map always pointed to accepting his proposition. Hermione sighed throwing the piece of paper away from her, resting her head on the mattress of her bed, closing her eyes. Her head hurt from all the thinking, she wished she could simply fall asleep and somehow her life would be back to normal. She was damned if she married the devil and damned if she didn't, either way her life would be in ruins, the extent would vary ,she was sure her friends would forgive her and after a year everything would be back on track, whereas if she didn't….

Hermione sat up and shouted at herself in her head, she was HERMIONE GRANGER, she had done things that had made her uncomfortable before this wasn't any different. Sure she would be married to possibly a very evil man, who had tortured her throughout her life and probably have killed her had he had the chance during the war, but at least her life would be sorted.

Sighing she grabbed a piece of paper and accepted Draco's proposal.

Draco was sitting in his study sipping on his favorite brandy and considering whether to call his woman of the moment, when a dishellveled owl landed on his desk, clearly having been in some sort of fight.

"Granger" Draco smiled having guessed his owl had recognized her owl and attacked it.

"My apologies, I will tell him not to attack you from now on" Draco murmured, grabbing the small piece of paper from the bird and dismissing it without another glance.

He smiled as he unfolded it and read the word, only one word that she had written on it.

Ok

Summoning his quill he quickly dictated a letter to Albert asking him to draw up a magical contract for the wedding and informing him of who his bride would be. Having sent it immediately on its way, he took one last gulp of his brandy and left to find his mother, she had a lot of organizing to do.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

'your kidding?" Harry laughed at her, running a hand through his scruffy brown hair.

"No Harry I'm not" she narrowed her gaze at him, annoyed he wasn't taking her seriously.

"You are getting married?" Harry raised an eyebrow, as though the idea was as strange as Ron wearing a pink too too.

"Yes Harry I am" she said staring hard at him.

"Well ummm who? Ron said you weren't seeing anyone" Harry asked confused.

"Well I don't share everything with Ron "Hermione lied.

Hermione had decided that her friends would believe that her marriage to Draco was a real one, it was far better the displeasure she would receive from them then the humiliation of admitting how really messed up her life was.

"so who is it?" Harry asked wondering how she had managed to have a relationship in the past year let alone be engaged, and not tell him about it.

"Draco Malfoy" she said softly, fighting the shudder that threatened to go through her.

Harry simply stared at her for a moment, his expression devoid of any emotion, for a minute Hermione wanted to shake him.

"Hermione" he began, clearly trying to control himself. "Tell me you're kidding"

She slowly shook her head, sadness gripping her at the damage she was inflicting on her friendship with Harry.

"Your telling me that you are marrying Malfoy" Harry reiterated.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I guess the only thing left is to ask you why" he asked quietly.

"Well" Hermione began.

"Why would you carry on with Malfoy behind our backs?" he interrupted ,showing his anger for the first time. "Why would you even consider him or him you?"

Hermione knew what he meant, the idea of Draco Malfoy wanting to marry her was ludicrous, but his words still stung her.

"Maybe because I've found something inside him, maybe he found something inside of me he could love that obviously doesn't repel him" she raised her voice.

"Hermione I didn't mean that, the question here is not whether you are worthy of Malfoy, the fact is he's not worthy of you!" Harry argued.

"Harry I know I'm asking a lot of you, I don't pretend to know how you're feeling right now" Hermione whispered, her head lowered.

"I'm not your father Mione, I can't dictate how you live your life or whom you choose to share it with" he walked over to her, placing an arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"I know" she sniffed, the tears finally overflowing. She hated lying to Harry, he'd always been there for her, through thick or thin he had never deserted her and here she was seemingly betraying him and all that they had stood for.

"Please just trust me"

"Alright Mione, but you know Ron is not going to be as reasonable as I am" Harry half laughed, happy to see he'd made her smile at least.

"Ron's never been satisfied with any of my choices" she wiped away the tears.

"Yes well, this one is truly unbelievable" Harry shook his head, clearly still confused.

"After all of this can I ask one more favor of you?" she glanced at him, terrified she was asking too much.

"Fire away" Harry said, reassuring her.

"I know you said your not my father, but as it turns out I don't have one and well I will need someone to give me away" her voice trailed off, her eyes not meeting his.

Harry lifted her chin and forced her to look at him, "of course I will Hermione"

She started to cry all over again.


	3. First Comes Love?

Draco sat uncomfortably next to his intended as Albert explained to her the terms of the contract, trying not to seem as disgusted as he felt.

"Now the contract is for the duration of the marriage, however long that might be" Albert shot Draco a look before continuing. "You will be accorded all that comes with being a member of the Malfoy family, you will refer to yourself as Hermione Malfoy from your wedding day and onwards, and any heirs that you may have will also be given the name Malfoy"

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek at the mention of heirs; there would be no 'heirs' from her that was for sure.

"Please read the entire print and only sign if you agree" Albert stated handing her the document.

"There's no need I'm sure Mal.. Draco has taken care of everything" she faked a smile as she sent her quill to sign.

Draco looked at her in surprise, she actually trusted that he would not trick her, how odd, he only wished he had tricked her now that he knew how easy it was.

"Well everything is done then Miss Granger, all that is needed is for the ceremony to take place." Albert stood shaking hands with her and Draco in turn.

Hermione kept the smile on her face all the way through the offices of Grudery and Gruilly, ignoring the open stares she was receiving, never faltering until she was safely inside Malfoy's car.

Her jaw felt sore and her head ached worse then ever , this entire charade was already taking a toll on her. Harry had been right about Ron, after receiving the 'good' news he'd completely lost his head, berating Hermione for being such a fool. She doubted he would attend the wedding.

"You did well" Draco said stiffly, picking up the stock exchange.

"Yes well that's me actress extraordinaire" she replied gazing outside her window at the passing scenery.

"I'm dropping you off at Buxom, my mother is expecting you" he stated.

"Oh" Hermione replied trying to think of the many excuses she could give that would save her from having to spend time with Narcissa Malfoy.

"Don't worry she's not going to eat you alive" Draco said sensing her discomfort.

"Does she know?" Hermione asked

"Yes" he simply said, done with the conversation.

Hermione nodded, returning her gaze back out the window and willing herself to take deep breaths. Narcissa Malfoy was no one , just some death eater's wife, Hermione had stood in that boardroom and stared the woman down, she was nothing anymore.

As they pulled onto the curb, she went to get out but was surprised when she felt a warm hand on her wrist restraining her, turning back she looked questionly at Draco.

" As we are engaged I thought you might as well have a ring to show off" he explained, taking a small box from his inside pocket and giving it to her.

"Thank you" she said simply and meant to leave once again.

"Put it on" Draco ordered "I want everyone to know your taken"

Hermione shook her head at his arrogance, but undid the ribbon and opened the box. She was really surprised at what she found inside, instead of the highly over the top diamond/jewel she was expecting, it was a simple ornate white gold band with an inscription inside.

"It was my grand mother's, I know you will wear it with pride and return it after our year is up" he said matter of factly.

"Of course" she said quickly, putting the band on her finger and exiting the car as fast as she could.

Narcissa forced a smile as Hermione entered the shop, she was not sure what to expect from the other woman, whether anger or coolness would be directed at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione greeted ,a smile on her face and a hand extended.

"Miss Granger" Narcissa murmured shaking hands with the muggle.

"So what are we looking at today?" Hermione continued, completely calm as though she was talking to anyone else.

" I thought as your future mother in law" her voice slightly hitched at the last few words. "It would be a nice bonding experience if we looked at your wedding dress together"

" You mean Malfoy asked you to be here today." Hermione guessed, wanting Narcissa to be under no illusion as to where they stood.

"Yes, we might as well pretend to get along for now" Narcissa quipped, turning away to call the stylist.

A small girl came out smiling profusely at Narcissa.

" Ah Cissy it's been too long" the girl cried, giving the older woman a generous hug.

Great thought hermione she was going to be outnumbered.

"Melisande, its so nice to see you after so long, and on such a happy occasion" Narcissa turned to Hermione, giving her a look that made it seem as though she was the perfect daughter in law.

"I want you to meet my future daughter in law , Hermione Granger" Narcissa grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, urging her to come closer.

Melisande was shocked to say the least, her expression was of pure confusion but she masked it quickly.

"Its so wonderful to meet the woman Draco has finally decided on" she beamed.

"Yes we're all very happy" Narcissa smiled tightly. " I want you to use all your expertise in finding her a wedding dress fit for a Malfoy"

"Of course, only the best for you Cissy please Miss Granger come into the dressing rooms" she indicated for Hermione to follow her.

Hermione shot Narcissa a look of displeasure and followed the over zealous woman into the lavish dressing rooms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. The day had come, in under two hours she would be Mrs. Draco Malfoy, ex death eater's wife and traitor to the cause, but she would also be on her way to a new life. Slowly she turned to take a look at herself in the large wall mounted mirror behind her, taking in her dress for the first time that day. It was beautiful, even she had to admit that the creepy store girl knew her stuff, elegant yet simple it was the perfect dress for her , the one she would have chosen for herself had this been a real wedding. Sighing she turned away from the mirror , taking a rather large sip from the champagne flute that had been provided for her. Her nerves were shot , every minute that passed made her want to run , and why she would ever have agreed to such a ludicrous plan was beyond her.

"Mione, can I come in?" Harry's voice came from outside her room.

"Yes Harry come in" she cried sincerely happy to see him.

He walked in, dressed in a simple dark blue suit looking every inch the friend she knew and loved so dearly.

"Wow Mione, you look beautiful," he whistled giving her a soft hug so that he wouldn't ruffle her dress.

"Thank you Harry" she said, fighting back tears once more.

"Now Mione don't cry, you'll mess up all your make up" he laughed wiping away the tears carefully.

"I'm just so happy you came" she beamed stopping herself from leaping onto him.

"Of course I did, I just have one question" he looked her straight in the eye as if searching for something "are you sure?"

Hermione forced a smile and nodded.

"Ok , I just have one thing to do before the ceremony, i'll see you outside soon" he gave her a kiss on the forehead smiling as he left her.

Hermione continued to smile at him long after he had left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco took a deep breath to steady himself. In just over an hour he would be married to Hermione Granger and his life would change dramatically.

"What's wrong mate, cold feet?" laughed Blaise, playfully landing a punch on Draco's back.

"No, Blaise I was just wondering whether you actually intend to be sober for the ceremony" Draco retorted , returning his attention to his cuff links.

"I was actually wondering why you were sober , marrying her would force anyone to drink" Blaise chuckled.

Draco tightened his jaw, he did not like his bride being made fun of whoever she was , Blaise did not know about his father's will, and the fact that he was belittling Granger who he thought Draco had chosen , was grating on his nerves, it was a question of pride.

"Blaise either you stop saying such things about my future wife or ill have you thrown out, i'm sure one of the guests would gladly step into your shoes"

"Ease up mate it was only a joke" Blaise huffed, taking another swig from his glass.

A knock sounded at the door , causing both men to look in it's direction.

"Probably mother , do you mind?" Draco indicated, he hadn't finished with the cuff link.

Blaise went to answer the door and was surprised to see who was standing behind it, he hadn't seen the other man since Hogwarts and was taken aback momentarily.

"Its not your mother Draco" he called , opening the door and gesturing for the man to enter.

"Then who is it?" Draco turned around annoyed at himself and the damn cuff link that refused to follow instructions, and found Potter standing before him.

He didn't know why he was surprised of course Hermione would have invited Potter, he just hadn't expected him to show up in his rooms.

"Potter" he greeted making his displeasure known.

"Malfoy" Harry returned, looking over at Blaise " I wanted to have a chat alone with you, before the ceremony"

Draco nodded at Blaise to leave waiting until he'd closed the door behind him before he looked at Potter again.

"What is it that you want?"

" For some reason Hermione wants to marry you, I don't pretend to understand how this entire thing happened but she's made it clear you're the man she wants" Harry quipped.

Draco maintained his emotionless expression, taking note of the fact that Granger had evidently lied to her friends about the reason behind this marriage.

"Yes I am" he replied casually.

" All I want is an answer, why?"

"I love her, isn't that the reason you marry someone?"

Draco had almost faltered over the first three words, having never uttered them aloud in his life time.

" Ok I'll take your assurance, but listen to this" Harry stepped close to Draco, carefully eyeing him " if you hurt her I will come after you"

"Some old Potter hey? Still fighting on the good side?" Draco sneered at him annoyed at the threat.

"no, this has nothing to do with who we were Malfoy , I'm telling you this as Hermione's best friend and her only family, and partly because as her father is unable to do so, I see it as my responsability" Harry replied calmly, backing away from Draco slowly.

"Then you have my word Potter" Draco answered.

He had no idea what potter had meant by Hermione's father not being able to attend , he'd have to log that for later.

"See you at the ceremony" Potter nodded, walking out of the room without so much as a backward glance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

"Ready?" Harry whispered in her ear as the band announced her entrance.

She nodded, nervously placing her hand on his arm as he slowly lead her into view.

Whoever had decorated the Malfoy grounds had exceeded themselves, everything seemed to be covered in some kind of white flower Hermione couldn't make out. As people turned to look at her, she was amazed at how many people had come to witness her wedding day. Many she did not recognize, others such as a smiling Ron she did. She shot him a careful smile happy that he had at least agreed to come. As she neared the atrium, she noticed Malfoy for the first time standing ready to take her from Harry and from everything she knew. He still wore the same cold expression he always did ,he looked every inch the empty shell she had come to know in the past few weeks and she suddenly found herself feeling pity for him.

"Mione" Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts, making her realize they had reached the end.

Harry gave her a hug, before turning to Malfoy and giving him her hand, a symbolic gesture of acceptance. Draco simply nodded at Harry taking hold of her hand tightly, turning back to face the wizard that would seal both their fates.

Hermione tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but found herself making robotic replies as she continued to think about Draco ,and what his life must have been like to have caused him to be such a cold uncaring man.

" You may seal this pairing by sharing the kiss of love , from this moment on you will be joined forever as husband and wife" the wizard nodded at Draco encouraging him to kiss his new wife.

Hermione had known this moment would come and had not been able to prepare herself for it. She allowed him to take her face in his hands, closing her eyes as she felt his cold lips touch hers. It was over before she had the time to think about it and just as quickly Draco was guiding her towards the crowd, allowing the guests to congratulate them. Hermione thanked everyone, even those she did not know , grateful when Lavender finally made her way to her.

"Congratulations Hermione" she beamed, throwing herself at Hermione and giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you Lavender, thank you so much for coming" Hermione looked around for Ron but saw he was not there.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, others need a bit more time getting used to the idea." Lavender secretly answered her silent question.

Hermione nodded understanding fully, it was enough that he had at least shown up for the ceremony.

"Hermione, shall we make our way to the hall?" Draco asked, surprising her by the use of her first name.

"Yes Draco" she smiled accepting the arm he offered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione was alone, drinking champagne silently in a room she had no idea what it was called, surrounded by art and a roaring fire. After their introduction as man and wife and speeches , she had quickly snuck into the closest room she could find taking a glass of champagne with her.

Suddenly she heard the door open and knew who was standing there.

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I needed a moment to compose myself Malfoy" she replied curtly.

"Guests are wondering where you are" he said absently.

"Ill be out in a moment" she whispered.

"Alright don't be too long" he warned turning to leave.

"How could you Malfoy?" she suddenly cried , all the emotions she had tried to keep buried rising to the surface.

"How could I what?" Draco asked bewildered by her behavior, closing the door carefully in case any one came too close.

"Do you realize where the reception is being held?" she asked, finally turning around to face him.

"My boardroom" he obviously had underestimated how messed up she was, he thought what on earth she was going on about.

"Yes, your board room where your lovely aunt tortured me" she hissed.

It finally dawned on him why he had felt a slight shudder go through her as they'd entered the board room, why Potter kept his gaze fixed on Hermione the entire time.

"My apologies I didn't realize it would be a problem" he replied gruffly.

"no you wouldn't would you , that's just you isn't it Malfoy, cold hearted and calculating. You wouldn't be able to begin to understand why this all still effects me" she straighten her back placing her glass back on the table and making her way past him towards the door. "Lets go i'm sure the guests are wondering where we've gone"

Draco watched as she reentered the ballroom truly confused by her reaction, it was just a board room if he let every place that he hated get to him he wouldn't be living in malfoy manor firstly, it was just absurd. Another odd feeling had crept inside of him though, as she'd berated him , it was not regret he would not regret his actions when there was no need to regret them. No a feeling of pity had coiled itself inside his stomach as he'd watch her face fall and he didn't quite know what to make of it.


	4. One Big Happy Family

Narcissa sat uncomfortably in her chair at breakfast the next morning, watching her daughter in law chew through her food, and wondered if Lucius knew what he was doing. The wedding had gone perfectly, the guests had all commented on the beauty of the bride and how handsome her son looked. It was a social success, one which would grace the pages of the Daily Prophet; if it had been anyone else Narcissa would have been over joyed. Except of course that it wasn't anyone else, no her daughter in law was not of the pure blood elite ,she was a muggle one not fit for her son, or to be seated across from her now.

"Mother I was hoping you'd show Hermione around the manor today, she should accustom herself" Draco spoke, cutting through the silence.

"Of course" Narcissa smiled, she was now a babysitter it seemed.

Hermione's nerves were shot as she ate her breakfast in silence. She had been forced to stay at the reception until the guests had all left and had then retired to her own bedroom, where sleep evaded her, mindless thoughts swimming in her head. Now it seemed she was to spend today in the company of the wicked witch to top it all off.

"I'll be home later in the evening, I have some things to attend to" Draco excused himself, walking over to give his mother a kiss and ignoring Hermione all together.

"So where should we start?" Narcissa asked, setting her fork down, having lost her appetite.

"If it's all the same to you, i'd rather spend the day in my room" Hermione retorted.

"i'm sorry dear but as a Malfoy you do not have the luxury of lazing about, i'll meet you in the gardens in five minutes" Narcissa smiled acidly, rising to leave and not giving Hermione a chance to retort.

Bloody woman, thought Hermione, no wonder people had called her the ice queen.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione was done playing to Narcissa Malfoy's tune. The entire morning had been filled with pointless history lessons on the manor, what was there and why Hermione should care. As dinner time drew closer, she decided enough was enough, it was clear Narcissa was trying to slowly kill her new daughter in law and Hermione was not going to stand idly by while she did it. Draco needed this marriage as much as she did, without her he'd lose millions or at least have to begin his search for another muggle wife all over again.

That was when Hermione decided to rid Narcissa of any notion she might have that she was Hermione's superior.

"I'm going to have a shower before dinner" Hermione stated, turning away from Narcissa.

"But I've still got so much to show you" the older woman quipped.

Hermione exhaled a breath, turning back to face her mother in law.

"Now you listen to me Narcissa Malfoy, I am not your slave or pet for you to order around I am tired and I want to have a shower before Draco comes home." Hermione bit out, barely containing her anger.

"You forget to whom you are speaking" Narcissa hissed coming to stand in front of Hermione, her face a deadly mask of malice.

" No you forget to whom you are speaking, I am Hermione Malfoy, Draco's wife and if you want it to remain that way so you can get your dirty hands on the money I suggest you sod off!" Hermione quickly turned on her heel, anxious to get away from the foul woman. When she reached her room she quickly cast a spell, locking it and finally started to breathe again, a small smile playing on her lips.

Hermione one Narcissa zero she thought to herself as she made her way to the shower, this was going to be more fun then she'd thought.

Draco did not have a chance to walk entirely inside the dining room before his mother had accosted him.

"She's impertinent Draco you have to control her, no one speaks to me like that in my own house" Narcissa angrily dictated. The encounter with the mud blood had left her reeling; she'd managed to keep her anger in check, barely.

"Mother I'm sure she meant no disrespect" Draco said mildly, the last thing he wanted was to get in the middle of a cat fight.

"Oh she meant disrespect alright; she's given herself some fine airs for some one whose blood is sorely lacking" Narcissa spat.

"I see you're home Draco" Hermione interrupted, ignoring Narcissa's comment.

Draco turned to see Hermione smiling, and for a moment wondered if she had decided to make this as difficult as possible.

"Mother is under the assumption that you spoke out of turn with her today"

"I'm sorry you're under that assumption Narcissa, now can we eat I'm starving had such a long day" Hermione replied, sitting down at the table and ignoring them both.

Draco shook his head, if this was the game she wanted to play he was more then happy to do it, he too sat down and waited for his mother to do the same.

Narcissa looked as though she was going to self combust, but in the end she too sat down at her seat, Hermione had a hard time controlling the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her.

"I didn't think I needed to set rules for this household but it seems I do" Draco drawled. "Hermione you are a guest in this household, therefore you will behave like one"

"I have no problem behaving like a guest Malfoy, but I will not sit by and be treated as a slave" Hermione said calmly, staring right at him.

"Mother..." Draco began but was cut off.

"I only sought to teach her about our family Draco, obviously some one of her kind couldn't possibly begin to …" Narcissa hissed.

"Couldn't possibly begin to pretend that she cares. I am only here for a year Narcissa I do not need to know how horrid your family has been …" Hermione interrupted her.

"You should be honored to set foot in my home your nothing but a"

"I have set foot in your home before Narcissa as you well remember and I have to admit I quite enjoyed the first time more then this time..."

'you insolent little..."

"ENOUGH" Draco shouted, having had enough of the arguing. "You are both behaving like two year olds; I mean really you should be ashamed of yourselves"

Both women stared at him, neither wanting to speak up.

"this is what is to happen from now on, mother you are to respect Hermione's position as my wife however short lived it will be, Hermione you are to respect mother's position as my mother and by default your mother in law"

Hermione dropped her head, she realised just how childish this whole thing had been, and she shouldn't have let the other woman get to her.

"Of course" Narcissa whispered snapping her fingers. Three house elves appeared, each setting a plate of food in front of their masters.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled at her elf, feeling a little guilty.

Draco ate his dinner in silence content he had sorted everything out, who would have thought it would be so difficult to live with women.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry felt extremely uncomfortable apparating to Malfoy manor, it was not something he ever thought he'd have to do again, but here he was for the third time in his life.

Taking a deep breath he rang the bell and waited expectantly.

After a few seconds, the wide door opened and a house elf stood in the doorway, looking at him in amazement.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, i'm here to see Hermione Granger, Malfoy I mean" Harry corrected himself, that was going to take some getting used to.

"Of course sir, come inside I shall go and let little miss know you are here" the elf smiled warmly at him, directing him to the waiting room.

Harry stood in the large room, wondering if any room in the manor was actually small, even the dungeons had been huge.

"Harry!"

He looked up in time to see Hermione fling herself at him, hugging him tightly to her.

"Wow Hermione, it's only been a few weeks" he laughed, hugging her back.

"Well it feels like a life time" she smiled, grabbing hold of his hand as she lead him to the sofa.

"So how've you been" Harry asked her.

"Just fine it takes some getting used to" she dismissed "how are you, have you seen much of Ginny?"

"No not really, things are just complicated" he demurred, shifting uncomfortably.

"You will eventually need to make a decision Harry, it's not fair on Ginny" Hermione said softly.

"I know but it's just so hard, I'm still not ready to begin that part of my life and my work is not really right for a family" Harry replied.

Hermione simply nodded, she didn't want to pry too much into his life, after all she'd lied to his face to protect hers.

"So tell me I've been dying to know since I got here, how is it living with Malfoy's mother?" Harry changed the subject.

Hermione laughed hard, if only he knew she thought to herself. Things had gotten better after Draco's outburst but Narcissa wasn't making it any easier.

"It's bearable" she said.

"I can imagine" he smiled; he'd had his own run in with the witch years ago.

As though she had felt her ears burning, Narcissa suddenly appeared her gaze falling to where Hermione was holding Harry's hands, and back up again as though something bothered her.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to come and visit Hermione" she smiled, walking over to extend him a hand.

Harry looked at her for a moment, before rising and shaking the older woman's hand.

"I thought she might need a break from it all" Harry smiled back.

"Well I do hope you'll join us for dinner" Narcissa beamed almost causing hermione to throw up. What was she playing at?

"I'd love to but I wouldn't want to intrude on the newly weds" he replied looking back at Hermione

."Nonsense Draco will be more than happy to have an old school friend of Hermione's as his guest" Narcissa argued, turning on her heel before either Harry or Hermione had a chance to respond.

"Is she ok?" Harry asked confused.

"I seriously think she may be mentally unbalanced actually" Hermione huffed. This was going to be a long dinner.

It had been quite a day for Draco; his board of directors had seemed to be at odds with him all afternoon. The whole day had given him a headache, all he really wanted to do was have dinner, a drink or two and retire. He arrived in the dinning room and found that once again he was to be thwarted in his plans. For some reason he could not fathom, Potter sat directly opposite Hermione eyeing him apprehensively. Slowly he looked at Hermione wondering if this was yet another plan to drive him up the wall, he then turned to his mother who was oddly smiling.

"Good evening" he simply offered, walking around the table to sit next to Hermione.

"Draco, I hope you don't mind I invited Harry to stay for dinner" Narcissa answered his unspoken question.

"Not at all" Draco drawled, he would tear strips off his mother later when he worked out what was going on.

"Harry came to visit me this afternoon" Hermione explained, forcing herself to smile at him.

Draco just nodded, knowing how uncomfortable he was making everyone but unable to pretend he was happy that boy hero was in his home exactly when he really didn't need this.

"How was work?" Hermione tried, continuing to smile at him.

"Fantastic" Draco responded. "So Potter how is the order these days?"

"Fantastic" replied Harry his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Narcissa quickly snapped her fingers eager to have dinner at the table.

The elves appeared as per usual seemingly ignoring the occupants at the table.

"Well Harry please tell us what have you been up to?" Narcissa asked, enjoying herself.

"I work for the Order Of The Phoenix, mostly field work" Harry replied, tasting his meal.

"Must be highly interesting" drawled Draco.

"I'm sure your work is just as interesting, ordering people around all day" Harry retorted.

"Yes, fortunately some of us have that privilege"

"Guys." Hermione warned.

"I'm sorry darling how rude of me" Draco shot her an apologetic smile, placing a hand over hers. Hermione had to stop herself from snatching her hand away.

"I do apologise for my rudeness Potter old habits die hard" Draco turned his attention back to Potter.

Hermione groaned inwardly, this had to be the most uncomfortable dinner she had ever attended. She looked over at Narcissa and saw her smiling, damn her, she thought.

"Well as it turns out I should be going" Harry said, rising from the table, his dinner hardly touched.

"Harry you don't need to leave so soon" Hermione stood too, upset that Draco had driven him away.

"Ginny's expecting me" Harry lied, turning to Narcissa. "Thank you for a lovely dinner"

"You're welcomed any time" Narcissa smiled.

Harry ignored Draco and left the room.

Hermione turned on Narcissa, furious with her for setting this whole evening up.

"You despicable woman!" she cried.

"What have I done now, I thought you'd enjoy having such a close friend at dinner" Narcissa replied innocently.

"You knew this would happen, you did it for your own amusement!" Hermione accused.

"No my dear, I simply did not wish my son to be cuckold in his own house" Narcissa calmly replied.

"What are you talking about mother?" Draco asked, looking at Hermione.

"Your wife and her friend were acting quite intimate in our waiting room this afternoon" Narcissa shrugged.

Hermione gaped at her, "what are you talking about?"

"Yes what you are talking about mother?" Draco could feel his blood boiling; he hadn't counted on Hermione having feelings for anyone.

"They were holding hands and whispering when I walked in" Narcissa explained.

Draco turned his attention to Hermione, seething with rage.

"please Draco you can't honestly believe what she's saying, Harry thinks I'm in love with you, though after tonight I'm sure he thinks i'm utterly insane!" Hermione argued, hating how Narcissa had turned her friendship with Harry into something so unclean.

"Do you have feelings for Potter?" Draco asked coldly.

"No, of course not, he's one of my closest friends" Hermione whispered, shocked.

Draco nodded seemingly accepting her explanation; he suddenly stood up, tucking his chair back under the table.

"Ok, but I have to remind you Granger that you are my wife I will not have rumors spoken about us, I expect you to act with proper decorum" he said icily.

Hermione simply nodded and left the room, she was not going to stand there and be accused of something so preposterous.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-

The weeks went by slowly for Draco, it seemed his mother and his wife, or his board of directors for that matter, were never going to reach anything resembling an agreement. The worst of it was the fact that Hermione had started having nightmares. It had first happened a week ago, he'd been in his bedroom going over a file when he'd first heard her screams. At first he had simply sat and wondered what on earth was going on, then he'd heard her scream the word no and a chill had run down his spine. Someone had broken into his home, he thought as he bounded into her room, expecting to find some one accosting his wife, but only found her, thrashing around on the bed like a wild animal. His first instinct was to close the door and leave, she was obviously just having a nightmare, and there was no need for him to interfere. He'd turned to go when he'd heard his aunt's name, and knew exactly what she was dreaming about. He still wanted to leave her, but something made him turn around and climb onto her bed and grab her hands, pulling her up roughly.

"Granger wake up, it's just a dream!" he yelled, continuing to shake her roughly in an attempt to wake her.

Her screams turned into whimpers, shaking her head profusely at him.

"Granger it's me Draco!" he yelled again, pulling her to him so that he could stop her thrashing. She suddenly stilled and after a few moments he realised she'd fallen asleep and that he was still holding her. Slowly he let go, letting her fall back and quickly getting off the bed. He was shaking, this was a side of her he'd never seen before and he didn't like the feelings of pity that were once again coiling themselves inside of him. Closing the door behind him, he went straight to his office pouring himself a glass of whiskey, downing it and pouring himself another one. He would not go into her room ever again, he told himself.

It was exactly two nights later that the whole episode repeated itself. Draco was once again in his bedroom, in bed ready to fall asleep, when the screaming began. He hadn't said a thing to Granger about the previous incident wanting to forget the whole thing, and it seemed she felt the same as she hadn't attempted to bring it up either. Draco willed himself to fall asleep resorting to recounting potion ingredients in his head in an attempt to drown out her screams. He had almost completed an entire potion before he flung the covers off himself and bounded out of bed, arriving inside her room to find her once again thrashing around on the bed.

He swore under his breath, walking over to her, grabbing her a bit more roughly then necessary.

"Granger stop this!" he yelled, shaking her until she opened her eyes and stared at him in horror.

"Draco, what on earth are you doing?" she cried looking around the dark room.

"Trying to stop you from screaming the house down!" he yelled at her, still holding her wrists in his hands.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"You were keeping me awake"

"Oh, i'm sorry" she whispered, the nightmare slowly coming back to her.

Realizing he was still holding her, he let go and got off the bed intending to leave.

"Draco" she stopped him.

He turned and looked at her in the moon light waiting for her to continue.

"How do you do it?" she whispered. "How can you be so numb to everything?"

"You can't afford to let your emotions take control of you Granger" Draco replied, leaving before she could ask any further silly questions.


	5. Nightmares

Blaise had been happy most of his life, as a pureblood he'd enjoyed the status of the elite since he was in the cradle. During the war the Zabini's had remained neutral thanks to his father's distrust of both sides and this had worked well for the family after the war, whilst others were destroyed the Zabini's had remained intact. If anyone had asked him where he stood on the whole racial question, Blaise would have replied that he simply didn't care. To him it wasn't a question of pure or mud blood, to him it was about the haves and the have nots, and he was part of the haves. He didn't look at the Weasely clan and think blood traitor he simply saw how poor they were, all through Hogwarts the ratty robes they wore served to demonstrate this to the entire wizarding world.

So when his best friend who was a pure blood snob had told him that he'd finally decided to marry (which was odd in itself) and that his choice had fallen on one Hermione Granger, Blaise knew something was up. He didn't share his suspicions with Draco; he'd learned a long time ago not to ask him anything concerning his private life.

Then the rollercoaster had begun. Draco had begun sharing his private life with Blaise, telling him about the fights his mother and Granger were having. Blaise listened with an odd interest; it seemed his friend was finally letting him in, if only to rant about his family. Then just as Blaise had accustomed himself to this small turn of events, Draco had surprised him even more by asking him a very odd question.

"How do you get rid of nightmares" Draco asked calmly, as they sat in his office.

"What kind of nightmares, real or imagined?" Blaise joked.

"I'm serious Blaise, Hermione keeps waking me up, it's starting to get on my nerves" Draco revealed, running a hand through his hair.

Blaise simply looked at him for a moment, he wondered what bothered Draco the most, the fact that she kept waking him up or the fact she was having nightmares.

"What kind of nightmares is she having?"

"Mostly the same one" Draco replied slowly, eyeing his friend carefully. "About Bellatrix"

Blaise nodded, he'd heard about that episode.

"At first it was only happening now and again but lately it seems to be odder that she not have them" Draco said, clearly frustrated.

"It's only natural being back in the manor and all" Blaise shrugged.

"I just don't understand her, it's been years" Draco shook his head angrily.

"I'm sorry to tell you this mate, but not all of us are as well equipped as you when it comes to dealing with the past" Blaise said carefully, he'd heard stories about Draco also but didn't think his friend would appreciate him bringing them up.

"I thought maybe a few drops of dreamless potion would do, i've been instructing the elves to put it in her food, but it doesn't seem to be working"

"You've been drugging your wife?" Blaise stared at him incredously.

"I've been doing it to help her not off her Blaise" Draco sneered.

"Help her or help you?" Blaise asked.

Draco remained silent. Of course it was to help her, if he stopped her nightmares maybe he'd be able to get a good nights sleep. He found that even if she hadn't started screaming yet, he still couldn't fall asleep; his subconscious just kept him waiting for it.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Blaise suggested.

"I really don't see how talking about that episode would help" Draco scoffed.

"I agree it wouldn't help you at all, but she might just need someone to talk to about it"

"Maybe I should ask Potter" Draco murmured, more to himself then to Blaise.

Blaise thought this was just one more odd thing to add to the growing pile of Draco's odd behavior, ask Harry Potter to talk to Draco's wife…interesting.

"Or you could stop being such a git and actually ask your wife if she has anything she'd like to share" Blaise offered.

Draco shook his head, he couldn't tell Blaise the real reason he couldn't just ask Hermione what was wrong, she'd just look at him as though he'd grown two heads. No, in order for this to work he had to get Potter to talk to her.

"Where's Potter living at the moment?"

Blaise sighed; giving up it was no use trying to argue with Draco over how inappropriate it was to ask someone else to talk to one's wife.

"I have no idea, Draco, Potter and I don't run in the same circles, why don't you wander up to the Phoenix's headquarters and ask for him?"

"I think I'll get Albert to do that" Draco ignored his silly suggestion.

"Someday you're going to find out that not everyone can be ordered around mate" Blaise said, shaking his head at such a display of arrogance.

Harry had been having a great day, his work was going well and he was closer then ever in closing a few files that had been a thorn in his side. All the good cheer evaporated however when he was informed by a bald bespectacled old man that Draco Malfoy wished to see him. After listening to how urgent the matter was and that it involved hermione, Harry had agreed. So it was that he now found himself inside Malfoy Industries, seated in a silken arm chair surrounded by plush carpets and elaborate paintings, waiting for the silver haired bastard to see him. So far he'd been waiting for over an hour, not such an urgent matter, Harry thought as he contemplated walking out. This was probably just another ploy contrived to really piss him off.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded at the young man who had greeted him.

"Mr. Malfoy is ready to see you now"

Harry nodded again and followed the man inside a large oval office; it seemed the Malfoy's were compensating for something with all these large rooms.

Draco sat at his desk, but quickly stood as harry entered, dismissing the other man and asking harry to have a seat.

"Be quick Malfoy I have better things to do then to hang around here all afternoon" Harry quipped.

"I want you to have a chat to Hermione" Draco stated bluntly.

"Ok, what about?" Harry asked, wondering if he was going to be asked to put Hermione in her place.

"She's having these awful nightmares" Draco explained, looking at Harry carefully before he continued. "About my aunt"

Harry nodded, he'd known about these nightmares but he'd been under the impression they'd long ago left.

"Perhaps it's being back in the manor"

"Yes Blaise suggested that too, I still think you should talk to her"

"Why haven't you talked to her?"

"Why is it whenever I suggest someone talk to her somehow they always ask me to talk to her?" Draco huffed, this was getting ridiculous.

"Because she's your wife!" Harry shouted.

"I do not see the reason why I need to talk to her about something that happened before we were married and has nothing to do with me!" Draco counted, keeping his anger in check.

"You have everything to do with it, it was your aunt and your house!" Harry argued, grateful that the conversation gave him an excuse to voice some things he had been dying to throw at Malfoy ever since Hermione had told him about their engagement.

"It happened over five years ago Potter, I refuse to believe it can still be troubling her, something else must be bothering her causing her to manifest it in a nightmare about my aunt" Draco exclaimed.

Harry just shook his head violently, the gall of the man. Standing he shot Draco one last look, "I am not going to speak to Hermione, Malfoy that's for you to do!"

Draco watched as Potter walked out, not even bothering to close the door behind him. Was it really possible that everyone was so blind and stupid? Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he began to practice what he would say to Hermione when he got home that night; Salazar knew it was going to be the most uncomfortable conversation he had ever had.

Hermione was ready to run back to her bedroom, when Draco asked her to meet him in the office. She'd been trying her hardest to avoid him ever since she'd woken to find him in her bedroom, holding her by the wrists and yelling at her. It hadn't ended just there either, the scene seemed to be repeating itself more and more and she was starting to grow very conscious of the fact that he knew exactly what her nightmares were about. Steeling herself for whatever Draco had in mind, she walked in to his office head held high a look of determination on her face.

"What is it Draco I'm really tired" she stated.

"I'm glad you are, if I was the only one suffering a lack of sleep over this I'd be quite disappointed" Draco retorted.

Great, Hermione thought they were going to discuss the nightmares, fantastic.

"I'm sorry Draco but I don't ask you to come barging into my bedroom every night!" she seethed, irate at the fact that he had called her into his office as though she was a naughty child.

"Trust me I don't do it for pleasure, I do it so I can get some sleep!" he was trying to keep his voice calm but she was being very irrational about this.

"Look if I could wave my wand and make them stop I would it's not something I do on purpose"

"That's what I want to know" Draco said softly surprising her with his change of tone.

"Know what?" she asked innocently.

"Why are you having them?"

"I don't know" she stated uncomfortably.

"Well that's great isn't it, Potter and Blaise both dictating to me that I should be the one to discuss this with you and what response do I get? She doesn't know" Draco had slammed his fist on the desk as he ranted, causing her to jump.

"You spoke to Harry about this?" she said, horrified.

"Yes I asked him to have a chat with you, like a close friend would but he refused, said some ridiculous nonsense about how it was my responsibility to speak to my wife" he answered, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm not really your wife" she bit out.

"No but he doesn't know that does he? Thanks to you he thinks we're madly in love" Draco accused, knowing he wasn't handling this conversation at all well but not really knowing how to stop it.

"There's no need to try and talk to me Draco, I'll simply move to another bedroom on the other side of the manor, where my nightmares will not disturb you!"

With that outburst she left, slamming the door behind her.

Draco threw his empty glass against the door frame, his blood boiling at the nerve of the woman in making the whole thing somehow his fault. Damn her! He thought to himself, no wonder her life was in shreds, she was a loose cannon!

Hermione kept all her emotions inside until she was safely behind her bedroom door, then allowed herself the luxury of breaking down completely.

Unbeknownst to the couple Narcissa had heard it all. She'd been intrigued when her son had asked the mud rat to join him in his office and had carefully followed her, grateful that none of them had remembered to cast a silencing spell over the room. She'd shaken her head softly as she listened to her son, he sounded so awful even to her own ears. It was then that she realised that somehow she had begun to pity Hermione Granger, if only a little.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hermione had made sure she was conveniently late for breakfast the next morning, so late that there would be no chance she'd bump into Draco. She had thought herself very smart indeed, until she encountered Narcissa, still eating her breakfast in the dinning room.

"A little late for breakfast isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"I could say the same thing to you" Narcissa answered.

Hermione sat down and thanked the elf who had delivered her breakfast, deciding to ignore the old troll; she wasn't in the mood for niceties.

"I was wondering Hermione if I could have a word with you" Narcissa asked quietly.

Hermione sighed, what was it with the Malfoy's wanting to speak to her when she really didn't want to speak at all.

"Go ahead"

"You needn't worry, it's about Draco" Narcissa began, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"Go on" Hermione nodded, putting her fork down keen to hear the woman out.

"I know it might seem as though he's a heartless man, but he really isn't as bad as he presents to the world" Narcissa sighed.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't been expecting this at all.

"Ok, why are you telling me this?"

"I only want you to understand that just as you may have suffered in the past, he has too" Narcissa exhaled, looking at Hermione straight in the eye.

"Oh really? Life must have been very hard as a pure blood Malfoy" Hermione scoffed.

"Actually it was, especially for Draco" Narcissa argued. "Lucius put so much on his shoulders from such a young age and then the dark lord returned…." Her voice trailed off.

"What do you mean the dark lord returned, I would have thought that would have been paradise for Lucius" Hermione spat, not at all in the mood for a Lucius pity party.

"It was in the beginning, especially for Lucius and my sister" Narcissa agreed. "For me it was a mixture of sorts, of course I was happy that my husband would finally be acknowledged for the hard work he had done, but I felt differently when it came to Draco, I wanted something different for him."

Hermione had forgotten her anger for the moment, listening to Narcissa; it was a rare thing to have one of her kind talk about those days and their involvement with HIM.

" you see Draco might appear to be strong but he really isn't , its taken a long time to build up his façade , he was always such a weak boy" Narcissa shook her head, sadly.

Hermione was by now wondering if Narcissa malfoy had somehow hit her head this morning or if this was some very odd plan to get her to bad mouth Draco.

"Ok" she said simply.

"you would know of course you spent your time at Hogwarts as well, so imagine putting so much pressure on such a weak and cowardly boy who might have been able to spout the right chant but when it came to actually doing it, well you can imagine" Narcissa's voice was getting harsher as she spoke.

"Yes Narcissa I guess I can, but do not forget the pressures we all had to deal with back then, Ron and I and Harry most of all" Hermione snapped.

"Let me ask you just one thing Miss Granger" Narcissa countered.

Hermione nodded her agreement.

"You were tortured by my sister for only a few minutes, how did that feel?"

Hermione looked at her in horror rising so fast her chair flew backwards.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she cried unable to keep her emotions in check.

"How long do you think you would have lasted had that traitorous elf not come to your rescue?" Narcissa continued calmly.

"I am not listening to this!" Hermione shouted, turning to flee.

"That's what Draco had to deal with every moment the dark lord lived in this house" Narcissa revealed, stopping the girl in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered.

" I tried to protect draco the best I could , when it was only Lucius I had to contend with it was much easier, but as soon as that creature and my sister got involved I was powerless to stop them" Narcissa replied keeping her face a blank mask.

It suddenly dawned on Hermione what Narcissa was trying to tell her and the sadness of it was too much to deal with at the moment. Without excusing herself from Narcissa she walked out, needing to get away and think on what this all meant.


	6. Twenty Questions

Draco was busy slowly destroying his home office after another meeting with his board, when he became aware that someone was laughing. Stopping he looked up to see Hermione in the door way giggling, to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"May I ask what you find so funny?" he bit out.

"Obviously you're angry over something and what does the great Draco malfoy do to fix it, he destroys his office" she smiled, ignoring his tone.

Draco didn't know why she was acting so strangely (probably had finally had a brain malfunction) but he wasn't in the mood for her tonight.

"Well if you're done laughing I need to get back to destroying my property"

"Is it going to take long?" she asked lightly.

"I had planned to stay in here for a while" he replied shortly.

"Well I'd planned a nice evening out tonight" she revealed, pretending to sulk.

"Ok what is it? Is this some ploy to have me killed off?" Draco asked, nearing the end of his patience.

"no I just thought it would be nice to have dinner somewhere other then the manor, you know see other people and be seen, I'm sure people are starting to wonder whether you have had me killed" she explained, still smiling.

"Granger, I do not do dinners, I do not need to see people and I do not care what anyone thinks!" Draco bellowed, shaking with anger.

"Well it might help my nightmares, you know getting out of the manor away from your mother….." Hermione knew she was acting like a complete mental patient but it was all part of her plan to set Draco straight.

"if I agree to this dinner will you please stop bothering me for at least another hour so I can finish what I started" Draco conceded, wanting her out of his presence as soon as possible before he blew an artery.

"Yes i'll meet you down stairs in an hour and Draco?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked picking up a chair.

"Don't keep me waiting, its bad manners to keep a lady waiting"

Exactly one hour and fifteen minutes later, Draco found himself seated with Hermione in the back seat of his car wondering if she had indeed lost her senses. Maybe Blaise had been right to be worried and he had over done the dreamless potion, a tad. She was still acting so…..nice towards him and it had him on edge, she was up to something and whatever it was he was going to find out.

"Relax you don't need to be so wound up all the time, anyone in your position would be over the moon" Hermione laughed, sending shivers up his spine.

"Ok what's going on?" he asked angrily.

"look we have to spend time together for another seven months ,I'm just tired of the same old routine all the time, cant you just enjoy yourself with out suspecting something?" she sighed.

"That's just it Granger, we do not have a routine, you have yours and I have mine, we do not need to spend time together" Draco scoffed.

"Look at it as a chance to clear your head and maybe enjoy yourself in the process" she countered.

Draco did not respond, he would go through with this ridiculous dinner but he would not act as though it was where he wanted to be.

"Here we are" she said, and for a moment Draco seriously thought she was going to clap her hands. Groaning inwardly he got out and came around to her door, opening it for her as would be expected of him. He went through the motions as they made their way to their table ignoring the curious glances the diners were giving them.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care for your usual?" the waiter (Draco could not remember his name) asked.

"No, can I get a bottle of your best red and two glasses" Draco corrected him.

"Of course" the waiter placed a menu in front of both of them and left.

"Best red?" Hermione smirked.

"I might as well as play the part you wanted when you organized this zoo" Draco shot back, noticing they were still being openly stared at.

"Why is it that you don't like to go out Draco?" she asked him.

"Why the sudden urge to know?" Draco asked suspicious.

"Just making conversation" she shrugged, thanking the waiter as he put down a wine glass and began to fill it.

Draco waited until he had left before continuing.

"Why do you have nightmares?"

"Why don't you answer my question and I might answer yours" she said slyly, taking a sip of the wine. She had to admit it was delicious.

"I don't like to go out because I don't like being made to feel like a zoo animal, your turn" he replied quickly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Like I said I don't know it's happened on and off since the end of the war, why do you feel like a zoo animal?" she smiled coyly.

Draco tightened his jaw; she was really pushing his buttons.

"because ,if you hadn't noticed everywhere I go people stare for one reason or another as if their lives are so meaningless they need to involve themselves in mine, is it because of what my aunt did or some other reason?" he looked down at his menu quickly scanning it's contents.

"As the nightmare involves your aunt I'd say I haven't quite gotten over it, why are you so uncomfortable around people, you weren't like this at Hogwarts"

She too looked at her menu quickly and settled on a nice salad.

Draco was getting a little annoyed at her line of questioning but stayed quiet as the waiter returned to take their orders.

Hermione was aware of how Draco was looking at her as she recited her choice, glad that she was at least getting him to feel something. She waited for his answer once the waiter had departed again.

"At Hogwarts I wasn't the scorn of society, how can you not be over an incident that happened years ago?"

She had to fight to keep herself calm; he had the uncanny way of making her want to slap him hard.

"It might of happened years ago but that doesn't mean the scars disappear, you said you didn't care what people thought so what difference does it make whether you're the scorn of society or not?" she replied evenly taking a rather large sip from her glass.

Draco's gaze had dropped to her left arm noticing for the first time that she never wore anything sleeveless and wondering if the scars she spoke of were real.

"It doesn't bother me what they're thinking it's the staring that bother's me, do you still have a scar?"

Hermione was saved from answering as their food arrived, and was grateful the few minutes it gave her to compose an answer, this was much harder then what she had thought it would be.

Draco did not touch his food; he was looking at her intently wondering if she was going to answer his blunt question.

Hermione took a deep breath trying to hold herself together.

"Yes, do you have any?"

He was clearly taken a back by her question and for the first time since she'd known him his emotions were all over his face.

"What kind of scars are you talking about?" he managed, downing his glass and refilling it.

"Emotional, bodily" she probed, sticking a fork in her food.

For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer, he remained very still and silent for a very long time, she had finally gone too far, maybe.

"Yes a few, what happened to you to make your life go nowhere, everyone was expecting great things from the brainy know it all" he asked.

Hermione bit her lip, finishing off her wine and pouring herself another one. Boy did it take a lot to pry into Draco Malfoy's life; well she wasn't going to back out now.

"I guess I'm pretty messed up, what put those scars there?"

Draco took another sip of his wine, at this rate he was going to get rather drunk by the time they left and very angry.

"My aunt, my father, what made you all messed up, I mean Potter and Ron went through it all they're not running their lives into the dirt"

Hermione laughed; once again she was being compared to her two hero friends and falling far short of both of them. She took another long sip.

"Perhaps they're much smarter then I am what made you such a cold bastard?"

Draco laughed softly, he enjoyed the fact that he was getting to her; the profanities had started.

"I guess in this world you have to be a cold bastard to get ahead I mean look at your buddies , still penniless and still pretty much who they were five years ago, but somehow happy whereas your not, why is that?"

She exhaled, willing herself not to let him get to her, this was her plan and she would be damned if Draco Malfoy showed her up, she grabbed her glass and downed the remaining contents.

"I guess unlike boy wonder and red head I'm a woman with emotions that don't go out the window just because a war has been won and we're all safe because in the end war is not won ,and whereas we might be safe others are not, why do you feel the need to hide your true emotions from people?"

Draco whistled softly, a smile playing on his lips.

"profound, well because I don't see why everyone needs to parade around like pathetic muggles crying all the time or making googly eyes at each other, we're given the gifts we are for a reason, to rule, where are your parents?'

"To rule? Please" Hermione rolled her eyes, taking a large gulp of her wine before continuing. "I have no idea where my parents are, how did you feel when your father was sent to Azkaban?"

"Relieved, what do you mean you don't know where your parent's are?" Draco asked truly interested as to how she had managed to lose her parents, muggles didn't just get on a broom stick and disappear.

"I oblivated them and sent them packing to Australia to protect them, what I didn't count on was trying to track them down, why relieved?"

Hermione was starting to feel the effects of the wine and realised that she hadn't really touched her food , neither had Draco.

"Because he could no longer control me or dictate to me how I should run my life, is that why you walk around looking as though the end of the world is nigh?" he mocked her, slightly slurring his words.

"I do not walk around like that; did you love your father?"

"You didn't answer my question" he argued no at all wanting to reply to hers.

"Yes I did, I simply have a few issues I need to work through, now answer mine" Hermione really needed some water; she was starting to feel a little sick.

"Yes I did but there are people that you love for the sake of who they are and not what they mean to you" Draco explained.

"Deep" hermione mocked.

"Yes it is, I think perhaps we should be heading back home" Draco instructed snapping his fingers in the air.

"Why do you and your mother do that? It's so rude" Hermione shook her head.

"Sorry no more questions" Draco half smiled handing over some money to the waiter and rising from the table, a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" he arched an eyebrow holding out his hand to her.

Hermione wanted to laugh at him but remembered where they were and instead let him guide her out of the restaurant, the palm of his hand on the small of her back.

She got in the car and was grateful for the cool leather as she settled in comfortably.

Draco realised she had fallen asleep when she started snoring quietly. He was tempted to laugh at her, this was probably the most she had drunk in her life and it had clearly taken its toll on her. As the car pulled into Malfoy manor, he gently nudged her hoping to wake her.

"Granger we're home wake up"

She simply slid further down the seat, and turned her head away from him , great he thought of all the nights for her to sleep soundly it had to be in the back seat of his car.

Swearing loudly he got out of the car and went around to her side, slowly trying to somehow get her up and awake enough to be able to walk to her bedroom.

"Do you require assistance, master?" Sniggles asked having noticed the difficulty Draco was experiencing.

"No you're free to go" Draco huffed, having just managed to lift her off the seat and into his arms, trying very hard not to touch her too intimately. Slowly he lifted her up into his arms careful to keep her at a respectable distance and started the slow walk through the manor. Having finally reached the top of the stairs (he had discovered he was a very unfit man) he exhaled sharply, steadying himself and her against the banister for a moment before he continued towards her bedroom. He used a spell to open her door and gently put her down.

Grateful that the whole ordeal was over and ready to get a much need good nights sleep.


	7. Some Decorum Please

Hermione felt worse then she had her entire life, her head throbbed and she couldn't bring herself to eat anything until at least noon, when she finally emerged from her bedroom.

"What kind of time do you call this?" Narcissa's sharp tone sliced through Hermione's head, making her cringe.

"I don't ask you how you spend your time Narcissa" she bit back.

"Nor would you get an answer, it is not for you to question me" Narcissa replied authoritatively.

"I'm beginning to understand a little about how Draco is who he is, with a mother like you" Hermione knew she was once again lowering herself down to the other woman's level, but she wasn't exactly in a cheery mood.

"Everything I ever did was for my son" Narcissa screamed, surprising Hermione, she'd never heard the other woman lose her cool so easily.

"I'm getting very tired hearing that" Hermione replied.

"You are nothing, nothing" Narcissa hissed. "You are simply here as a means to an end, ill gotten goods, do not presume that you can talk to me like one of your kind"

Hermione laughed as she watched the older woman walk past her, it seemed everyone always enjoyed putting Hermione in her place.

Shaking her head she went straight to the library, intending to pick up a book and forget the horrid things the other woman had spat at her, it wasn't worth thinking about any of it.

Walking into the library she quickly lit the fireplace and scanned the room, wondering where she should start. The library was well stocked she had to admit, thousands upon thousands of books lined the walls, all properly ordered. Choosing to start from the left she began scanning the spines chuckling to her as she came across the most absurd titles, mostly centered on muggles. Finally she found one she felt she could read without being sick and went to sit on the sofa by the fire. She'd read a few chapters before she realised she hadn't taken any of it in, all her thoughts were centered on what Draco had revealed about himself last night. Something had happened to him and the mystery solver inside her wanted to get to the bottom of it, asking him wouldn't get her anywhere she'd learnt her lesson. Putting the book down, she decided to take her own tour of the manor, but first she needed to know where the troll was as she wasn't going to be looking where Narcissa would allow.

Leaving the library she casually searched the usual rooms Narcissa haunted, making up excuses in her head as to why she was doing what she was doing. After having searched and not found her, hermione found herself in the kitchens where five house elves were busy preparing their evening meals. All stopped and gaped at her as she entered, bowing their heads, dropsy her personal elf was the only one who stepped forward to greet her.

"Are you lost little miss?" he asked.

"No dropsy, I was wondering if you knew where Narcissa was" Hermione replied casually.

"She left for her ladies' meeting," he answered, a little confused.

"Thank you "she smiled, giving them all a once over before she turned and left the kitchens. Poor things she thought to herself and was suddenly reminded of Dobby, the elf who had served the malfoy family until Harry had freed him. Just another lost life, she thought shaking her head. Moving through the manor quickly as she had no idea how long a ladies' meeting took, she searched everywhere for any clue that would help her. She'd found nothing in any of the spare rooms, or the drawing room and was getting slightly frustrated when she arrived at Draco's office door.

Could she really go in there? She wondered, not ashamed to admit she was terrified at the idea of being caught. Taking a deep breath she slowly touched the door, checking to see if he'd placed an enchantment spell to stop intruders, when nothing happened she turned the knob and walked in, quickly closing the door behind her and exhaling the breath she had been holding. So far so good, no alarm had sounded and no one had appeared to tell her off.

She took the time to quickly scan the room, taking everything in for the first time. At the furtherest corner sat the ornate oak desk, devoid of any of the mess she had witnessed the night before. To the left of the room was the fireplace and book shelves all filled with almost the same titles she had seen in the main library, but some she hadn't. Walking over she took some out and skimmed them finding only potions and dark magic paraphernalia. Turning she went to the desk, hands shaking she slowly opened the drawers almost at once finding a closed envelope with Draco's name scribbled on it. Fighting the guilty feeling she was experiencing she quickly opened it, shocked to see who had written it and why.

_Draco,_

_It has been years since I last saw you and I do not blame you for not wanting to see me, it has taken me a long time to realize the sins of the past and what I did to my family. When you read this you would have discovered the sanctions I have placed on my estate and your inheritance I know you will not understand my actions and perhaps believe it to be another punishment I wish to inflict on you. I hope you come to realize the reasons behind my actions and know that I did it to free you._

_Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione re read the letter several times trying to read between the lines. It seemed there were things lucius regretted which was something she would never have believed if some one had told her. To her Lucius Malfoy was a terrible man, devoid of anything except a sick lust for power, the way he looked the last time she had laid eyes on him, right here in the manor came flooding back to her. Half crazed, his hair disheveled a look of utter madness in his eyes as he willed Draco to tell them whether they had indeed captured Harry. Lucius Malfoy did not regret anything, the idea of it as crazy as thinking about Narcissa suddenly asking her to join her on a vacation. Hermione placed the letter back, careful to put it back exactly as she had found and closed the door behind her. The discovery of the letter had only further complicated things, she was no closer to finding anything out then before and it seemed the web just kept getting more entangled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Why the sudden interest Mione?" Harry asked her.

"I was just wondering" she shrugged trying her best to seem as casual as possible.

"You just keep surprising me" Harry laughed leaning back against his chair.

"With all the time I have in the manor I just started thinking about certain things, that's all" she smiled.

"I don't know Mione, I guess Lucius wanted everything to be the way he wanted it to be" Harry finally answered.

"But do you think he'd be capable of remorse?" she pressed.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Do you think he would be?"

Hermione didn't answer, if she'd been asked yesterday her answer would have been the same as his, but after reading the letter….

"I think people are always capable of remorse" she said softly.

Harry looked hard at her, marrying Draco was one thing making excuses for his family was something else entirely.

"Do you think Narcissa feels remorse?"

"Yes in her own way but not for certain things, we all regret something Harry" she responded.

"That's all well and good but those people don't have a heart Hermione, I'm sorry but that's exactly who they are. They bring death and destruction and the only thing they regret is not winning" he said harshly.

She nodded absently; she shouldn't have had this conversation with him, his wounds were still too sore for them to have an unbiased talk about the war.

"I understand Harry"

He noticed the way her mind seemed to wonder, her eyes looking off into the distance and hoped that this wasn't the beginning of the end for her. It saddened him to admit it but if she went over to their side there really wasn't any room in his life left for her.

"How's Ron" she asked eager to change the subject.

"A little stressed, Lavender is getting bigger each day" Harry replied.

"He'll be a father soon" she smiled, genuinely happy for her friend

"Yes" Harry nodded.

"What about you, have you and Ginny worked things out yet?" she was getting the impression that Harry was still thinking about the Malfoy's and hoped to distract him.

"Hermione like I've said it's complicated" he said quietly.

"I'm tired of hearing that Harry I mean how complicated is it really? You either love her or you don't" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's not as easy as all that there are things I need to think out I'm not someone who ups and marries another person without thinking it through firstly" Harry tightened his jaw.

"Is there something you wish to say to me, Harry?" she bit back, realizing he still had a massive chip on his shoulder.

Harry sighed, this wasn't how he'd wanted this conversation to go at all, he didn't get the chance to see her much anymore and here he was fighting with her.

"No Hermione I'm sorry, how about you ready for children yet?" he smiled trying to keep the edge out of his voice. He was relieved when she burst into a fit of laughter, it was always the same with her she could be mad as all hell at you but if you made her laugh all was forgiven.

"What a silly suggestion Harry, I'm not ready to be anyone's mother" she laughed.

"I think you'd make a great mother, Mione" he said softly, covering her hand with his.

"Thanks Harry but sometimes you can have too much faith in people" she smiled.

"You will surprise yourself one day" he laughed.

I hope so Harry, she thought, I really hope so.

Draco was grateful to finally be home that evening and looked forward to a nice long drink from the bottle of brandy Blaise had given him that morning, a belated wedding present he'd called it. Settling himself down in his office chair, he cracked open the bottle and began to pour its contents into a glass.

Narcissa suddenly walked in, holding the daily prophet in her hands and looking very pleased with herself. Draco groaned, it was evident he wasn't going to be allowed to have his drink in peace.

"I thought you'd like to know what your wife gets up to while you're at work" his mother blurted out, throwing the newspaper onto his desk.

Draco looked down at the moving picture and felt his insides burn. His wife was smiling, a genuine look of happiness etched into her features, Potter was looking at her like some love sick puppy, that in itself wasn't what had his blood boiling. It was the fact that potter had his damn hand on his wife's and the headline that read, "Golden girl betrays husband for Hero". If he ever got to live his life without constantly having to be thrown together with potter, he'd give up everything he owned.

"I'm sure it's been taken out of context" he replied coolly, turning his attention back to his brandy.

"Draco I don't think it is acceptable that she parade around looking every inch the adulterous woman and with Potter of all people!" Narcissa cried.

"Mother she is allowed to have friends" Draco responded.

"Friends yes lovers no, how can you be so sure she told the truth about potter for all we know they're carrying on an affair" Narcissa persisted.

Draco took a sip of his brandy, seemingly unaffected by the entire thing, imagining how it would feel to rip potter's head off.

"I'll talk to Hermione later"

Narcissa looked as though she wanted to argue some more, but seemed to change her mind, nodding and leaving without a further word.

Draco found himself analyzing the photo; it really was a good photo to publish he thought. She looked very happy and whimsical, and Potter well he looked as though he wanted to jump the table and take her then and there. The idea that scar head would want to do anything to his wife was bothering him a little too much, he told himself it was simply his ego that was hurting. The whole wizarding world would have read this by now and come to their own assumptions and he would look like the idiot loser to potter's hero once more. He would definitely need to have a chat with his wife over this, but for now he simply wanted to drink his brandy. Swinging his legs up onto the desk, he took another sip and closed his eyes savoring the taste as it coursed down his throat and in to his stomach, enjoying the slight burn in his chest that the brandy left.

"Your mother said you wanted to see me?" Hermione interrupted his blissful thoughts.

Draco cringed, was it really too much to ask to be left alone for an hour or two?

Opening his eyes he sat up throwing the newspaper at her as he did so.

Hermione flinched as she saw the picture and now knew why Narcissa had seemed like she was walking on cloud nine when she'd accosted her in the hallway and told her to go to her son's office.

"I had coffee with Harry yesterday" she shrugged, throwing the paper back onto the desk.

"I realize that, but other's seeing that will not" he said calmly.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought" she said lightly, his cool façade not deceiving her at all.

He slammed his fist down on the desk, causing her to jump in the process, and stood up looking as though he might strike her.

"It is one thing for people to make up their own perceptions about me, another one entirely for them to see it for themselves!" he shouted.

"Come off it Draco it meant nothing we were having a little inside joke is all" she said, keeping her voice neutral.

"I will not have the world think I am being cuckold by Potter, do you understand me?" he ordered.

"Do not speak to me like one of your minions, Draco" she warned.

"I will speak to you however I see fit, I have respected you since the day I married you, I have not seen other women or caused you any humiliation, and you will accord me that same respect!" he continued to shout at her.

"Draco WE ARE JUST FRIENDS" she shouted back, finally reaching the end of her tether.

"That's not how it seems" he shot back.

"Do you really think that if I had feelings for Harry I would have married you?" she asked.

"If it meant a one Way Street to millions, yes I think you would" he declared, seething with rage.

"How you dare imply that I would be so easily bought, YOU asked me to marry you Draco remember?" she jeered at him.

Draco took a deep breath, pinching his nose and willing himself to calm down.

"We need to talk about this calmly like adults and not screaming children"

Hermione nodded in agreement, trying to calm her own breathing.

"Harry and I were and will always remain just friends; we were discussing motherhood when that picture was taken"

"Motherhood?" he eyed her oddly, becoming extremely uncomfortable at what that implied.

"Yes he asked if I was going to have children I made a joke about not being fit to care for anyone, which was when the person took the photo" she explained softly.

Draco nodded; he didn't really want to discuss children with her or anyone.

"You need to be more careful about these public demonstrations of affection"

She nodded, the fight having gone out of her.

"I will contact The Prophet tomorrow and ask for a retraction and an apology" he dismissed, sitting back down.

"Alright" she agreed, "I'll see you at dinner"

"We'll be having dinner with blaise and his wife tonight" Draco revealed.

"Oh" she managed angry that he hadn't let her know early but not wanting to start another fight.

Draco waited until she had left and was down the corridor before he quickly owled blaise, inviting him to join him at dinner that night. If the world wanted gossip, he was going to give it to them on his terms.


	8. The Ladie's Meeting

Dinner had gone better then either Draco or Hermione had anticipated. Blaise was the perfect gentlemen and his wife Julia was, if not accepting of her at least pleasant. Hermione found herself enjoying their company.

"So how did draco pop the question?" Julia asked abruptly.

Hermione smiled uncomfortably taking a sip of her wine and wondering what in the world she was going to say.

"I propositioned her" Draco answered matter of factly.

"Sounds just like something you would do" Blaise laughed.

Hermione continued to smile like an idiot hiding behind her glass as much as she could.

"That doesn't sound very romantic draco" Julia shook her head.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh not caring if it offended Draco or not. The idea that Draco could be romantic was preposterous.

"Thank you Julia it's not often my wife laughs so hard" Draco commented.

The rest of the dinner was spent with the boys talking mostly work , Hermione tried to seem interested but found herself growing tired as the night wore on, grateful when they arrived home and she could go straight to bed.

Draco was grateful that he finally had the chance to retreat to his bedroom with his bottle of brandy and drink himself into a stupor. So many thoughts were swimming around his head lately and he couldn't seem to stop them. Ever since his dinner with Hermione where they'd played twenty questions, he had begun to think about his father a lot more and this bothered him. In the five years since his incarceration in Azkaban, Draco hadn't given the man much thought unless he had to for one reason or another. It was true he had loved him; the man had been his hero for much of his childhood teaching Draco everything he knew making sure his son never lacked anything. It wasn't until the dark lord had arrived back on the scene that Lucius had changed and become a monster towards everyone, including his family. Draco shook his head, willing the memories to leave him, he didn't want to dredge up the past or think about what could have been if that bastard had never come back. Of course if Lucius hadn't helped, the dark lord might not have come back and Draco had been most willing to have him back also, believing the stories his father had told him about a future run by the ones who had been born to rule. The part that everyone had seemed to forget was that the dark side had suffered as much as they had. He had seen many of his friends killed by the other side as well as at the hands of their own side, often because they had dared to question. Small glimmers of memories he had shoved to the back of his mind, threatened to resurface and he caught a glimpse of his aunt screeching at him before he could shake it off. He wondered what his mother thought about it all, she had always spoke very little of the war and had only lost her wits once during. Sighing he downed his glass and poured himself another one, thoughts about his mother spinning around his head. He knew he held a small amount of resentment towards her; it was constantly there at the back of his mind whenever he kissed her. She had gone along with it too, but then again so had he; he'd gone all the way never looking back.

Setting his glass down, he slowly rolled up his sleeve gathering the material around his elbow then looked down at the dark mark. It hadn't discolored at all in the previous years and Salazar did he wish with all his heart that it would. He hated having to second guess what he wore incase the mark showed through; it would not do to remind others of what had been.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You have to be joking" Narcissa scoffed, half tempted to laugh.

"No" Hermione said seriously, shaking her head.

"You want to come to my ladies' meeting?" Narcissa arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to spend some time together" Hermione smiled brightly.

"Why in the world would you think that?" Narcissa asked, not believing for one minute that she wanted to suddenly spend time with her.

"Narcissa I'm sorry if I've been a tad difficult towards you, I want to make amends" Hermione continued.

"I warn you they're all women of caliber, you'll feel very out of place" Narcissa alleged.

"I'm sure I can handle it" Hermione supposed, biting on the inside of her cheek.

Narcissa shrugged, if the mud rat wanted to make a complete fool of herself, she wasn't one to stop her.

"Ok, I leave in half, don't be late"

Hermione nodded, satisfied that the woman was at least going to let her go. She'd woken up that morning with a mission, she was going to befriend Narcissa and get her to spill on what had happened to Draco. True it was a mission without much planning or chance of success but she was determined to try. For her it was a sense of purpose again that had her blood pumping, finally she had found something to do.

She met Narcissa in the foyer and accompanied her to the car, sliding in beside her.

"I'm glad you at least dressed for the occasion" Narcissa commented.

Hermione ignored the comment, she really wanted to shoot back that she wasn't at all surprised that Narcissa had chosen her usual attire of the damned, except it would have led to her getting kicked out of the car.

"So what exactly happens at these meetings?" she asked instead.

"We meet to discuss many things, before the war it was the success of the dark lord, now it's more mundane" Narcissa smiled.

Hermione smiled back; nice they were probably all pureblooded witches with as much personality as Narcissa had. She would have to look at this as some kind of anthropological study and smile her way through it all, who knew maybe she could paint her face with war paint and chant some pure blood slogans too.

"So why the cars?" Hermione asked intrigued. "I would have thought apparating would be quicker"

"Yes, and it can also be traced" Narcissa did not explain further.

Hermione sat in silence, deciding not to attempt any further conversation with Narcissa, it was pointless.

She looked out the window and watched the scenery go past, taking in everything , making a memory map of every tree and landmark in case she had to describe it later. She didn't trust Narcissa and for all she knew the woman was probably taking her out somewhere to bury her.

A beautiful home came into view on her left, double storied with vines overflowing the balcony. Hermione was pleased too see they were to attend the ladies meeting at such a lovely house, smiling as they pulled into the drive way.

"This is Mêlée Parkinson's home," Narcissa revealed causing the smile to disappear from Hermione's face. She only prayed to whoever might be listening that pansy was not there, she hadn't counted on this spanner being thrown in.

Taking her cue from Narcissa, she got out of the car thanking the driver, and following the other woman up to the door step, butterflies in her stomach.

It seemed Narcissa didn't need to knock as the door simply swung opened to let them in.

Hermione walked slowly behind her eyeing the portraits as she passed them, waiting for the abuse she was sure was coming. They surprised her by simply staring back at her whispering to each other so quietly Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying.

The house was very dark, darker then the manor and more lavishly decorated, it wasn't a wonder to her why pansy had always been such a stuck up bitch having called this home.

As they reached the end of the hall way which had seemed to go on forever, Hermione saw the women seated around an oval table in a room lit by thousands of enchanted candles.

"Ladies" Narcissa greeted, smiling largely at all of them.

"Narcissa, we didn't know you were bringing a friend" said an asian woman, dressed like what Hermione imagined the witch from snow white would have dressed like.

"Forgive me Mêlée; I thought it might be nice to introduce my daughter in law to our meetings" Narcissa lied, kissing the other woman's cheek.

"Well of course, cissy we always enjoy a new addition" mêlée turned to look at Hermione, nothing in her facial expression to suggest anything other then genuine curiosity.

"How do you do Hermione, I'm mêlée Parkinson, you can call me mêlée" she lent over to give Hermione a slight peck on her cheek, smiling broadly at her.

"It's nice to meet you" Hermione smiled back, a little of her nervousness leaving her.

"Come meet the others, I'm sure they are all dying to meet the woman who was able to tame Draco Malfoy" mêlée laughed, taking her hand and guiding her over to the large table.

Hermione did not recognize any of the women as mêlée introduced them, only recognizing some surnames such as Nott and Zabini's. All the women smiled at her none of them betraying any feelings they might have about having a muggle witch at their table.

"Hello Hermione, Julia's told me some nice things about you" Mrs. Zabini greeted, also giving her a peck on the cheek.

Hermione wasn't sure what she'd expected but a room full of smiling women was not it.

She sat down, choosing a seat next to Narcissa acting every inch the doting daughter in law.

Mêlée snapped her fingers and elves appeared just like at the manor, holding trays of tea and something Hermione had never seen before that looked like curdled cream.

"Ladies, last week we discussed the venue where the annual wizarding ball was to take place, I'm happy to say the Ministry has allowed us to use their banqueting hall" mêlée grinned.

"Wonderful, you must have pulled a few strings mêlée" the oldest woman at the table said, Hermione had forgotten her name.

"Actually Draco was the one who put in a good word for us" mêlée corrected, eyeing Hermione.

Hermione kept smiling, acting as though she knew all about it.

"In any case we all need to settle on a theme, I think green and gold would go nicely" Narcissa offered.

"Narcissa, I think that theme would exclude some people" Mrs. Zabini's pointed out, looking at Hermione for any flicker of offence she might have taken from the suggestion of the slytherian colours.

"I agree with Narcissa, they're just such beautiful colours" mêlée argued.

"I like gold and black, it's sophisticated and respectful" Mrs. Nott added.

"What do you think hermione, your opinion is most valuable to us, we are after all much older and sometimes out of touch" mêlée shot at her, still a mask of sincerity.

"I don't think it's really my place to say" hermione responded, not wanting to step on anyone's shoes.

"No, please it's always nice to have a fresh face attend, pansy is hardly home to ask her opinion on anything" mêlée urged.

"Well" Hermione began, hating herself for what she was about to do, but if her plan to get into Narcissa's good graces was to work she had a lot of sucking up to do. "I really like Narcissa's suggestion, they're great colours that go together well and you can co ordinate them too"

Narcissa openly stared at Hermione, wondering why on earth she had agreed to the slytherian colours as the theme for the wizarding ball, it was bizarre.

"Perhaps" Mrs. Nott spoke up, making it obvious she did not agree.

"We can always mix and match I mean green, black and gold would still go very well together or red" mêlée offered, it was clear she was trying to please everyone.

"I think your right mêlée, the hall would look very lovely with those colours" the older woman agreed.

Hermione sat listening as the talk turned to napkins and entrees bored out of her skull; she almost wished it had been as dark and treacherous as she thought it was going to be. After an hour of having to sit and smile she was actually a tiny bit happy when Pansy walked in, and upon noticing her gave her a disgusted sneer.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

"Pansy, Hermione was invited here" mêlée said carefully, giving Hermione an apologetic look "as Draco's wife she's more then welcomed to attend"

Pansy looked as though she wanted to scream to high heaven but quickly stopped panting like a pug and instead turned to smile at Narcissa.

"How is Draco, I haven't seen him in such a long time"

"He's very busy especially now that he has taken the reins of the company officially" Narcissa explained, actually standing to greet the girl affectionaly.

Hermione felt very small as the two of them gushed over each other, making it very obvious that Narcissa would have chosen for her son.

"Well I'm sure I will get a chance to see him at the ball" Pansy laughed.

"Well ladies, I think we've discussed everything we need to" mêlée interrupted.

"Yes, thank you mêlée for having us I'm sure hermione enjoyed herself" Narcissa said, turning to hermione.

"Yes I did thank you for having me" Hermione smiled at mêlée, shaking her hand.

"Of course, please your welcomed to come any time"

Narcissa nodded at Pansy, who was too busy staring maliciously at Hermione to even notice. Hermione smiled widely at the bitch as she followed Narcissa out of the room.

"So nice seeing you again Pansy, I'll give your regards to Draco" she said savoring the look on Pansy's face as she left.

"That was nice" she commented as they rode back to malfoy manor.

"Yes, it was so nice to see pansy again" Narcissa smirked.

"Narcissa, I really don't care about Pansy Parkinson so you can stop trying to torment me" Hermione sighed.

"Oh really you don't care about her in the least?"

"No, as I recall she spent most of the siege at Hogwarts stuck in the dungeons" Hermione retorted.

Narcissa did not reply, her own memories of that day flooding her vision. She had been so relieved to find Draco alive and well.

"Where did you go after you left?" Hermione asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Back home, I had what I wanted" she replied quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath; she was glad Narcissa had answered her questions and felt enough courage to ask her the big one.

"Narcissa what happened to Draco?"

His mother squared her shoulders, turning her head to look out the window not wanting Hermione to see her face.

"I would rather not discuss that with you" she said firmly.

"But you're the one who told me he'd been through a lot, you can't just expect me not to wonder" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why do you want to know?" Narcissa asked turning to look at her again. "Is it really to better understand him or simply to assuage your curiosity?"

Hermione did not have an answer; any answer she gave at that moment would not be an honest one.

They rode the rest of the way in complete silence.


	9. The Scars We Bare

**A/N Hi everyone here it is the moment some of you have been waiting for, I hope I did alright I'm not very good at writing 'intimate' situations. Enjoy**

* * *

Ginny looked genuinely happy to see Hermione, giving her friend a heart felt hug.

"Oh Hermione you look beautiful, marriage must agree with you!" the red haired laughed, wiping away tears of joy from her eyes.

"Oh Ginny travelling must agree with you, I look like a ghost compared to you now" Hermione complimented, noticing the other girl's slight tan.

"You don't need to flatter me, I already now how good I look" Ginny joked, hooking her arm around Hermione's and leading her down the street.

"So tell me how did the whole Draco thing happen, I'm quite mad at you for not telling me anything"

"It just happened so quickly and well you know who he is, I was afraid you wouldn't understand" Hermione lied.

"Bullshit" Ginny replied.

"What do you mean bullshit?" Hermione asked horrified.

"you may be able to fool Harry and my brother but you forget I know you so much better and you were definately not seeing anyone before I left" Ginny winked.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip, it had always been so hard to lie to Ginny she had the uncanny gift of sensing dishonesty.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You forget I spent a lot of time with you, especially when I stayed over whilst Harry and I were having a trial separation" Ginny smiled broadly.

"You haven't shared your suspicions with Harry have you?" Hermione eyed her.

"No, I haven't shared much with him lately at all" Ginny sighed.

"Oh no what's happened now?" Hermione asked, glad there was a change of topic.

"No, Hermione firstly we are going to sit ourselves in that café over there and you are going to tell me exactly what is going on, then I'll share" Ginny stated firmly, pulling her across the road.

A coffee later and Hermione had spilled the beans on the whole Draco saga including his evil mother , stopping only to answer the few questions Ginny asked.

"Well that's easy just kill her off" Ginny teased.

"Very funny" Hermione huffed.

"I can not believe that I leave for Italy for one month and you go ahead and get yourself into this mess, I could of helped you Hermione" Ginny shook her head.

"I was too proud to ask" Hermione whispered.

"well I can't say I blame you , I would have done the same thing in your circumstances If offered, and anyways it's not like my life is in any better shape then yours at least your married" Ginny sighed.

"So tell me what's going on with you and Harry?" Hermione asked, making a mental note to throttle her best friend first chance she got.

"Same old" Ginny shrugged. "I go away to Italy hoping it would make him finally make a decision and it did nothing. He was happy to see me and all but I could see it in his eyes Hermione, he was really freaking out"

"it's only because of his dangerous job Ginny, I mean he's always had those close to him killed because of their association to him, maybe he's just trying to protect you in his own way" Hermione repeated what Harry kept telling her.

"Hermione the dark lord is gone, yes I understand that not everyone that thought as he did , were killed off and there are always many who would take over his mantle, but come on enough is enough" Ginny argued. "This waiting is killing me I'm the only one of my siblings who can't say she even has a partner let alone a family"

"You're starting to sound sorry for yourself" Hermione said.

"Yes I know, but sometimes I wish I had the strength to just walk away" Ginny sighed, finishing off her coffee.

"Well maybe that's what you need to do, Harry can't expect you to hang around until he makes a decision" Hermione urged.

"Yes well I hear he's currently romancing the wife of a certain somebody" Ginny smirked, bursting into laughter when her friend turned white. "Relax Hermione I knew it was total bogus when I saw it and Harry was very quick to explain it all"

Hermione exhaled for a moment she thought Ginny was about to scratch her eyes out.

"That wasn't funny"

"Sure it was, you know we should really pick ourselves up let's go pick out some dresses for the ball" Ginny suggested, standing before any objection could be raised.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, the who's who will be there we might as well knock them dead, and i've just decided I'm not going to go with harry so I have to look my best" Ginny winked.

"Alright" Hermione laughed, hooking her arm this time around Ginny's, letting her lead her along the street once again.

"So what's the theme again?"

"Green, black and gold" Hermione reminded her.

"Right, we should head down to knockturn alley and pick some stuff up"

"Very funny"

"You're right with your luck the Daily Prophet will probably get a snapshot and everyone will think you've gone dark side" Ginny giggled.

"I don't think Draco would mind that one" Hermione laughed.

"Let's go to lavender's shop then" Ginny suggested.

Hermione simply nodded, it would be nice to catch up with lavender and if he was there, Ron he hadn't seen either since the wedding.

Havishmans looked fairly busy as they entered women everywhere looking it seemed for that perfect dress to wear to the ball. Ginny scanned the shop and finally found lavender by the dressing rooms, looking very big and run off her feet.

"Ginny, Hermione what a surprise!" she cried giving both a tight hug.

"You look like your about to pop" Hermione commented.

"Almost one more week apparently, ron is having a nervous breakdown over it" Lavender chuckled.

"We've come to the best for the best" Ginny revealed.

"If you wanted to have a look and I'll come help as soon as I'm done here" Lavender suggested, gesturing towards the back, where dresses hung.

Hermione followed Ginny carefully gazing at all the dresses she could as they sped past.

"These look lovely!" Ginny bellowed, flicking through them.

"The price tags look lovely too" Hermione snorted, holding one up to show her.

"Hermione have you forgotten you are married to a very rich man?" Ginny arched an eyebrow. "I think you've earnt yourself a bit of a treat don't you think?"

Hermione squirmed; she didn't really like the idea of spending a large amount of money that wasn't hers on a dress she wouldn't wear again.

"Here try this one, no excuses I'll hold your bag" Ginny practically shoved her into the dressing room.

Resigning herself to her fate, Hermione began undressing deciding on humoring Ginny and then picking out the most inexpensive one she could find.

The dress Ginny had chosen was beautiful she had to admit as she managed to squeeze herself inside of it. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she enjoyed the way the dress flowed off her, showing off her curves in a very flattering light. The emerald color, black and gold trimmings accenting the color of her eyes, she half turned and saw how well the dress followed her movements. She had to hand it to Ginny the girl knew her stuff, the way the dress gathered around her waist only to fall down into a full skirt was perfect, there was just one thing wrong with it, it was sleeveless.

"Everything all right in there, you haven't apparated on me have you?" came Ginny's impatient voice.

"No Ginny I'm still here" she called.

"Well let us have a look, don't make me have to come in there" Ginny warned.

Hermione took a deep breath in, putting her left arm behind her as she emerged, so she could hide the hideous scars that adorned it.

"You look absolutely benissimo!" Ginny smiled,

"You do have good taste Ginny, but It's not for me" Hermione said.

"What do you mean not for you it's perfect for you, are you worried about the price?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, urging her friend to step closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"It's sleeveless, you know"

"Ah" Ginny stood back understanding her weariness. "look Hermione you will not find a beautiful dress like that with sleeves, you'll just have to suck it up "

Hermione looked at her, a little pissed off with her friend.

"I can't suck it up Ginny its there for everyone to see!" she whispered.

"no it's not, you are the only one who can see it because you know it's there, I never notice it until you do something to make me notice it, it's very faded hermione" Ginny argued, putting her hands on her hips in defiance.

"I just don't think I can" Hermione shook her head.

"Do you want to look good or have Pansy Parkinson laughing at you?" Ginny asked. "Cause that is exactly what will happen"

Hermione sighed, "Maybe I can get a wrap for it"

"There's my girl now go be a good girl and buy it" Ginny pressured.

"Alright if it'll get you off my case I will" Hermione huffed.

"Yes it will" Ginny smirked, turning to flick through some more dresses for herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco was sitting at his desk in his manor office, slowly sipping on fire whisky and reading the stock market report when Hermione knocked on his door.

"Come in," he drawled wondering what she wanted now.

"Draco I just came to tell you that I bought a dress for the ball and charged it to your account, I'm afraid I got a little carried away" she ranted, guilty as all hell for having spent the amount of money she had.

"Don't worry about it, as my wife your entitled and I'd rather you look presentable at the ball" Draco shrugged it off.

Hermione now felt like a fool for actually saying anything, of course money was no object to him who had millions.

"Well I just thought you should know"

"Now I know" Draco smirked.

"Are you drunk?" she asked noticing the slight redness of his eyes and his relaxed demeanor.

"Yes, very much "he replied throwing the report across the desk.

"Ok, I didn't realize your thing was to drink yourself silly in the middle of the week" she arched an eyebrow at him clearly disapproving.

Draco laughed at her ,standing up to walk over to his cabinet and taking a glass out.

"you should try it Granger, maybe if you drank more you wouldn't have so many nightmares, its quite therapeutic for chasing away bad memories" he placed the second glass on his desk and filled it, gesturing for her to sit down before he returned to his seat.

Interesting she thought, talking about bad memories, maybe alcohol helped him open up, maybe he'd open up to her a little more if she joined him.

"Ok, one drink" she said, sitting down and taking a sip of the fire whisky. It tasted awful, like drinking pure gasoline; she had to fight the urge to gag.

"Its better if you drink it fast" he revealed taking a rather large gulp of his.

It was so unlike him to show such a vulnerable side of himself that for a moment Hermione wondered if something had gone wrong at work.

"Pansy misses you"

She had no idea why she said such a silly thing, introducing that bitch to the conversation was not conducive to anything but she found herself wanting to know how he still felt about the girl.

"I highly doubt that" he snorted, taking another gulp of the awful liquid.

Hermione followed suit forcing herself to gulp down some liquid and cringing when it slightly burned as it travelled down her throat.

"I assure you she was quite adamant on that point" she continued studying his expression carefully for any clues.

"The only thing that girl misses is my money" he drawled. "She'd sell her own mother if it meant power and prestige"

"I'm not arguing" Hermione giggled feeling slightly light headed.

"I'd rather not waste my breath on her, where were you today, mother says you were out most of the day?" he asked inquisitorially.

"Your mother really missed her calling in newspapers Draco, I was out with Ginny we bought dresses together" she answered.

"That would be Potter's girl, Weasel's sister?"

"Don't call Ron that, but yes" she chastised.

"How peculiar that he hasn't married her yet" Draco remarked.

"You haven't married either Draco" she shot back, taking another swig of her glass.

"I have, don't you remember?" Draco asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I meant for real, why haven't you married?" she pressed.

"You said once you weren't fit to take care of anyone, well I'm not fit either" he stated, a harsh edge to his voice.

"Why don't you think about it as someone taking care of you" she advised softly.

"Ha, no one takes care of Draco malfoy, I've never needed anyone to do it and I don't need anyone now" he snorted emptying the contents of his glass.

"We all need someone to take care of us Draco" she insinuated.

He stilled as if lost in his own thoughts for a moment, his head drooping slightly.

"That is exactly the type of fluffy notion I would expect from a muggle"

"Insulting me is not going to make you feel better" she declared, polishing off her whiskey, managing to not cringe this time.

"I beg to differ" he grinned pouring her and himself another glass. "You see that's what I've always done seen someone's weakness and attacked it, there's no other sure way to get to someone then by doing that"

"Being a muggle is not my weakness Malfoy, if anything it makes me stronger than you" she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"So we're back to calling me Malfoy, I have hit a nerve, and being a muggle does not make you stronger then I am it just makes you full of weak feelings and emotions" he sneered.

"One might say those feelings and emotions are what put me above you" she shot back at him.

Draco shook his head, "I am so sick of you talking to me in riddles why can't you ever just say what you want to say without going around in circles?"

"Unlike you I don't like hurting other people's feelings or attacking their beliefs or opinions" she shrugged, taking a tentative sip of her drink.

"Touché Granger" he nodded. "Show me your scar"

Hermione was taken aback by his request automatically bringing her arm down behind the desk. "No!"

"Why not?" he asked "come on Granger it's only a scar"

"Its not just a scar Malfoy, there is a lot attached to the scar and I don't feel comfortable showing it off to anyone" she said, holding back the unease she suddenly felt.

"What about people seeing it bothers you so much?" he asked softly.

She looked away from him, she didn't know how to explain it to him the mortification she felt every time she saw it, never mind when ever someone else noticed.

"I think it's ugly" she whispered quickly.

"Granger, you have not seen ugly this is ugly" he said rolling up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, carved into his forearm almost glittering under the candle light. Hermione had never seen a dark mark up close before and found herself fascinated by it. If it had not been for what the mark stood for, it would have been an intricate piece of art.

"At least you can look at yours and consider it to be a badge of honor that you received against your will, mine just reminds everyone of who I am" he said softly, staring at the mark with a repugnant expression.

"Of who you were Malfoy your not that anymore" she said.

He looked up at her and laughed sarcastically making hermione think that maybe she was wrong and he hadn't hung up his death eater robes.

"That's not what people think when they see it Granger, now show me yours" he ordered, getting up abruptly from his chair, walking around the table to stand directly next to her.

"Malfoy…" she begged not at all comfortable with this turn of events.

"I'm not going to ridicule or bite you Granger" he rolled his eyes holding out his hand to her.

Hermione began to shake her head at him when with a speed that literally took her breath away; he'd grabbed hold of her arm and yanked it up, forcing her to stand in the process and allowing him access to her forearm.

"How dare you!" she hissed trying to yank her arm away. He made no move to let go or to make any reply to her angry question, he merely stood there, his feet glued to the floor as he fixed his eyes on her scar. The word 'mud blood' could just be made out, but that wasn't what had him so transfixed; it was the hundreds of scratches that almost hid the word from view. A peculiar feeling had crept inside of him when he'd first seen the tiny scratches, one he hadn't felt since the wedding but much stronger. A wave of pity washed over him, pity for her; for what had driven her to such lengths to hide what his aunt had done to her.

"Draco let go!" she cried out, tears threatening to fall as she continued to try to get her arm back from him.

A sudden urge to feel the scratches over took him - he wanted to know how they felt against her soft skin and slowly lowered his head until his lips brushed the soft skin. There was no denying the sudden and intense rush of emotions that Hermione experienced as she felt his lips on her skin. Confusion was at the forefront , over what he was doing and why he was doing it , light headedness that had everything to do with the awful gasoline she had ingested (and not because he was gently running his lips over her arm) and another , unfamiliar feeling that was slowly making its way inside of her. She couldn't explain the feeling she felt as he continued to caress her arm, not noticing that his grip had loosened. Draco was completely lost in what he was doing- time and space had stopped for him as he gently kissed and licked her scars as though they were still open sores and he could make them disappear. Her skin felt so warm and inviting ,making him ache to see what she tasted like, visions clouding his mind of her moaning beneath him. With one swift movement he'd captured her face between his hands, lowering his cold lips to hers. The moment their lips met Hermione felt herself go limp in his hands, her lips parting in surprise, allowing him access. Draco kissed her hard, deepening the kiss as soon as he felt her surrender, his heart racing as he chewed on her bottom lip, his tongue snaking around hers. He suddenly felt her arms gingerly wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him in closer against her. He took the opportunity to grab her by the waist lifting her slightly and walking backwards until he felt the arm chair behind his knees, carefully sitting down and taking her with him. She sat straddling him on the sofa a small voice screaming at her to stop this before it got too out of hand, and before she woke up and regretted it. He plunged his fingers into the mass of curls on her head, forcing her head down to further deepen the kiss.

STOP screamed the voice of reason inside Draco's head. You are going to regret this, she'll regret this and your whole arrangement is going to go down the shitter.

All sense of reason left him when she moaned into his mouth and slightly gyrated her hips against him, his groin straining against his trousers as a result. He slowly ran his hands down her body, eager to feel every inch of her delicate body. She felt so good sitting on top him he'd forgotten for a moment who they were and why they were there in the first place.

Then it was over.

Hermione ripped her mouth away from his, staring at him for a sec before struggling off him and fleeing the room, leaving a very confused and horny Draco behind.


	10. The Ball

The next few days were excruciating for Hermione, every time she saw Draco she knew she flushed a deep tomato red. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened the other night but the tension was there. Meal times were the worst where they were forced to spend time trying to continue on with their normal routine and hiding it from Narcissa.

She of course picked up on the tension straight away, noticing how the two refused to meet each other's eyes and the way draco seemed to tense every time Hermione walked into any room. Something had happened to change their relationship from one of cold indifference to one of painful ignorance. She didn't bother asking either of them what was going on, they would both lie to her.

Hermione sat in front of the mirror breathing heavily as she tried to enchant her hair into a style she felt comfortable with. The curls had decided to be as difficult as possible staying put for only a few moments before collapsing in a heap around her shoulders.

She decided on a compromise settling the curls in a neat bundle around her shoulders, standing up carefully so she could get a better look at her frame.

The dress just got better each time she looked at it, she'd lost a little weight since she'd last tried it on, making the dress fit more comfortably around her hips. She sighed as she looked at her bare arms, turning she went to fetch the silken wrap she had bought to throw around her shoulders. As she grabbed hold of the wrap she caught sight of her bare forearm, the place where Draco had so tenderly caressed a few nights ago. She was unexpectantly transported back remembering the way he'd set her on fire and how she'd fled. Ignoring the rising emotions, she quickly threw the wrap around her shoulder's turning to stand in the mirror once again. Tonight was going to be fun she told herself, she was going to smile her way through it and not betray any of the odd feelings she was having since draco had kissed her. All she really wanted to do was scream at him why he had done that, it just confused the hell out of her and made this situation harder then it had been. Hermione didn't really need any more difficulties in her life at the moment. Readying herself for the night to come, she took a deep breath and prayed to all the deities that she could make it through the ball. Harry and Ginny would be there in case she found herself bored out of her wits; she just needed to get through the start.

Taking one last look at herself, she left the room, steadying her breathing as she closed the door behind her.

Draco and Narcissa were already in the foyer, waiting for Hermione to come down so that they could leave.

"Does that girl have absolutely no concept of time?" Narcissa asked, royally pissed off at how late they were already.

"Give it a rest mother" Draco said, not in the mood for any arguments.

Narcissa looked at him in shock, how dare he say such a thing to her, things had started turning upside down ever since the mud rat had arrived, she would be very glad indeed when this whole thing was over.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, had a little trouble with my hair" Hermione apologized as she came running into the foyer.

Draco felt his lungs seize up when he looked at her, her hair falling out in places, her dress accentuating every curve of that gorgeous body. With a great effort he got his lungs to suck in air again, looking away, it wouldn't do to have an uncomfortable erection in front of people.

"It seems you didn't quite master it, oh well let's go we're already late" Narcissa scowled.

Hermione made a face at her behind her back following them out to the car

Draco opened the door for her as she slid inside; happily observing that Narcissa did not join them.

"Isn't Narcissa coming?" she asked hopefully when Draco slid in next to her.

"She has her own car" he merely said, turning to look out the car window.

She was very aware of him as they began their journey, it was ludicrous but she could swear she felt heat emanating from him.

Draco was a man on death row. He'd known it from the minute he'd seen her dressed looking delicious in that damn gown. He found himself trying to recite potion ingredients again in his head, pushing the image of her writhing underneath him out of his mind. He had no idea how he had so suddenly begun to want her so badly. Purely physical of course it was only natural, since marrying her he hadn't had any women come visit him at the manor; it was only a matter of time before his body needed a release. But uh releasing himself in her was not a very good option, it would lead to too many complications, she didn't strike him as someone who was into casual sex and he wasn't into long term sex.

Hermione could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly, half suffocating herself to maintain even breathing so he didn't notice how nervous she was, sitting next to him, his leg inches away from her own, and his arm against hers, those lips so cold yet so passionate…

STOP IT!

She shook the image off, chastising herself for letting her mind wonder into such a disgusting corner.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her, having noticed the way she had so violently shaken her head.

"Ah, yes sorry just blurred vision" she smiled, wondering if there had been anything more idiotic she could have said.

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Draco mastering potion making and hermione slowly suffocating. It was a huge relief to both when lights starting appearing in the distance and they arrived outside the Ministry, Hermione forgetting to allow Draco to open her door in her haste to get away from him.

"hang on Granger, you don't' want people to think we're fighting" Draco whispered in her ear, placing the palm of his hand on the small of her back.

Hermione made sure she smiled broadly as they made their way inside, deeply aware of his hand and strangely disappointed that it stayed in position.

"Draco, come there's someone here dying to see you" Narcissa met them at the entrance to the ballroom turning and obviously expecting them to follow suit.

Hermione scanned the room, checking to see if any of her friends had arrived yet, she couldn't see them anywhere. Smile still in place she turned just in time to see Pansy Parkinson sitting at what she presumed was their table, and looking (she had to admit) gorgeous. She had forgotten about her.

"Draco!" the pug gushed, throwing her arms around him.

Yes, she would definitely have to rip that girl to pieces, thought Hermione, the excruciating smile still in place.

Draco quickly undid Pansy's arms from around his neck, rigidly giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Pansy" he greeted.

"It's been so long, what have you been up to?" Pansy squealed completely ignoring hermione.

"Work, marriage, I believe you have met my wife" Draco put his arm around Hermione, making it clear where he stood.

Pansy's face dropped she continued to look at Draco and not at Hermione, slightly disconcerted by his behavior towards her.

"Yes I have, you didn't tell me you were shopping around for a wife" she said brusquely.

"He didn't have to shop for anything" Hermione retorted, turning to Draco "I'm going to find myself a drink, I'll be back"

Draco simply nodded in agreement, letting go of her and turning his attention to the rest of the table.

WHAT A BITCH! Hermione seethed as she made her way to the bar, she'd never really thought much about pansy who hadn't really registered on her radar much at Hogwarts, so her behavior towards her was troubling. Must be a pure blood thing.

"A champagne please" she asked the bar man, leaning against the bar and once again scanning the crowd.

Almost immediately she spotted Ginny, making her way over to her, looking very nice indeed in the dress she had chosen, a slight pang of envy went through hermione as she watched the young girl approach.

"Hermione, you look dazzling!" Ginny complimented, giving her friend a tight hug.

"You look amazing, harry must of lost his cool when he saw you" Hermione laughed.

"I haven't seen him yet" Ginny laughed mischievously.

Hermione nodded knowingly, so the red head had finally followed through on her threat, interesting.

"So where's this husband of yours?" Ginny asked, turning to look at the room.

"He's at our table talking to Pansy, thank you" she took the flute from the bar man and downed half of it's contents.

"Hermione" Ginny chastised.

"I cant stop him from speaking to an old friend" Hermione argued.

"Its not about that its staking your claim"

"On what Ginny?" Hermione asked. "He's not really my husband"

"But Pansy doesn't know that, now finish that drink I'll order us another one and go introduce me" Ginny instructed, ordering two flutes of champagne from the bar man.

Hermione did not argue, accepting she needed some help in standing up to the black princess.

They made their way back to the table Hermione's heart rate going a million miles per hour, and found Pansy still glued to Draco's side.

"Draco" she interrupted them, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she did so.

"Ginny wanted to say hi"

Draco stood to greet the red head, politely extending a hand to the girl.

"Its so nice to meet the love of Hermione's life, finally!" Ginny gushed, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"My pleasure" Draco drawled.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in like this but my date seems to be running a little late, excuse me" Ginny practically shoved Pansy off her seat, sitting down quickly and ignoring the exclamations from Pansy.

"Not at all, its always nice to meet a friend of hermione" Draco said absently, sitting down next to her.

Hermione had to contain her laughter as pansy angrily strode away still muttering to herself as she did so. Sitting down she took a sip of her champagne and relaxed.

"What's holding Potter up, it seems a bit strange for boy wonder to be late" Draco asked Ginny.

"Oh I'm sure Harry is here some where" Ginny replied cryptically.

Draco was about to ask her what she meant by that when the girl jumped up, having spotted her date across the room. "Oh there he is, I'll catch up with you later Hermione"

Hermione nodded, turning to spy who Ginny had chosen as her date instead of harry. Theodore Nott smiled down at the red head as she approached, throwing an arm around her as he talked, probably apologizing for his lateness.

"What's going on?" Draco asked Hermione.

"She's trying to give up on Harry" Hermione said quietly turning back to the table.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Potter was dumped by a girl" Draco smiled, fully satisfied.

"Stop Draco, your sympathy is a little too much" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's not worthy of any sympathy, Granger if he loved her he wouldn't spend his time doing what he's doing" Draco shrugged, grabbing her flute and polishing off the contents. Hermione didn't argue, after all Draco was right.

"Hermione, so glad to see you!" Mêlée said, having noticed them from her own table, "Draco always a pleasure"

"You don't need to pretend mêlée, we both know you can't stand me" Draco stood to give the older woman a hug, smiling what Hermione saw as a heart felt smile, something she had never see him do even with Narcissa.

"Well I cant really fall out with the man prized to be the richest man in the wizarding world" mêlée laughed giving him a playful slap.

"That's why I like you so much mêlée, you can be so honest sometimes" Draco returned the smile.

"I hope you don't mind Hermione but I must have a dance with this young man, keeping up appearances you know" mêlée winked at Hermione.

"I understand" Hermione laughed, nodding her approval.

She watched as Draco led the older woman to the dance floor, his face betraying a joy she had never really seen in him. It was just another question in a long line of questions she had about him, why was he so close to mêlée?

"Mind if I join you?"

Harry stood smiling down at her, dressed impeccably in black robes.

"You don't need to ask that Harry" Hermione said, pushing a chair out for him with her foot.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, taking two flutes from the tray a waiter was holding and handing one to her.

"Same old, different theme same scene" she shrugged, taking a sip of her drink.

"I see Draco's enjoying himself" Harry observed, looking over at the dance floor where Draco and mêlée were dancing.

"Yes, so who did you come with?" Hermione asked.

"Alas I am flying solo tonight" he revealed, sipping his champagne.

"That's your choice harry" Hermione said.

"Yes well I think its for the best anyway"

"The best for who?" she asked, setting her glass down. "Are you really ready to let Ginny go?"

"Hermione there's something I haven't told you about Ginny" he sighed, looking down at his hands.

"Well spill it!" she urged, wondering if Ginny had done something and not told her.

"I don't love her" he said quietly.

"What, that's absurd you've always loved her!" Hermione cried, shocked.

"No, I loved her a long time ago but in the past few years I've fallen out of love with her" Harry said.

"Why in the world would you keep her on a string like that!" Hermione rebuked him.

"I thought it would go away, that eventually once everything settled down the love would appear again" he answered softly, hunching his shoulders.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, the nerve of him letting Ginny believe that some day they would be together when he knew he didn't love her.

"Can you not judge me, mione can't we just put this to one side till later?" Harry asked her, reaching out to hold her hand.

Hermione sighed and nodded, she'd be a real hypocrite if she didn't let it go, she'd asked him not to judge her once, also.

"Did you want to dance?" he asked, smiling.

"Alright harry but this conversation is not over" she said, rising from the table and allowing him to lead her onto the dance floor.

She placed one arm on his shoulder, looking to see if she could find Ginny anywhere, feeling such pity for the other girl.

"Remember the last time we danced?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I was all sad because Ron had left" she laughed, memories filtering in about that night.

"I was trying to cheer you up" Harry nodded.

"And I was having none of it"

It had been one of the worse moments of the war, hiding out in the forest very upset that Ron had just walked out on them, on her and left them to their own devices. How times had changed, she thought back then she'd been head over heels for Ron fantasising about the day they would marry, but as often happens in life, it did not go at all according to plan.

"Is he still angry at me?" she whispered.

"I think he's more ashamed then anything, he's too much of a chicken to come see you" Harry comforted her.

"Can I have my wife back potter?" a sudden irritated voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Of course" Harry smiled at Draco, handing hermione over to him.

"We'll chat soon" he winked leaving them alone.

"We were just talking" Hermione huffed, recognizing his edginess.

"That's not what it looked like from where I was standing" he bit back, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm not going to explain myself again" she smiled, conscious of the other people around them.

"It looked as though he was whispering some romantic drivel in your ear" Draco said.

"I don't care how it looked" she replied, becoming aware of just how close to his own body he was holding her, she could feel his chest against hers.

"Remember whose wife you are, your not some tramp out on her graduation night"

"Draco, calm down people are starting to stare"

"Do you realize you had your chin on his shoulder?"

"I…" Hermione hadn't realised she had done that; it must have been the nostalgic chat they'd been having that had made her behave so familiar with harry.

"Is it too much to ask that you not act like that"

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was doing that" she said quietly, bowing her head to hide her expression.

Draco let it go; it wouldn't do to make her cry in front of the entire wizarding society. His blood was still boiling from the scene he had witnessed as he danced with Pansy's mother. He'd noticed potter chatting to his wife, the way she had allowed the man to hold her hand, then they'd gotten up to dance, and Draco had tried desperately to control his anger so that he didn't suddenly leap across the dance floor and hex Potter. His self control had all ended however when he'd witnessed Hermione, resting her chin on the other man's shoulder looking at him through big brown puppy dog eyes. That's when he'd excused himself from mêlée and made his way over.

"Did you want to go back to the table?" he asked her.

She nodded, taking the arm he offered and keeping her head down as they made their way back to their table.

An hour later found her drunk and completely bored out of her skull. She'd tried engaging in the conversation but it all seemed so trivial to her.

"I'm going to take a breather" she whispered into Draco's ear, slowly standing and taking every step to the outside balcony slowly, for fear that she might fall over and further ridicule herself.

The blast of fresh air that hit her face as she stepped outside was complete heaven. It was nice to have a quiet moment to herself, to think everything over. Harry had really blown her away with his revelation; it was so cruel of him to be so unfair to her.

"Feeling out of your depth mud blood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes not even bothering to turn around and acknowledge the other woman.

"It always surprises me how you people can show yourselves in public" Pansy spat, coming to stand next to hermione.

"Give it a break pansy, I'm not in the mood for a cat fight right now" Hermione said, continuing to stare ahead.

"What I can't work out is why Draco would even look at you never mind actually marrying you"

"You just won't shut up will you?" Hermione flung at her, turning slightly to face her. "Your problem isn't with me at all; your problem is that Draco hasn't looked at you, that he hasn't married you!"

"You little cow!" Pansy raised her arm, ready to strike the other girl's face.

"Pansy!" roared Draco, grabbing Pansy's wrist before she could follow through. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Come off it Draco, its obvious there's some arrangement here, why would you otherwise marry her?" Pansy screamed, yanking her hand away.

"What I do is of no business to you Pansy, now please leave" Draco said, his tone menacing.

Pansy shook her head, "this is just ridiculous have your mud blood I'm sure Lucius is happy he's dead!'

The girl spat, fleeing before Draco had a chance to reply to her smear.

"She's a riot!" Hermione laughed, leaning back against the banister.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her, looking at her suspiciously.

"A little" she nodded.

"I think it might be time to take you home" he said, turning on his heal to leave.

"Why did you kiss me?' she asked abruptly.

Draco stopped mid step, she wasn't a little drunk she was very drunk; he doubted sober Hermione would have ever uttered those words to him.

"You're obviously very drunk Granger lets take you home" he walked over to her, grabbing her arm in an effort to get her moving.

"It's a simple question Draco, is the great cold icy Draco Malfoy incapable of a simple answer?" she mocked him.

Draco tightened his jaw; the woman really knew how to push his buttons.

"Do you want to know why I kissed you Granger?" he breathed still holding her arm, his face inches away from hers.

She nodded, laughter dancing in her eyes as she waited for an answer.

"It's simple Granger, I haven't had a woman in a long time it was simple lust that drove me to kiss you"

She was slightly taken aback by that response, not knowing what she'd really been expecting but a little disappointed.

"Oh"

"So if we're done with the questions I would really like to go home now" he said, backing away from her.

She just nodded, sadness welling up inside of her, which was stupid of course, what did she expect from him, a fluffy declaration of love? Is that what she wanted?


	11. Seducing Draco Malfoy

**A/N Hi once again thank you all for the nice and helpful reviews, much appreciated. I confess I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, with hermione and Draco nothing is ever easy. Enjoy!**

* * *

The arrogance of Draco Malfoy was at the fore front of Hermione's mind the next morning as she sat in the library, drinking tea and pretending to read a book on the histories of wizarding land marks. He needed to be bought down a peg or two she thought, taking a sip of her tea. The man was simply incapable of any emotion, clearly due to past events, she half wished he was the laughing psychopath he'd been at Hogwarts at least he'd displayed feelings back then. Asking him straight out had not worked, and she'd slightly cringed when she'd recalled it that morning, suffering a hang over and wanting to drown herself in the pool. Beating around the bush with barely thought out plans had not worked either. Asking his cold blooded mother had not worked. Unless she decided to ask the Parkinson's (that was a nicely thought out plan, walk up to pansy and ask her if she knew what had happened to Draco) she needed to change tactics. There was just one thing left to do other than tracking down ex death eaters; she'd just have to seduce him. She had to admit it was a slightly over the top solution, seducing Draco Malfoy simply to get information to satisfy her curiosity was pure insanity. The truth when she allowed herself to think about it, that from the moment he'd kissed her in his office, she'd wanted him. At first the whole thing had sickened her, sleeping with Draco Malfoy was not something she would have placed on her bucket list or any list for that matter. He'd managed to awaken some deeply buried emotions in her that she hadn't felt since the early days with Ron. At twenty two Hermione Granger had never really felt the need for uh extra curricular activities and the mere mention of such things used to make her turn a deep shade of red. The other reason (much stronger reason , she told herself) to seduce Malfoy was to bring him back to the land of the living, show him that he was just as capable of emotions as any muggle before she left to resume her life as Hermione Granger. Yes she might regret it, or he might just turn her down but it was worth a try. Closing the book she hadn't read, she got up and left the library meaning to track down her friend Ginny and asking for some tips. The irony of asking a much younger woman to help her get her husband to have sex with her was not lost on hermione.

The arrogance of Hermione Granger was at the forefront of Draco's mind as he tried concentrating on several proposals Blaise had sent him that morning. She seemed to be living in a fairy world where everything could be solved by flitting around, cuddles and talking, always with the talking. He was tired of talking, he just wanted her to shut up and resume the nice indifferent routine they had had before she'd gone and messed it all up. Before you went and messed it up, Draco's inner voice mocked him.

True he did wish he'd never touched her, it had turned her into a mother hen, who knows what would have happened if she'd allowed him to continue. There was just one thing for him to do, he'd have to set her straight give her another talking to about her responsibilities while in the manor, and remind her of their deal. Yes that's exactly what he would do, that would shut her up and then maybe he could stop fantasying about her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You're kidding" Ginny burst into laughter, causing Hermione to go a deep shade of red.

"Can we please be mature about this" she cringed.

"Ok, give me a minute" Ginny put her hand up, trying to stop the hysterical laughter.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her, ready to abuse her if she started to laugh again.

"Ok, so run this by me again, this wanting to bed Malfoy all of a sudden" Ginny coughed.

"I just want to bring him down a peg or two" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"By sleeping with him" Ginny arched an eyebrow, laughter dancing in her eyes.

"Don't make it sound so….dirty" Hermione cringed again.

"It's only dirty if you think of it as dirty, its perfectly natural to want to sleep with your husband, even a fake one" Ginny winked.

"I thought you could help but obviously your just going to continue to make fun of me" Hermione sighed, rising to leave.

"Stop, look I'm sorry I'm not making fun you're just being so touchy" Ginny seized her arm, preventing her from leaving.

"Alright but can we stop with the innuendo?" Hermione rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

"So you want to know how to uh seduce Malfoy?" Ginny asked, her face masked into one of disinterest.

"Yes, I'm not really good at that kind of stuff" Hermione confessed.

"Yes well it did take you most of Hogwarts to seduce Ron and then when you had him you finally decided you didn't want to seduce him anymore" Ginny agreed, nodding her head understandingly.

"At least I decided before we got too serious" Hermione blurted, thinking about what Harry had told her.

"now you're being touchy again, what about this entire thing bothers you so much, it's just sex in the end" Ginny sighed.

"Sorry I'm just a little wound up, I'm probably going to have to be very drunk when I do this"

"nonsense it's quite easy, I mean he did kiss you once so the idea doesn't repulse him and he did admit to you that he lusted after you" Ginny commented, pointing a finger at her.

"Well he didn't say he lusted after me he said…."

"yes I know what he said but it pretty much boils down to the fact that at a point in time he lusted after you" Ginny cut her off.

Hermione nodded in agreement letting the other girl continue.

"So it's pretty simple Hermione, you just have to get him alone, and proposition him or get him legless, kidding!" Ginny exclaimed before hermione could get up again.

"Ha ha ha" Hermione sulked. "I can't just jump him Ginny, I do want him to do something"

"I'm not saying jump him like a hyena, just get him alone and slyly get him to kiss you again, it can't be that difficult, make it obvious you want him to bang the shit out of you and he'll go there" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"Ginny when did you start talking so….unladylike?" Hermione asked, a little disgusted by her language.

"Since I decided that you can't change yourself for other people, Hermione" Ginny replied, hotly.

"So, enough about me how's the Harry front?" she asked, a little guilty at not being able to tell one of her friends that her other friend was a complete moron.

"There is no Harry front, that's another change I've decided to make, he can go to Salazar for all I care" Ginny said quietly.

"Ok…" Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or not.

"I think there's someone else" Ginny revealed, not looking like a woman who didn't care.

"Are you serious?" Hermione fought the urge to laugh, Harry wasn't that much of a cad.

"I know it sounds silly, but the way he's acting I doubt he loves me anymore"

Hermione just nodded, she was right about one thing.

"Which can only mean he's in love with someone else" Ginny joined the dots.

"Ginny, people fall in and out of love all the time, it's not always someone else"

"In Harry's case I think it is" Ginny argued. "Anyway lets not talk about him I'm done. Are you going to see Ron?"

"Ah" she'd been caught off guard by Ginny's question, sadly she'd totally forgotten about Ron. "I might some time"

"you'll have to face him some time, hermione" Ginny stated.

"Yes I know"

"Ok, lets talk more about how to get into Draco Malfoy's pants!" Ginny's face beamed with laughter.

"Ok" Hermione rolled her eyes again, she wasn't going to stop Ginny's fun, after all she had just lost the love of her life, might as well let have her fun.

Her stomach seemed to be filled with millions of butterflies, as she apparated onto the manor's front porch, the two cocktails Ginny had forced her to ingest not helping at all. She had been trying to think up excuses to get Draco alone, ignoring Ginny's suggestion that she should just ask if she could see him and wink . Tonight was the night she was going to show him that he couldn't simply go through life and not care about anything or anybody, or she was going to humiliate herself so badly that she would drown herself in the pool. Either way, it was easier said then done.

Walking through the hallway, butterflies performing acrobatics in her stomach still, she schooled her face to look casual, (whatever that was) and leisurely walked into the dinning room.

Narcissa spotted her first, her eyes rising slightly at the lateness of her arrival.

"Sorry I'm late, Ginny and I lost track of time" she smiled at Narcissa, sitting down next to the woman.

"We can't be expected to wait for you" Narcissa shook her head, irritated.

"I never asked you to wait for me " she shot back.

"Can we continue with our meal please?" Draco drawled, continuing to eat his dinner quietly.

They ate their dinner in silence, Hermione's many excuses swimming around her head, the butterflies still partying in her stomach, a ball of nerves. She was having major second thoughts about the whole thing, it was the most insane thing she had ever thought to do in her life, and living in the manor must have had some effect on her brain.

"Hermione, can I see you in my office after dinner?" Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah" she said, a little confused and a little ticked off at his tone, the headmaster tone.

Narcissa of course was all smiles, not knowing what Draco wanted to see her about, but enjoying the fact that he was once again displeased with her.

Hermione's heart rate went into over drive, this was it no excuses needed, yes he had his own agenda in wanting to see her but that could be dealt with before she uh, she uh well before she did her thing.

Departing from the table before Draco or Narcissa, Hermione rushed upstairs, jumped into the shower and was dressed before she had time to really think about what she was about to do. After all this was Draco Malfoy, did she really want to go there?

Setting a lesurely pace, she walked onto the corridor, making her way down to the office, reciting mantras of courage in her head as she went, giving him enough time to be there before she arrived.

She reached the office door, and just stood there. Every fiber of her body screaming at her to not go through with this, to abandon this silly plan and just go on with her life at the manor. Shaking slightly she gently touched the door, knowing it would open and she'd find him inside.

Draco was sitting at his desk, a glass of some alcohol once again in his hands, Hermione had a case of slight déjà vu as she walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked casually sitting down so she could hide her trembling hands.

"I think we need to discuss some ground rules" he said, looking at her hard.

"Ok, is this where I curtsy?" Hermione replied harshly, his tone getting the better of her.

"I'm serious Granger, things are getting out of hand, lines are being crossed we need to redraw the lines" Draco bit out.

Hermione had a feeling he would not appreciate her leaping on top of him right now, and the manner with which he was speaking had eroded her eagerness to do so.

"Fire away"

"I need you to stop trying to pry into my private life" he said.

"You mean asking you uncomfortable questions?" Hermione suggested.

"Yes" Draco nodded, content that at least she and he were on the same page.

"Like the ones you asked me?"

Fantastic, just when he thought this was going to be quick, she'd thrown a spanner in.

"Ok, point taken, we need to stop prying into each other's lives"

"Like for example telling me who I can and can't see, or in Harry's case who I can or cant be too friendly with" she continued her monologue.

A muscle twitched in his jaw, he took a long sip from his glass , the minutes ticking by, she was half afraid he was going to completely lose it at her.

"I have given you my reasons for that" he answered quietly.

"I don't mind answering your questions" she replied, eyeing him.

"What?" he looked at her, confused.

"I don't like showing my scar because it doesn't only show off Bellatrix's handiwork but my own, it's a shameful reminder of a period in my life that I am not overly proud of. The nightmares are more centered on what I am doing in them then what Bellatrix is doing" she rattled off.

Draco sat unmoving, truly blown away at her revelation, this was not at all how he'd wanted this conversation to go, he'd hoped to stop the deep and meaningful discussions not continue them, the last thing he wanted to hear about was her 'feelings'.

"Ok, I appreciate that granger however.."

"I also have a deep resentment against Ron and Harry for going on with their lives and leaving me behind" she continued, oblivious to his awkwardness.

Draco stood, heading over to his cabinet and retrieving a bottle of brandy, he was going to need this.

"That's something you need to discuss with them" he said, his back to her , as he poured himself a drink.

"I might just do that, but in the mean time why don't you share something?" she suggested.

Draco was nearing the end of his tether, he didn't want to be patient to her healer, it seemed she really needed a harsh response to finally put a stop to this 'sharing'.

"I've told you before Granger, I do not need to discuss anything with anyone, I'm not sitting in a fetal position in my bedroom rocking back and forth, wishing it would go away, I'm not some simpering fool crying out at night because I have nightmares about something that happened many years ago!" he shouted.

"Because you won't let yourself!" Hermione cried back.

He looked at her gaping, had she heard what he had just said, or what he had called her ?

"Granger are you really saying I should be a simpering fool crying out at night whilst in a fetal position in my bedroom?" he asked, bewildered.

"It would be improvement" she nodded.

He took in a deep breath, running his hand through his hair, frustrated beyond belief by her unwillingness to understand that there were certain things that were off limits to her.

"Why are you bothering me with this, can't potter be you pet project go talk to him about the past"

"I don't need to, harry shares everything with me" she shrugged.

Great, boy wonder was a sharer, draco was liking him even more now, an image of Potter holding a box of tissues in his lap whilst crying his eyes out about his feelings over the state of quidditch, came to mind.

"Good for him, but I bet what you have just told me you've never told him!" Draco shot back.

"No, I haven't" she agreed, making a mental note to think that one over later. Slowly rising from her seat she walked over to where he was still standing by the door way, a sense of purpose etched into her features.

"What are you going?" Draco exhaled sharply, unable to tear his eyes away from hers.

Hermione did not answer him, coming to a stop directly in front of him, her body racked with nerves, it was now or never. Tentatively she lent in, placing her head on his chest , then when she got no reaction, winding her arms around him and pulling him closer to her.

Draco stood stock still, completely confused and very uncomfortable, he'd watched as she'd lent her head on his chest, panic seizing him instantly which made him want to throw her off. But he didn't he simply stood there. Then she'd wound her arms around his midriff, pulling him against her so hard that he felt her heart beat.

He knew what she was doing, she was …hugging him, for what reason he didn't quite grasp, did she think this would send him into a fetal position?

Hermione sighed against him, enjoying his discomfort and aware of the fact that he hadn't told her off yet. Slowly she lifted her head to look up at him, her arms still around him, his arms staunchly holding him up against the cabinet.

His face spoke volumes, he looked at her as though she were a poisonous spider, terrified that if he moved an inch the spider would sink it's venom into him.

Ignoring her sudden cold feet at seeing his expression, hermione slowly moved her hand to cup his face, willing him with her eyes not to reject her.

Draco had a million thoughts running through his head as she cupped his face, begging him with her eyes, none of them were sanitary. His unease with this whole thing had slowing ebbed away leaving behind feeling of wanting.

Damn her for this he thought, he would not be the one to blame for this, it had been her decision to change their relationship come what may it would all rest at her feet.

Throwing caution to the wind, he lent in, sighing as he latched onto her mouth, her arm dropping to join the other one around his neck. Hermione closed her eyes reveling in his taste, his smell forgetting everything except the great need that had leapt inside of her at his touch. Draco continued his assault on her mouth, forcing her lips opened so that he could snake his tongue around hers, enjoying how she moaned under him. He was a lost man now there was no going back, he would have her body and his lust would be satiated. Tearing his mouth from hers, he swung her up in his arms, walking out of the office and taking her up stairs to her bedroom. He did not want the complications of having to ask her to leave his bedroom once he'd had her, this way he could leave.

Hermione was reeling from all the emotions he had awoken once again in side of her, keeping her head down so as not to meet his eyes.

On reaching her door, he kicked it opened carrying her over to the bed and unceremoniously dumping her on it. Before she had a chance to regain her bearings he was on her, his mouth once again latching onto hers as he ran his hands over her delicate form. Hermione kissed him back, grabbing hold of his hair to pull him down further to her, wriggling her hips underneath him wanting to feel him against her.

"Slow down Granger" Draco breathed against her lips, she was getting him too excited too soon, any more of this and he'd rip her pants off and thrust himself inside.

Hermione nodded allowing him to set the pace from now on. Draco slid his mouth along her jaw, making his way down across her neck , leaving a trial of tingling flesh as he went. Salazar she felt good, he thought running his lips along her chest , cupping a breast as he returned his mouth to hers. Hermione moaned into his mouth at his ministrations enjoying the fire he was erupting inside of her, she'd known he'd be good. Draco slid his hand under her shirt slowing sliding it up until it was over her shoulders, a smirk spreading along his mouth when he saw her breasts. She turned her face away extremely embarrassed that he was looking her that way, no one had ever looked at her that way.

"Granger look at me" he ordered, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"You don't need to be ashamed, they're perfect" he whispered planting a feather like kiss on her lips, before he moved his attention back to her breasts. Hermione was completely lost , she cried out as she felt his tongue on her nipple, her hands bunching up the sheets on either side of her. Satisfied he brought his lips once again back to hers crushing her with his body. She bought her hands back up to his head, pulling at his hair and silently begging him to release her. draco answered by sliding his hands down the length of her body, caressing her as he went until he reached the hem of her shorts. She caught her breath waiting eagerly for what he was about to do.

Still keeping his mouth on hers, he slid his hand inside her pants, waiting to feel how wet for him she was, groaning when he finally breached her entrance, inserting a finger inside of her. And that was when he made one hell of a discovery.

Instantly she stiffened, crying out in what could be construed as either pain or feral pleasure. That wasn't what had him pulling his finger out a minute later, he continued to crush her lips, bruising them with the ferocity of his lust, slowly edging his finger further inside her until a barrier stopped him.

Draco's eyes flew open at the discovery , confusion flooding his senses as he tried to make sense of what that meant. Hermione had noticed him stiffen and inwardly cringed at what she was certain had made him stop, she hadn't thought he would know at least not so quickly.

"Granger, what the fuck?" he asked angrily looking down at her.

Hermione put her hands over her face completely mortified. Having sex with a stranger was one thing, having a chat about her virginity while half clothed was something else.

"It doesn't matter" she breathed.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked her, still staring down at her. "That is not something you just give to anyone"

She cringed, this was not what she wanted to talk about at all.

"I mean krud, the weasel , a certain amount of years to have had the chance to uh change things" he continued, honestly confused by the state of affairs. She was not some ugly buck toothed prig, she was a somewhat beautiful attractive young woman who had been the darling of the wizarding world, surely someone would have at one time made an offer.

"Look draco, I would rather not talk about this right now" she said through her hands, shaking her head for effect.

Taking a deep breath to control himself from abusing her for her idiocy, he gently pried her hands away , using his legs to steady himself as he held onto her wrists.

Hermione kept her eyes tightly shut, shame coloring her face and tears threatening to overwhelm her. This had all been a mistake he was simply going to ridicule her and leave.

"Granger look at me" he urged softly. She shook her head seemingly squeezing her eyes shut tighter. "Come on Granger I'm not going to hurt you"

Sighing she slowly opened them, eyeing him wearily and swallowing very hard.

"Why would you ever think I was worthy enough for you to gift me something so special?" he whispered, letting go of her wrists so he could wipe away the tears that had started to fall.

"I wanted to" she managed her throat dry.

Draco shook his head, resting it on her forehead his breathing erratic as he thought on the mess this had turned into. He couldn't do this, take away her virginity when he knew it would lead to her getting hurt in the end. A strange feeling coiled himself inside his stomach, much worse then the pity he had once felt for her.

She had started shivering with cold ,or fear he didn't really know, all he knew was he wanted to stop it, and that he wanted her. This spanner in the works had just made him want her even more, she had chosen him to gift such a precious moment to, no one would ever be able to take this from him, he had to struggle hard for it all not to affect him. She was giving him a lot, he would have to give her a lot back, if only for one night.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, lifting his head up to try and read her.

Hermione nodded, she wanted him to stop looking at her so intently tempted to close her eyes shut again.

Draco nodded, tracing a gentle row of kisses along her lips, his touch more gentle wanting to savor this moment forever. Hermione allowed herself to relax under him, sliding her arms up around his neck, taking pleasure in the slow pace.

Had Draco known what would come from this night, it is highly likely that he would have stopped, bid her goodnight and left, their lives moving on as before, but he did not know what was coming.

Slowly he slid her shorts down past her knees, letting her do the rest, moving his kisses back to her neck while he slid his finger back inside of her, gently this time not wanting to hurt her,

"Draco" the sound of her moaning his name, was turning him on, he could feel his erection growing as he continued to explore her, readying her for him. She began to wriggle underneath him again, thrusting her hips upwards to make his finger go deeper, feeling a wave crush over her as she did so.

Draco couldn't stand it any longer, he needed to be inside her feel her wrapped around him, slowly he pulled his finger out hermione crying out in disappointment at the loss.

" I need you to hold onto my shoulders, hermione, if it hurts too much you need to tell me and I will stop, ok?" he whispered, his face inches away from hers.

"Mmm" Hermione nodded, grasping his shoulders scared to death that this was finally it.

Draco positioned himself at her entrance, taking a deep breath to relish in what he was about to do. This was it there would be no going back now or ever, he would always have this to remember her by, one good memory in a river full of bad ones.

Slowly as he gazed upon her face, noticing that she was chewing on her bottom lip, he slid inside of her, a harsh breath escaping him as he felt her walls give way to him. Hermione gasped as she felt him enter her, mixed sensations shooting straight through her, she never knew she could feel that good.

She felt fantastic, so tight with inexperience and fear, he just managed to control himself as he slid further in, a wave of emotion hitting him as he reached her barrier.

Once again he had to be sure, he had to know that this was her decision not coerced but given with free will. Resting his head on her forehead he struggled to maintain his even breathing, feeling how she trembled, "are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes, Draco I've never been more sure of anything in my life" she hesitantly gave him a kiss, grasping his shoulders hard as she felt him move again.

Draco broke through the barrier, thrusting all the way inside her, moaning as her nails bit into his flesh and she chocked on a whimper. He had never felt so complete as he did at that moment, totally complete and happy.

Little by little so as not to hurt her, he eased out until only his tip remained inside of her,

"You ok?" he asked.

Hermione responded by lifting her hips off the bed, causing him to slip back inside of her. Not going to ask twice he began to build up a slow rhythm wanting her to enjoy this as much as he was, a pressure on his chest as he thought about spending the rest of his life right where he was.


	12. Mr Nice Guy

Hermione walked along the street, a smile playing on her lips as she passed the market vendors, thoughts of last night dancing around her head. She'd woken up to find herself alone that morning which no surprise she hadn't expected him to stay, he was not the type to whisper sweet meaningless drivel in his lover's ear. Still she had felt a little disappointed especially when Narcissa had informed her that Draco had left very early that morning something about an urgent meeting, she knew he was avoiding her. That's what Draco malfoy did when he was uncomfortable with things he ran away, but the good thing was he couldn't run from her forever they still had four months to go.

She'd then realised that to some extent that was exactly what she did, whenever she didn't want to confront something she generally ran too, so she'd made up her mind to change things.

So it was that she now found herself making her way to Ron and Lavender's home, they would be parents very soon and she wasn't going to miss that.

Turning into a deserted lane, she made her way up the garden path spotting smoke emanating from the leaning house's chimney, signifying that they were home.

Taking a deep breath as she reached the door, once again reciting mantras in her head, she slowly knocked and waited.

Ron was shocked to see her, he was never good at hiding his emotions and he didn't hide them now as he opened the door to find hermione standing there looking very sheepish.

"Morning ron, how are you?" she asked, a tight smile forming on her lips.

"Mione didn't expect to see you here" he replied.

"I thought I'd come see how big lavender is" she joked.

Ron nodded, stepping aside to let her in not betraying anything at all. Hermione sighed walking pass him into the lounge room, feeling very uncertain and wishing she could just apparate out of there.

"So how's it been?" she asked weakly, sitting herself down in an armchair.

"Why do you care?" he scoffed.

Here we go she thought, he'd finally bared his real feelings to her.

"Ron, of course I care, is lavender here?'

"She's stepped out for a moment, why are you really here, haven't seen you in months" he eyed her, leaning against an arm rest, arms crossed.

"I'm really sorry about that Ron but I'm here now"

"Took you long enough" he huffed, still eyeing her intently.

"Are we really going to continue this hermione bashing conversation or are we going to sit down and have an adult conversation?" she quipped.

"That's just you isn't it mione, ordering people about, you haven't really changed" Ron said shaking his head.

"I'm not ordering anybody around I came here because I'm sick and tired of being judged Ronald, I'm sick of having to watch everything I do in case it upsets you and harry!" she cried.

"Do not turn this around on me mione, I've never interfered in your life"

"Oh really, you've never tried to run my life, or tried to force me to live it the way you wanted?" she shot back.

"I only ever wanted what was best for you and marrying malfoy was not one of them!" he shouted, shaking with anger.

"There it is, trying to control what I do, I am not going to defend my marriage Ron, and I can marry whoever the flipping I want!" she stood, ready to leave before she hexed her friend.

"What is all the shouting about?" lavender asked, having walked in and looking at both of them disapprovingly.

"Sorry love hermione was just leaving" Ron shrugged shooting her a smile.

Hermione shook her head sadly, this had been a mistake before lavender could say anything she apparated out of the Weasely house, landing in the forest somewhere.

Ron could be such a hurtful arse sometimes, he always knew how to hurt her the most, and she shouldn't have gone there today. Silently she let the tears fall, until her whole body was shaking, she knew she had lost one of her friends forever and nothing she would ever do would make it better.

Draco was in the dinning room eating alone. His mother had left an hour ago, explaining she had a previous dinner engagement, hermione apparently had not been home all day and hadn't yet arrived. Draco tried not to think about why she wasn't there, it should have made him happy to be alone for once , not having to deal with the aftermath of their night together. He had left her early on in the night, once he was sure she was in a deep sleep and gone straight to his room, not getting a wink of sleep. He wasn't going to lie to himself, the night had been amazing and fulfilling, it had scratched a certain itch he'd had for a while, but that was over. It was an amazing satisfying event that was not going to happen again, for his and her sake and for the sake of their contract, he didn't want her upping and leaving him before the year was finished. Hesitantly he looked outside, seeing how dark it had gotten, where was she? Hopefully she hadn't had some emotional skiz out and ran away, that would not work for him at all.

Just as he was considering sending one of the elves to go find her, she walked in looking and smelling as though she'd slept on grass.

"Sorry I'm late" she apologized quietly, not meeting his eyes as she quickly sat down.

"No problems" he said casually, still looking at her.

Was she upset at him?

Hermione did not speak again, she simply ate her dinner not once looking up at him. the silence was grating on his nerves, this was not at all like her, usually if she had a beef with him she let it be known. This behavior was just plain annoying.

"Ok what is it?" he asked, dropping his fork.

She finally looked up from her plate, confused.

"What?"

"don't' what me, its obvious something is bothering you, and I'd rather you let it out then continue to sit there sulking" he ground out.

Hermione looked as though she was going to scream at him, her face contorting in rage, but just as quickly , she replaced it with a blank stare.

"I am not up set with you," she said quietly, eating some of her dinner.

"Then what is it?" he pressed, she was acting so strangely.

Sighing heavily and rolling her eyes she put her fork down, leaning back in her chair.

"I thought we'd agreed not to pry into each others lives"

"Granger, I am not prying I'm simply concerned" he corrected.

"Oh are you now, I would have thought nothing concerns you"

She knew she was behaving very immaturely but she was sick with the man in her life acting like complete cads. Did they have a secret coven where they all met to discuss the ways in which they could ruin her life?

"Is this about what happened last night?" he suddenly asked, a slight tremor in his jaw.

"Do you regret it?" she whispered neither agreeing nor denying anything.

"Do you?" he threw back, a little on edge.

"No" she said simply shaking her head.

Draco didn't know why he felt relieved by her answer, it didn't really matter to him whether she did or not, it was the sulking he couldn't handle.

"I don't either but I also don't think it should happen again"

She simply nodded, she knew this was coming.

"So if you're not up set about that , what is it?"

"I went to see Ron today" she whispered, barely holding herself together.

"Oh…" he hadn't expected that. Ok so the red haired had made her upset, so why was she sulking here.

"He said some terrible things…." She explained further, wiping away a stray tear.

Now he wished he'd never asked, once again they were back in the realm of awkwardness and it had nothing to do with sex or him really.

"Well you shouldn't let it get to you" he cleared his throat, panic seizing him, if she burst out crying , he wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

Hermione nodded, silently the tears still falling.

Suddenly she got up from her seat, rushing out of the room so fast Draco didn't have a chance to stop her.

Groaning loudly, draco ran a hand through his hair, this relationship was getting more complicated and the strange thing was he felt himself wanting to tear the weasel apart not because it would be a self satisfying thing to do ( and it would) but because he'd hurt her.

Ron was busy putting everything away in his back yard, while lavender finished her chores, when he found Draco malfoy standing in the dark.

"What are you doing?" he yelled , his breathing heavy from the shock he had received.

"Not what I'd like to be doing , I assure you weasel" Draco drawled, walking closer to the red head.

Ron took an involuntary step backwards as he approached, a look of uncertainty crossing his face.

"Don't worry I'm not about to hurt you however enjoyable that would be, I don't relish the idea of having a visit from the aurors" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Alright so why are you here, hiding in my backyard?" Ron ground out.

"Hermione is really up set" Draco said before he could formulate a better response.

"That has nothing to do with you" Ron shot back.

"It has everything to do with me, I will not have you going around up setting her and then leaving me to deal with it" Draco shouted.

"Leaving you to deal with it? What do you mean?" Ron asked, his voice rising.

Draco sighed, this was not getting him anywhere he'd come to say his bit and that was what he would do, then return home and get a much needed night's sleep.

"look weasel…Weasely, I came here to simply tell you one thing" draco walked straight up to the red head, until his face was level with the other man's , his eyes boring straight into his , noticing how he flinched. "If you ever come near my wife again except to profusely apologize to her, I will make you regret it"

Ron tried to maintain his cool exterior, but had started to look slightly away, not liking the way Draco was looking at him.

"You don't have to worry malfoy, I have no intention of seeing her ever again"

Draco nodded, removing himself from Ron's personal space.

"You know you're a fool, Weasely, here you are ready to give up on someone who's never given up on you"

He didn't wait to hear Ron's response as he apparated back home, a sly smile on his lips. Take that weasel.

Hermione was in her room feeling very sorry for herself (not for the first time in her life) sitting on the day bed against her window, looking out into nothing.

A sudden knock made her jump, not having expected it.

"Come in" she called knowing it could be only one of two people, she doubted the elves needed anything.

Draco walked in spotting her by the window, a figure of sorrow. Why did she have to be so damn emotional?

"I had a chat to the weasel, he won't be bothering you again" he revealed, turning back towards the door.

"What?" hermione cried.

Ok, not the voice of gratitude , strange, very strange. Draco turned back to her, seeing that she was anything but grateful.

"I paid him a little visit" he shrugged.

"Why, what would make you do something so stupid, he can't stand me because of you and then you go and pay him a visit?" she shook his head

"Come off it granger I'm not the sole reason he doesn't speak to you" Draco scoffed.

"Did you do it just for fun?" she asked, a sudden thought coming to her. "Wait a minute what did you actually do?"

Draco rolled his eyes, why did everyone always assume he was going to do something nasty to people, did they forget that he had been a very pathetic excuse for a death eater.

"I just asked him to refrain from hurting you in the future"

"Why?" she asked.

Oh oh, here we go again deep and meaningful conversation alert.

"I don't want people assuming they can around doing things to my wife without consequences, a purely egotistical thing" he explained casually.

"Well in the future can you refrain from paying visits to my friends?"

"Trust me I'm regretting having done anything already" he drawled.

Hermione was caught between absolute horror at what he had done and a not so pleasant pleasure at having him defend her. It was a nice feeling she had to admit.

"Thank you, however misplaced your intentions were"

Draco nodded, sensing the time to leave was long past due, he once again turned towards the door, eager to get away.

"Draco"

There was something in her voice that made him want to ran the hell out of there, her tone suggested she was about to ask him something he would not at all like.

"Yes?" he said coldly not turning around.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" she asked sheepishly.

Why was it that every time they seemed to have a fight they ended up here, maybe she had a bit of slytherian in her after all, she seemed to have some kinky issues.

He was not going to stay, no way he had made it clear that last night was it, if he stayed it just opened the door again. He knew where this was all leading to, her falling in love with him (naturally) and he breaking her heart.

"Please"

Just one whispered word but boy did it affect him, she was begging him to stay and granger did not beg anyone. Still he stood there stubbornly dredging up as much strength to leave her, going through all the reasons he had to leave her.

A few minutes later, they were at it again.

**A/N hello , I know you probably don't care but I thought I'd let you know what gave me the idea to write this fan fic.**

**Niicoleelee's 'he ** **ch****anges her too' on you tube is a great video !**

**My inspiration for Draco's character comes from Linkin Park's 'Numb', great song and a great summing up of Draco.**

**Anyways see you next chapter.**


	13. Discovery

Draco groaned loudly as she sunk her teeth into his neck, sending both pleasure and pain shooting through him. He increased the rhythm, pounding into her harder then he should have been, but unable to control it. He was rewarded by a moan escaping her lips as she met him thrust for thrust, if he died right there and there he would die a very content young man. Finally he felt himself go over the edge his whole body shaking as a million stars exploded behind his eyelids, collapsing on top of her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him, not wanting this to end wanting him to stay, relishing in having him so close to her.

As if reading her thoughts, Draco exhaled a breath and slid off her, turning onto his side, his back to her. Oh well, she thought following suit and turning her back to him.

"You know this has to stop granger" he sighed.

"Why does it have to stop?" she asked half turning back to him.

"We both know where this is headed" he replied not looking at her.

"No where is it headed?" she asked. He didn't answer her, choosing to just lie there in silence.

Hermione shook her head, laying onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Who says we can't enjoy this while it lasts?"

That got Draco's attention, she was obviously still delirious from the pleasure he'd given her a moment ago. Turning over he looked at her.

"You mean have gratuitous sex until the year lasts?"

"Yes, it would suit us both and they'd be a time line to it so neither of us would get hurt" she explained.

He wouldn't get hurt either way but chose not to share that little bit of information with her.

"Are you capable of doing that?" he asked casually.

She nodded, grinning ear from ear in what looked to Draco like a semi crazed smile.

"So you would be ok with me using you …..For sex for the next few months?" he asked bemused and not believing her at all.

"You wouldn't be the only person using the other Draco" she rolled her eyes. "I mean it would just be another addition to our contract"

"Right…." Draco didn't for one minute think she was capable of casual sex, this was the girl who'd kept her virginity until the age of twenty two, there had to be a reason why she had done that.

"I'm serious Draco, I'm sick of always doing the right thing, I want to see how doing the wrong thing works for a while" she urged, giving him that big brown soppy eye look.

"So you're going to go around telling people you're having casual sex with your husband?"

"No! this is just for me" she laughed, playfully punching him on the arm.

He liked the way she laughed; it was something very unique about her. Sighing he willed himself to think with his head and not with his uh….appendage. Could he really take her up on this offer? Was it as simple as she was making it out? Maybe he could, he was after all a man with needs, she a woman with needs they could work something out especially if she knew the score.

"Alright" he finally agreed.

Hermione would of hugged him had it not been a very over the top and personal thing to do, she settled for just smiling at him.

He didn't smile back, but got off the bed, searching for his shirt and trousers.

She had hoped he would stay, now that they had reached an understanding but it seemed that sleeping with her without sex was not something that he wished to do, arrangement or not. She let him leave with out a word; to have asked him to stay would have shown him how much she actually cared.

Ginny was completely blown away by Hermione's revelation, she hadn't actually expected her friend to go through with it, let alone admit to wanting casual sex.

'Are you telling me that you propositioned Draco malfoy for casual sex?"

"No, I simply told him what we had didn't have to stop until of course our year is over" hermione tried explaining

"That's casual sex hermione" Ginny smirked.

"No it's not we are married"

"You tell yourself what ever you need to, to enjoy this" Ginny laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she should have known Ginny was going to have fun at her expense.

"So I heard malfoy threatened Ron" Ginny revealed.

"He didn't threaten him" hermione shook her head, was that really what Ron was telling everyone?

"Well that's the story, what happened anyway?' Ginny asked.

"I really do not want to talk about Ron ok, let's talk about something else" hermione took a sip of her juice.

"Ok how is Draco in bed, I mean I assume he's really good otherwise you wouldn't want it on tap, but what is his signature move?" Ginny grinned.

Hermione had almost choked on her juice but was saved from replying when harry joined them.

"Who's got a signature move?" he asked lightly.

Hermione saw the way Ginny's grin turned into a tight smile, all her humor evaporating once harry had sat down.

"Hermione's husband" she shrugged.

Hermione was sure that once again she'd gone completely red, disbelieving that Ginny would say something so crass in front of harry.

"Really?" harry half laughed; it seemed he was just as uncomfortable as she was.

"I best be going, full schedule and all" Ginny rose from her seat, giving hermione a kiss on the forehead, "take care hermione"

"Sorry I chased her away" harry smiled lifting his shoulders apologetically.

"Did you two have a chat, is that why she's behaving that way?" hermione asked, noting Ginny's exit had taken the heat off her.

"I just told her I didn't see myself with her any longer" he sighed.

"Oh, yeah that would do it" she smiled slightly.

"I also told her that it was someone else" he confessed.

Hermione really had to control herself from acting like a nagging mother then, she really did want to slap him and hard, after the things she had said to Ginny to defend him! No wonder Ginny hadn't said anything to her.

"You broke her heart and then told her you were seeing someone else?"

"No mione, she asked and I answered, I couldn't lie to her"

"Yes you could harry, if she saw you with this certain other person later on it wouldn't be as hurtful as telling her it was the reason you don't love her. I mean you didn't tell me anything about another woman, you said you'd fallen out of love with Ginny not that you were playing around on her!" she cried, really confused by his actions, these were more the actions of….well ok draco, not her friend harry.

"It's not that awful mione" he replied softly. "I'm not seeing anyone; I'm just in love with someone else"

"Wait so you fell out of love with Ginny and fell right into love with someone else?" she said sarcastically.

"No it was a much slower process then that" he sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I'm the last one that should judge anyone, I just think this whole thing is rather strange" she sighed.

"You can't help who you develop feelings for mione, you know that"

Yes she did, she couldn't really tell him about Draco though, and it would just turn her into a lying harlot.

"I'll try to understand but please don't introduce her to me any time soon" she smiled weakly.

Harry burst into laughter, "don't worry mione that won't be happening"

Hermione nodded.

Narcissa definitely knew something was up between her son and the mud rat, it was very obvious. Hermione had started smiling too much, walking around as though the world was such a happy place to be, and draco ….well he hadn't changed that much but there was something in the way he looked at the mud rat that sent shivers up her spine. It was not something anyone else would have been able to discern, it was barely there at all, but she saw it. He looked …..Content, he had stopped drinking so heavily, or spending time in his office she'd noted. So she'd started doing what any mother would do given these circumstances, she'd started stalking her son. Using the skills Bellatrix had shown her when they had been just girls; she followed him through out the manor wondering if she had imagined it all. His routine was quite boring, he came home went up stairs to his bedroom, presumably to take a shower, came down to dinner retired to his office. She was about to give up on the whole thing when the night came that she saw a different kind of routine. Instead of heading into his office, Draco had walked up the stairs but did not head to his bedroom Narcissa was horrified to see him knock on the mud rat's bedroom door. What made it worse was he actually walked in and didn't leave for a very long time. It didn't take a smart witch to know what they were doing in there. Narcissa felt bile rise up in her throat at the thought, slowly retiring to her own bedroom, horrified at what her son was doing. How could her only son, her own flesh and blood untainted by impurity, bear to touch that ….that trash? She'd raised him to be so much better then this, he knew how special he was how much depended on a pure blood union, their kind was slowly dying out, and there were only a handful of pure blood families left. The dark lord had ruined everything; she'd told Lucius that many years ago she knew that if they lost the half breeds would see to it that all pure bloods were eradicated one way or another. They had all been so sure of themselves and now here she was left to pick up the pieces. Lucius had been right about one thing, draco was weak, he'd always been weak and now this disgusting co mingling with that mud rat proved what her husband and sister had tried to show her. Maybe that was why lucius had done this, to further taunt her from the grave, his letter had been such a mixture of drivel and nonsense. Choking back tears, she leant against her desk surrounded by the portraits of her ancestors silently asking them to help her.

"What's wrong cissy?" it was bellatrix's portrait that answered her plea.

Narcissa steadied herself, looking over to where the dark portrait sat, directly beside her massive bed, how she missed her sister sometimes.

"It's draco" she managed.

"What has that spineless boy done now, wasn't it enough to shove us all in here?" Bellatrix hissed, looking around the room disapprovingly.

"He's with her" Narcissa managed not wanting to voice what they were doing.

Bellatrix hissed, laughing maniacally.

"I told you this would happen"

"What do I do?"

"Why cissy we both know the answer to that" Bellatrix continued to laugh.

"I can't kill her off Bella, the world's different now too many questions" Narcissa shook her head.

"How is that sweet girl pansy Parkinson, she was always such a perfect match for Draco"

Narcissa looked up suddenly, intrigued by her sister's suggestion.

"But Draco wants nothing to do with her"

"Cissy, you and I both know that things can be made to appear even if they do not exist" Bellatrix giggled.

A thought occurred to Narcissa as she met her sister's crazed gaze, a smile coming to her lips; yes she had learned a long time ago that things could be made to seem differently to what they were.

Draco once again found himself leaving hermione, but the exact timing of his exit was slowly changing the more time he spent with her. He had started to stay longer and longer enjoying the way she sighed in her sleep, the way she looked as she unconsciously crawled up beside his body. He didn't touch her, that would have been too intimate for him; he just lay there watching her until he couldn't do it any longer and left. It was nice to share the bed with someone even if it was hermione granger and damn did she look so desirable when she slept. As usual he opened the door to check before leaving, he didn't actually think his mother would be up so late but it wouldn't do if she was and found him leaving granger's room. He had to admit this had turned into a very good arrangement, not only would he inherit millions in under three months, he also had a woman to share his nights, with no complications, he felt so free these days. Blaise had begun noticing it too; making remarks about granger's aptitude in the bedroom that made Draco's blood boil slightly. He didn't like discussing anything private let alone what his wife did in the dark.

"Come on Draco, you never had a problem talking about your conquests before" blaise laughed.

"They weren't my wife blaise" Draco retorted, continuing to flip through a file.

"I have to apologise to you Draco" blaise said with sudden seriousness. "I thought for a moment this whole granger thing was just some sort of set up, but it looks like I was wrong, you really do have feelings for her"

Draco did not comment allowing his friend to suffer his illusions.

Now that he thought about the conversation it did irk him a little that blaise thought he had feelings for granger, it was such a preposterous idea, yes he wanted her and yes he enjoyed her company lately, but that's how far his emotions ran.

Walking into his bedroom he was overcome with the coldness of it, he really should think about starting the fire up before heading to granger's.


	14. Narcissa's Birthday

Draco remembered to nod at his mother as he ate his breakfast, his mind far away.

"I thought I'd have it here" Narcissa suggested.

"Have what?" Draco asked, making it clear he hadn't been listening to her.

Narcissa shook her head; the mud rat was infecting his mind as well as his body!

"My birthday party, the one I've been discussing with you"

"That's fine mother" he nodded, returning to his breakfast.

Hermione had not joined them, citing a previous engagement with the red headed girl, giving Narcissa the perfect chance to run her party plans by her son, in peace.

"I want all my friends to attend, including mêlée and pansy, Draco" she said sternly.

"I don't mind who you invite mother" Draco shrugged, making Narcissa feel as important as a mushroom.

"I hope you and hermione will be there, it wouldn't do to not have my family around me at such a social event" she said smiling.

That got his attention; his mother didn't usually refer to hermione as her family let alone admitting to wanting her to attend something.

"Ok mother what is it?" he asked, his tone soft but with an edge.

"How do you think the daily prophet would see it if my only son came solo? Or not at all?" Narcissa explained calmly.

"You need to stop caring what the rest of the world thinks mother" Draco drawled, seemingly accepting her answer.

"Thank you for the advice Draco" she nodded.

"I will let hermione know" he revealed, rising from the table and walking over to her.

"Thank you draco, you know all I've ever done was in your best interests" she said softly, brushing a stray hair from his eyes as he lent down to give her forehead a kiss.

Draco did not reply simply kissing her as usual and leaving the room without glancing once at her.

Narcissa sighed, she hated the hurt she was going to cause him, who knew how deep his feelings for that trash ran, but as she'd told him, it was all for his good and the good of their family.

Hermione laughed, enjoying herself as Ginny recounted what had happened on her date with Theodore Nott.

"at the ball he seemed, well normal but you should have seen the way he was kissing me hermione, I thought he was going to swallow my face" Ginny stuck her tongue out in a show of disgust.

"Stop, I'm getting stitches" hermione laughed, holding on to her side.

"Laugh it up hermione, it was not at all funny at the time" Ginny said crossly.

"I'm sorry Ginny but you have to admit it is hilarious!" hermione smiled, soberly.

"It's easy for you from what I can gather Draco doesn't suffer from any deficiencies" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ok ok, let's change the subject" hermione grinned.

"Have you seen harry lately?' Ginny asked, casually.

"Not since that day you left so quickly"

"Oh yeah sorry about that, it was just too soon to sit there pretending" Ginny sighed.

Hermione shot her a sympathetic look.

"I understand, harry told me everything" hermione said softly.

"Everything?" Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"He confessed there was somebody else, didn't say who"

"Oh, yeah well I can't really stay mad at him forever, he was honest but I don't think I can stand his company right now" Ginny sighed, sadly.

"I don't pretend to know how you're feeling right now Ginny" hermione smiled, placing a comforting hand over Ginny's.

"I know but thanks anyway, it was nice of you to come over today and make me breakfast"

"I'm only sorry it wasn't as fantastic as I hoped" hermione joked.

Ginny rewarded her by bursting into laughter, it was so rare to see her friend smile now a days.

"Thanks" hermione pretended to sulk.

"Come off it you and I both know you are a horrible cook" Ginny grinned.

"Yes but you can at least allow me my delusions"

"Speaking of delusions" Ginny leaned back, crossing her arms. "How are you going to really feel when you have to part ways with Draco?'

Hermione was taken aback by the question,

"Ginny we both knew this arrangement wouldn't last"

"Yes but its easy to be emotionless while you have still has him" Ginny corrected.

"Ginny it's purely a beneficial contract; we're not madly in love "hermione scoffed.

"Ok, if that's really how it is" Ginny shrugged.

Hermione did not reply.

Draco found himself staring openly at hermione as she descended the stairs, dressed in a red knee length dress looking very attractive and making him wonder whether taking her right then and there would be inappropriate.

"Has anyone arrived yet?" she asked nervously.

"I heard a few people" Draco shrugged, deciding not to act out his little fantasy.

Hermione nodded, letting him put a hand on her back as they made their way towards the ballroom.

Draco had told her all about narcissa's party a few days ago and making it very clear that they were attending. She had managed to refrain from asking whether that bitch pansy would be attending not wanting to sound petty or jealous. The last thing she wanted to do was spend a night celebrating her mother in law's birth whilst in the company of that girl.

"Relax you look like you're attending an execution" Draco whispered into her ear, sending tantalizing shivers down her back.

"I wish" she smirked, making sure she was smiling broadly by the time they entered the boardroom.

She would have to discuss Draco's use of the word 'few' when they were alone, she thought as she saw how crowded the room was.

Gratefully Narcissa had chosen to invite a varied group of people; hermione recognized the women from the ladies' meetings and a few ministry officials among the crowd.

Draco led them towards the bar thinking rightly that hermione would need a drink.

"Hello mione,"

Hermione turned around very surprised to see harry standing there, had Narcissa lost her marbles?

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Yes potter what you are doing here?" Draco drawled, stiffening slightly beside her.

"Your mother invited me, along with some of my colleagues" harry replied smoothly.

"That was nice of her" hermione said, ignoring Draco.

"My mother must really want that society spread in the daily prophet" Draco commented, taking a sip of his glass.

"I'm pleased you consider me to be so influential malfoy" harry returned, still smiling.

"Ok you too" hermione raised a hand silencing them.

"My apologies dear I didn't mean to upset you" Draco said softly, leaning in to give her kiss.

Hermione was caught off guard as he began to ravage her mouth, feeling very uncomfortable and was grateful when he pulled away.

"Potter" he tipped his head, smiling as he walked away.

Hermione shook her head at his retreating back, anger rising inside of her.

"Great guy" harry scoffed.

"Are we really going to do this, harry?" she rolled her eyes, not happy with him either.

"Sorry, old habits you know" harry smiled sheepishly.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked, fishing to see if he had brought HER with him.

"Yes, I confess this solo gig has some advantages" he laughed, leaning against the bar.

Hermione nodded, turning to order herself the drink Draco was supposed to order her.

"Are you happy?" harry asked, eyeing her intently as he drank. "I mean really?"

"Of course" she said, trying to seem as happy as she was pretending to be.

"Alright you don't have to tell me now mione, but promise me you will at least tell me one day" harry said, looking at her intently.

Hermione nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor, she should have known she couldn't lie to harry forever, he'd obviously worked out a few things.

"So what did you get the birthday girl?" he asked laughter dancing in his eyes.

"Draco took car of that, luckily" she grinned.

"Have you run into pansy yet, I swear that girl hasn't changed a bit since Hogwarts"

"I wasn't sure she was coming" she groaned, involuntarily scanning the people around her incase the girl was headed her way.

"I had the unfortunate luck of bumping into her earlier on"

"Did she spit beautiful epitaphs at you?"

"No, quite the opposite, was unusually nice to me Narcissa must of said something" harry shrugged.

Great, for harry she was on her best behavior but for her there was no holding back, now she really hoped she didn't see her.

"Hermione, I didn't see you walk in how are you my dear!" Narcissa beamed, actually hugging her tightly.

"I'm fine Narcissa" hermione responded tightly, wondering if the woman had drunk a bit too much punch.

"Mr. Potter, thank you so much for coming" Narcissa shot harry her best smile.

"Thanks for inviting me" harry said.

"My pleasure as I've said countless times before any friend of my daughter in law is always welcomed here" Narcissa eyed hermione with a strange smile. "I must greet my other guests"

Hermione was glad the woman had not stayed any longer something in the way she'd looked at her, had worried hermione.

"Did you want to get some fresh air?" harry asked.

"Maybe later I should really go find Draco" she said apologetically already walking away.

"Mione," harry grabbed hold of her wrist, causing her to shoot a confused glance his way.

"Can we talk later; there are a few things I want to tell you"

Hermione didn't know what could be so important it couldn't wait but decided to indulge him; he'd surprised her so much lately who knows what was up now.

"Ok harry" she promised, walking away to find Draco.

More people had arrived, making it difficult to distinguish Draco from the crowd, finally she saw his silver hair above the crowd, and he was deep in conversation with mêlée.

"Here she is!" mêlée smiled, hugging hermione warmly. "I was just asking draco where you'd gotten to"

"I was just chatting to an old friend" she answered cryptically.

Draco wound a possessive arm around her shoulders, bringing her in closer to him.

"It's so wonderful to get together at these social events" mêlée said, smiling her signature smile.

Hermione simply nodded, stiffening when she saw pansy walking over towards them.

"Draco, I hadn't seen you" she beamed.

"I've been here a while" he said casually, hardly looking at her.

"Hermione, so nice to see you I've been meaning to catch up with you over dinner or something similar" pansy smiled, no trace of any malice in her tone.

It seemed Narcissa had given pansy a rather good talking to, on her behalf also.

"That sounds like a nice idea" hermione replied, smiling her best fake smile.

Draco's gaze shooted between the two women, an unease creeping up his spine at how chummy they were behaving, what was going on?

Mêlée was also staring at her daughter as though she didn't recognize her, a hint of suspicion in her face.

"Pansy, we should go speak to Mataluhri she's been having such a tough time lately" she said, winding her arm around her daughters and making it clear there was no room for refusal.

"What was that about?" Draco asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Have no idea" hermione shrugged. "She was nice to harry too apparently"

"What is up with that guy, he's always on you like a slytherian at a death eater meeting" Draco tried to keep his tone light. Potter was really starting to annoy him, he had the uneasy feeling that the other man wanted something from his wife, whatever her protestations.

"What are you talking about, he just came up to say hello like any normal friend would do" hermione shook her head.

"Just remember who you belong to granger" Draco hissed in her ear, tickling it with his tongue. "I won't have potter thinking he can have you"

Hermione wanted to shove him off her, angry at the way he was speaking to her.

"I don't belong to anyone Draco, least of all to you, three weeks is all that's left" she whispered back.

Draco was overcome with a sudden realization that soon their time would be over, soon she would no longer belong to him in any shape or form. He was stopped from delving further into what that actually meant to him, when blaise interrupted them.

"Hey mate, what are you two doing hiding out here?" he asked, tapping Draco on the shoulder.

"Just whispering sweet things into my wife's ear" Draco shrugged, obviously lying.

"Well I hope she wont' mind but I've got a gentlemen over there that's dying to be introduced" blaise shot hermione an apologetic look.

"As long as you don't keep him away too long" hermione played along.

"I'll make sure we're quick" blaise bowed mockingly before directing Draco away.

Hermione grinned, relief washing over as Draco walked away, and she didn't understand why he had to act like such a Neanderthal.

Looking up she saw harry standing by the balcony entrance reminding her of her promise, ignoring Draco's words she walked over, wondering what he had in store for her now.

If she had known what was install for her only an hour later, hermione might never have joined harry at all but walked to find draco, however she did not.

**A/N You have probably already figured out what is about to transpire or maybe not see you next chapter!**


	15. Fate

**A/N Hi everyone, Just want to say thank you to all of you for the reviews: the good and the constructive, I do take everything on board!**

Harry gave her a smile as she walked over to him, opening the door of the balcony for her.

"Ok Harry here I am" she said, once they were alone, grateful for the fresh air and the quietness.

"You don't have to make it so obvious you'd rather be somewhere else" harry joked, leaning against the banister.

"Sorry, harry my minds elsewhere I didn't mean to sound rude" she smiled slightly. The truth was she was still angry at Draco and her mind was filled with things she wanted to shout at him.

"That's ok, mione we all have our worries in this world" he nodded.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" she laughed, hoping to break the ice.

"No, look I've decided to head overseas, there's a job waiting for me in Romania that sounds pretty good" harry revealed.

"Harry, that's a big change" she was rather surprised at his sudden plans, perhaps she had always just assumed he would be around and now that he wasn't going to be, the thought saddened her.

"I need a change of scenery mione, I know you're going to think I'm being rather big headed here, but being the hero isn't all that great" he sighed.

"I do understand harry, but are you sure this is purely your decision?" hermione wondered if the mystery woman had anything to do with these change of events.

"Yes, it's been in the works for quite some time now, I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't commit to Ginny because of my work"

"Well if that's what you want, I wish you luck"

Hermione did not want to be the one to hold her friend back, throughout the years he had always supported her even when he thought she was doing the wrong thing, she now had the chance to repay him the favor.

"It's only temporary, I mean if I get to Romania and hate it, there is nothing stopping me from coming back" harry shrugged.

"You know where to find me" she smiled, walking over to him so she could give him a hug.

"I don't know about that, who knows where you'll be in three weeks" harry said softly.

Hermione's head flew up, confusion flooding her at his choice of words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still in his arms.

"Pansy told me everything, she seemed to think it was something I needed to know" harry revealed, letting go of her.

Hermione tried to stay calm, Pansy didn't know anything about Lucius's will so the chances that she'd told Harry anything, were pretty slim.

"What did she tell you?" she asked quietly.

"The contents of Lucius's Will, the reason you married Malfoy in the first place"

Harry shrugged.

An uncomfortable feeling crept inside of her at his revelation, how did that two faced bitch know anything about Hermione's circumstances, Draco had been adamant that no one was to know, hell Blaise his best friend didn't even know so how could Pansy know everything?

"Its ok mione, your secret is safe with me" harry promised.

"Now you know" she whispered.

"I don't know why you would agree to help Malfoy out, but after thinking on it I've come to the realization that it's not my business" harry said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Hermione was still deep in thought, her mind racing as to how Pansy knew about the arrangement when the woman's own mother knew nothing, someone had obviously leaked it and it hadn't been her, that left one of two people (she didn't count Ginny, the idea that she would even give Pansy the time of day was ludicrous).

"I have to go Harry" she said, intent on getting to the bottom of it all.

"I haven't up set you have I, it wasn't my intention to gloat or anything just thought you should know" harry asked, concerned,

"No, Harry I'm just glad you told me, please come and see me before you go to Romania" she asked, giving him a slight peck on the cheek.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave before saying good bye" harry promised, giving her one last hug.

Hermione simply nodded, giving him a pat on the shoulder before she went back inside. The room was still heavily crowded, people had made their way to the dance floor and a band was busy playing an up beat tune, others were in their small groups chatting away. As she searched for Draco she couldn't seem to find anyone, Narcissa had disappeared as well as blaise, and it seemed no one was in the ball room. Fighting the slight panic rising within her, hermione decided to go check the room she had chosen to hide out on the night of her wedding, perhaps they were in there doing the same. As she stepped closer a sudden shrill sounded, it wasn't very loud but loud enough for hermione to hear it and wonder what in the world that was. Reaching for the door knob she quickly turned it, opening the door, blood rushing out of her face as she laid eyes on Draco.

The two seemed oblivious to her obviously not having heard her open the door, which was just as well because hermione did not know what she would have done had they turned and seen her.

As quietly as she could, she shut the door, shock making her hands tremble as she fought to control herself. Keeping her head down she made her way through the edges of the crowd, almost breaking into a sprint as she reached the hall way. Her mind was in complete shock as she raced up the stairs wanting to get away from everyone, did she actually see what she thought she saw? She willed herself to control the gut wrenching emotions until she reached the safety of her bedroom, in case there were any curious guests about. Relief flooded her as she finally reached her bedroom, a sob escaping her lips as she slammed the door shut behind her. With a quick spoken incantation she locked it, allowing herself the luxury of collapsing against her door when she knew no one would be able to bother her. Ginny had been right, it was one thing to stay emotionless when you had someone, or thought you had them. Uncontrollable sobs racked her body, and she didn't try to stop them, wrapping her arms around her knees so she could rest her head.

How stupid could she have been to trust him, to have believed what he'd told her about respecting her if not caring for her, she felt so dirty as images of his love making intruded into her mind, and it had all been a total lie. Entirely business, hermione did not know why he had bothered to lie to her, he'd never done so before.

Or maybe he had from the very beginning, hermione had just been the idiot ripe for the picking.

Slowly the tears began to dry up, she didn't know how long she had sat there sobbing, but thankfully she was starting to come to her senses. There was only one thing to do, she had to get out of there, it was one thing to face him day after day when she'd known it was going to end soon, quite another to face him when she knew what he was doing behind her back.

Lifting herself up from the ground, her chest hurting from all the crying, she walked over to her desk, summoning her quill and dictating a letter to him. Once she was satisfied it was not at all emotional, she picked up her wand, and began to summon all her belongings. She would leave tonight, Draco and his mother had taken enough of her already.

"Draco my boy, you must really come see us and bring your wife it's a shame I haven't seen her yet" Mr. Zabini chuckled landing a playful punch against Draco's chest. Draco had been happily surprised to see Blaise's parents , it had been quite some time since he'd last had the chance to speak with them.

"Sounds like an excellent idea, I do apologise for not introducing Hermione but you know how newlywed woman can be" joked Draco, enjoying the conversation.

"She seems like a very nice young girl, you've done very well for yourself Draco" Mrs. Zabini, congratulated.

"Now, now guys you're going to embarrass Draco" Blaise huffed, a tad annoyed at the conversation, he hadn't gotten such accolades when he had married.

"Blaise is right, I should really go find my wife" Draco smiled, placing his glass on an empty tray near by. "It was nice to see you, I'll make sure to come for a visit once everything settles down"

"I'll come with you" Blaise stated, wanting the excuse to get away from his parents.

The two walked through the crowd, searching for Hermione, Draco a little on edge when they couldn't seem to find her.

"I hope she didn't get up set we took so long" Blaise commented, surveying the room.

A sudden thought crept into Draco's mind, sending his blood boiling as he noticed he couldn't find Potter anywhere either.

"Blaise go search over there, I'm going to have a look out on the balcony, she seems to enjoy fresh air" draco said casually, not wanting blaise to accompany him just on the off chance he would see something.

Taking in a deep breath in order to control his anger, he walked out onto the balcony, to find Potter alone.

"Draco" Harry greeted him politely.

"My apologies, Potter was just looking for Granger" Draco said, turning to leave as relief washed over him that he hadn't found them together.

"That's funny , she went in search of you about half hour ago" harry stopped him.

"Half an hour ago?" Draco turned back to look at the other man.

"Can I ask you something?" harry suddenly said, walking over to Draco, and stopping when he was standing directly in front of him.

Draco remained silent, only nodding for him to continue, curiosity getting the better of him.

"What are your intentions towards Hermione, when this is all over?" harry asked, his eyes boring holes into Draco.

So she'd finally told Potter everything, Draco didn't know why the thought irked him, it was a good thing that she had changed so much in the past few months that she felt comfortable letting her friends know. It still irked him (possibly because Potter irked him).

"I can assure you Potter, she will be handsomely taken care of" he bit out.

"I hope so" harry nodded, stepping to the side so he could make his way past Draco.

"Is that some kind of threat?" Draco ground out, his anger rising.

"No, I only meant that for her sake you are true to your word"

Harry said quietly, giving Draco one last long look before walking back inside.

Draco was left alone, wondering why if that man (who was so obviously in love with Granger) knew the marriage was a total sham, why he didn't make a play for her, he seemed only curious about how Draco was going to take care of her, for her benefit not his. The idea was so alien to him, he didn't know what to make of it. If he had been in love with someone he would move the sky and earth to make her his, but here was Potter simply looking out for what was best for her, how odd.

"Did you find her mate?" blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"No, haven't you?" Draco asked, thinking it odd that Blaise wouldn't have found her, it wasn't that big of a room.

Blaise shook his head slowly, finding it odd that she had disappeared without a trace.

Draco remained outwardly calm, fear slowly coiling itself around his stomach, where in the world could she have gone?

"I asked your mother but she hasn't seen her all night" Blaise offered.

"That's ok, Blaise I'll go check our room, she probably needed to freshen up" Draco said, lifting his shoulders in a way that said, you know what woman are like.

"Alright, I should go find Julia, she's probably not impressed either" Blaise nodded, following Draco back inside.

Draco made sure his face remained passive as he ventured out of the boardroom, slightly nodding his head whenever a guest greeted him. The fear was still there as he walked up the stairs clutching the hand rail, not knowing what to expect when he found her. This was not at all like her, hiding herself away (the wedding night had been the exception).

Reaching her bedroom door, not bothering to knock he quickly pushed it opened, finding the room in complete darkness.

"Granger?" he called out, scanning the dark room. Walking inside he mumbled a spell, lighting up the room and that's when he realised she'd gone.


	16. Heartache

Ginny gave Hermione the cup of coffee she'd made her, sitting opposite her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked after a long silence.

Hermione had arrived over an hour ago, suitcase in tow looking unlike the friend she knew so well. Her face was pale and she looked as though she had been crying for some time. Ginny had not known what to say, she had simply taken her friend inside setting her up in her spare room and waited until she was ready to open up.

Hermione slowly shook her head; the pain was still too raw for her to talk about what she had seen.

"Ok, will you be staying long?" Ginny asked, fishing for information, obviously something had happened with Malfoy.

"Until I find myself a place shouldn't be long" hermione answered quietly, drinking her coffee.

"I didn't ask because I want you to leave hermione, you can stay here as long as you need"

Hermione simply nodded, lost for words, she hoped she the strength to pick up the pieces of her life.

Draco had completely lost it when he'd found her room completely devoid of anything, her clothes and toiletries gone. He knew what it meant; she'd left him. Before he had the chance to calm himself down he'd rushed down stairs intent on tracking down Potter, that guy would know where she was. Shooting through the crowd he searched for him hoping against hope he hadn't left yet, they could of planned the whole thing together.

Suddenly he spotted him, near the great windows talking to Theodore Nott, a sudden relief flooding him. Before he had the chance to think clearly he launched himself at Potter, slamming him against the window, an arm under his neck to prevent him from escaping.

"What the hell, Malfoy!" Potter shouted, trying to get free.

"Where is she?" shouted Draco, applying more pressure to Potter's neck to prove he meant business.

"Draco what on earth is going on?" Narcissa asked, having wondered over when she'd heard the commotion.

"Where is she?" Draco asked again, lowering his voice this time.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Harry shouted, grabbing hold of Draco's arm in an attempt to pull it away from him.

"She's gone Potter, you are the only one who spoke to her tonight, what did you two cock up?" Draco knew people had started to stare, but couldn't have given a hoot. Hermione was gone and he'd be damned if he let her leave him like this.

"Draco, let go of him, people are looking" Narcissa whispered, putting a steady hand on his arm.

"Not until he tells me where she is" Draco shook her off.

"I have no idea where she is Malfoy, last time I saw her she was headed to find you!" Harry bit out, a little uncomfortable with how Draco was holding him.

Draco looked into his eyes for any trace of dishonesty, it pained him to admit it but Potter was never a good lier. Finding nothing he sighed finally letting go, straightening his jacket as he did so.

"Draco what is this all about?" Narcissa asked.

"Nothing mother, a misunderstanding" He answered, loud enough for those who were closest to hear.

"If what you say is true, I would be looking at what you've done before I go accusing others" harry ground out, holding onto his throat as he walked away.

"Draco, what in the world!" Narcissa hissed, looking very worried.

"Like I said , a misunderstanding" Draco shrugged, walking away before she had a chance to question him further.

Walking back into Hermione's room he quickly searched for any clue as to where she had gone, or why she had gone. It didn't take long before he found the letter she had left him. It was worded so carefully that he had to read it again several times before he actually believed what he was reading. She had decided to leave after much thought (what thought she'd been fine this evening), wanting to put her life back together, regretted breaking their arrangement but she'd made up her mind.

Draco was so consumed by rage, he set the letter on fire throwing it away from him. How could she do this to him? None of it made sense , she hadn't said anything to him, no outward sign that she intended to just walk away.

With anger still welling up inside him, he began to selectively destroy the room, starting with the desk on which she'd written that traitors letter, picking it up and throwing it across the room. Blaise arrived just in time to see a mirror come crashing to the floor, as Draco threw things left right and center.

"Mate, calm down!" he yelled, running over and retraining his friend from throwing yet another mirror. "What happened?"

Blaise had never seen him so angry; attacking Potter in public and now destroying a room.

Draco suddenly let out a groan, collapsing on the bed, head in his hands, breathing harshly.

Blaise was at a loss for words, he'd never witnessed him do that either, others yes but not Draco Malfoy. Swallowing nervously he went and sat down next to Draco , not knowing what he was meant to be doing.

"She left me" Draco whispered, not looking up.

"Granger left you, why?" Blaise was as confused as Draco was. "What did you do?"

Draco surprised him by bursting into quiet laughter, which quickly turned into what Blaise suspected were sobs. Without really knowing what was going on, Blaise did the only thing he could think of, he slowly wound an arm around his friend's shoulders and allowed him to let it all out.

Hermione had been staying at Ginny's for a couple of days when Albert arrived. They'd had no visitors except Harry who had come over to check on her and let her know what had happened. Hermione did not tell him why she had left so suddenly and he didn't ask, once again he was happy just to see she was ok.

"Uh I don't know if you're going to like this but there's someone here to see you" Ginny told her, noticing how the other girl stiffened on the day bed.

"Who is it?" hermione asked clearly worried.

"A man called Albert, says he's the Malfoy's lawyer" Ginny revealed.

"Oh, ok send him in" hermione nodded, getting up so she was standing when Albert walked in.

The man looked as uncomfortable as she was, slightly tipping his head at her in greeting.

"Miss Granger"

"Albert, what brings you here?" she asked casually.

"Business, can we sit down?" Albert asked.

Hermione nodded, gesturing for him to sit on a sofa opposite her, she took note of the brief case he placed on the table.

"As the contract between you and Mr. Draco Malfoy has ended I have been sent to tie up all loose ends" Albert told her, his tone neutral.

Hermione simply nodded, she should of known Draco would want everything finished, it wouldn't do to leave things undone.

"Here are the annulment papers, please sign here and here" Albert directed with his finger, pointing to the specified parts.

Hermione went with the motions, ignoring the feeling of great disappointment that welled up inside her, what she had really expected.

"Is that it?" she asked calmly.

"No, I am to give you this envelope, it contains an amount that Mr. Malfoy has gifted to you for your services during the marriage" Albert said, handing her a black envelope.

"I can't take his money" she whispered, holding it out to the lawyer.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but it is not a request" Albert shrugged.

Hermione nodded, putting the envelope in her back pocket, standing up to shake his hand.

"Thank you Albert" She said, attempting a smile.

"All part of my job" he replied sternly, turning to leave.

Ginny waited until the lawyer had left before pouncing on her.

"Ok, open it up"  
"no, Ginny I do not intend to keep it" hermione shook her head adamantly.

"Look here Hermione, I think I've been very patient with you not asking what happened but now I want to know what he's given you, and make sure you take it!" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny I am not going to accept anything from him" hermione yelled back.

"you have earned it, especially after whatever happened, if you do not accept it I will never speak to you ever again, it's time to step up to the plate" Ginny said crossing her arms against her chest in defiance.

"Fine" hermione sighed, the fight having gone out of her.

Ginny watched as she retrieved the letter from her back pocket, tentatively opening it.

Hermione stared at the contents inside, a piece of paper, no letter she didn't know why she had even thought there would be a letter.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, curiosity burning up inside of her.

" A check" hermione said simply, handing it to Ginny.

"Oh Godric, that is a lot of money!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes that's what he does throws money at people" hermione sighed, dropping back down onto the day bed.

"hermione, look at this as a way to start your life again, you can finally buy a home and this amount will see to it that you can relax a bit before you have to get a job" Ginny grinned, her gaze falling back to the figure on the check.

"I'm going back to the muggle world" hermione said quietly.

"Ok, where is that coming from?" Ginny asked taken aback for a moment.

"I've always loved the wizarding world, from the day I started at Hogwarts I couldn't wait to get back, I always wonder what would have happened if I had found my parents" hermione sighed.

"So why leave?" Ginny sat down next to her, throwing an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"I think I was always meant to live in the muggle world, get a job live a normal life, it might be nice to wonder down the street without being recognized or judged, you know?" hermione sighed, flash backs of her childhood swimming around in her head.

"As long as you're not running away" Ginny said sternly.

Hermione had to laugh, her friend could be so blunt sometimes, but that was why she loved her so much.

"I'm going to miss you" Ginny said sadly.

"Nonsense, I'm not exiling myself, I'm simply choosing to live in the muggle world, I'll still come see you and vice versa" hermione smiled.

"I do confess from what Ron has told me about his time in the muggle world it does seem curious" Ginny laughed.

Hermione continued to smile, remembering how Ron had asked her what a Cappuccino was. She had to admit the idea of living in the muggle world again terrified her, for starters she had no formal education (which could easily be fixed with a wave of her wand) no one she knew (she doubted her parent's friends would even know her) and it was running away to a certain extent.

She never wanted to run into Draco Malfoy ever again, to ever be in such a position that he would be able to interfere in her life, there would be no chance of that in the muggle world.

"Who knows this could be exactly what you need" Ginny shrugged, not having ever visited the muggle world she didn't really understand the draw of it.

"Yes, a new beginning" hermione nodded and she meant it.

Narcissa sat uncomfortably on her chair, watching Draco from under her lashes. Ever since the mud rat had left he'd turned into an even colder (if that was possible) man, simply going through the motions of his life refusing to speak to her about any of it.

It had been weeks now since Hermione Granger had left, invalidating any chance they had had of inheriting Lucius's estate. Narcissa was not worried, the sanctions stipulated that Draco could not bribe anyone, but she could, all they had to do was pick a muggle girl and they could start over, there was no time limit on the offer, the stipulated year was only for the duration of the marriage. She had begun to put things back in order, taking out her portraits and displaying them where they should have been all along. Draco on the other hand had not done anything, he'd simply retreated into himself ignoring her advances.

"Will you be attending mêlée's party?" she asked him now, wanting to break the awful silence she'd been living with for the past few weeks.

"No" he replied curtly, continuing to eat his dinner.

"My my is poor Draco heartbroken?" hissed Bellatrix's portrait from where it hung over the fireplace.

"Bella" Narcissa warned, shooting Draco a worried glance.

Draco clenched his fists, ignoring his aunt's comment.

"Draco you do need to go out, all you do is go to the office or stay in your office here, and it's not healthy" Narcissa said quietly.

Draco did not respond, with his head down he continued eating his dinner, for all Narcissa knew he hadn't even heard her.

"Don't waste your breath Cissy, it's obvious Draco here is happy to waste his life, no surprises there" Bellatrix laughed, hysterically.

He suddenly bought his fist down onto the table, making Narcissa jump at the ferocity, and stood up causing the chair to go flying backwards.

"I will not have that thing in here mother, you will remove it or I'll feed it to the fire do you understand me?" he shouted, shaking with rage.

"But Draco it's my sister you can't really expect me to…." She argued

"Yes I can, this is my home and I will not have it intruding on my life" Draco shouted at her.

Narcissa was taken aback by his tone, he had never ever raised his voice at her, what was wrong with him.

"I will find a more suitable place" she agreed, her gaze falling away from his.

Draco walked off , not bothering to apologize to her or even looking at her. That was another thing she had noticed in the previous weeks, he had stopped kissing her on the forehead.

"Alrighty mate, this has to stop" Blaise said carefully, closing the diary in his hands and straightening up in his chair.

Draco arched an eyebrow, coldly looking at him.

"You've been hell to be around lately, I mean you weren't much fun before but you're practically a zombie, why don't you just go find her and ask her why she left." Blaise suggested, waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"Why, she made her decision" Draco shrugged.

"There you go acting all unaffected by the whole thing, it has to hurt that she just upped and left with no real reason"

"Blaise there are things that you do not know, I'm sorry but you can not dictate to me what I should do" Draco drawled.

"I might not know everything because Salazar knows you wouldn't tell me even if I asked, but I do know this, you were happy with her!" Blaise ranted, getting out of his chair, and slamming the door behind himself.

Draco sighed, running a tired hand through his hair, why did everyone in his life seem to think something was wrong with him? The only thing that hurt him was the fact that she'd left him to the wolves, the Daily Prophet had had a field day with the demise of his marriage citing all kinds of ludicrous reasons. It was perfectly obvious to everyone that she had dumped him, it was a huge shot to his ego. The question that refused to leave him however, was why, why leave like that, had she been planning this for a long time?

Draco tensed his jaw, this was the reason why he did not allow himself to feel anything, he should of known she wasn't to be trusted that at the first chance she got she would run. After all she was a muggle, that's who they were spineless opportunists. He hoped he would never have the chance to confront her because as he felt right at that moment he didn't know what he would do if that ever happened.


	17. Confessions

Hermione had settled right into muggle life by the time Ron paid her a visit. The small home she had bought reminded her so much of her own childhood home, she felt like she'd never left. She spent the days slowly decorating, re painting a wall a different shade or changing the furniture around just enough to keep her fingers and her mind busy. It had been a lot easier then she'd imagined moving back to the muggle world, no one had asked her any questions, but then again she was just one more young woman moving to the city.

Hermione was knee deep in dirt in her back yard when she heard foot steps behind her. Probably some pesky neighbor, she thought, turning around to find Ron of all people standing there eyeing her strangely. She could just guess his thoughts, what in the world was she doing in the dirt?

"Mione" he greeted carefully still fascinated by the fact she was sitting in dirt with some kind of muggle instrument.

"Ron" she shot back, dropping the shovel so she could stand.

"Is this what they do in muggle land?" he tried joking but quickly lost his smile when he saw she was not at all smiling.

"How did you find me, though I can guess" she asked, hands on hips.

"I asked Ginny, long story" he shrugged.

"Ronald can you please say what you came to say, I have a lot of gardening to do" she rolled her eyes, waiting for the 'I told you so' discussion.

"Ok, well malfoy threatened me once…" he began.

"He didn't threaten you Ron" she interrupted, she might be mad at the silver haired man but she wasn't about to stand by lies either.

"Whatever, anyway he said I was only to come near you to profusely apologize so here I am" he smiled broadly.

Hermione continued to look at him, an eyebrow arched, wondering if he really believed that was all it took.

"You have always been so difficult to apologize to, you would have made such a great Gestapo agent" Ron continued, nervously.

"Is this your idea of an apology, calling me a Gestapo agent?" she asked, hands still on hips.

"Alright, look I'm very sorry for the way I behaved, I'm a total git and I just want you to know it was never my intention to run your life" he recited, clearly someone had given him lines.

"It's easy to apologize when the reason you were mad at me is now gone" she shot at him, slightly trembling.

"Godric, you are such a stubborn witch you are, I've wanted to apologize ever since Malfoy threat….I mean since he paid me a visit, but can you imagine me, turning up a the manor?" ron yelled, a bit peeved at her behavior.

"Yes I can, not that I'm saying I would have seen you" she shrugged.

"Lavender had a baby boy" Ron suddenly revealed, catching her off guard.

"That's not fair, you can't use that to get me to forgive you!" she sulked, questions running around her mind.

"He's got red hair, but I reckon he looks like lavender" Ron continued, smiling.

"Oh, alright Ronald I forgive you but this is the last time I will, do you understand?" she cried frustrated.

Ron nodded, grinning widely as he stepped forward, giving her a huge hug, at once remembering that she was covered in dirt and by proxy he was probably also covered in dirt.

"Blimey mione, what on earth are you doing?" he laughed, looking down at his now brown shirt.

Hermione burst out laughing, running a very dirt covered hand over his face for good measure, "don't worry ron muggles pay a great deal of money for mud baths"

"Disgusting" he shook his head, trying his hardest to get rid of the dirt.

"I suppose you want a cappuccino now that you're here?" she asked

"That would be great, I'll just go and get lavender, she's waiting out front" Ron said.

"What is she doing there?"

"She didn't want to come in if we were going to start a shouting match" Ron shrugged.

"So she would have waited out there while I ripped you to shreds?" hermione asked humor written all over her face.

"I think she had more faith in you"

Hermione nodded, turning to walk inside, this morning was turning out to be much better then she thought.

Narcissa had had enough of her son's behavior, it had been weeks and he was becoming progressively worse with her. He had stopped sharing his meals with her, or any of his free time if he could help it, it was almost as though he knew her part in it all. Memories of that fateful night continued to dog her dreams, refusing to go away. She remembered how she had watched Hermione re enter the boardroom, watched as the young woman had made her way towards the waiting room and the way her face had crumpled when she had opened the door. Everything had gone perfectly well as Pansy had told her it would, it was just dumb luck that Blaise had asked Draco to join them other wise the plan might never have worked. It was a very well executed plan indeed. Narcissa however had never contended with how badly Draco would take it; he seemed to have become a Zombie simply going through life but not actually deigning to be part of it. She had only seen him like this once, when the dark lord had resided at the manor, she did not wish to relive those moments.

After a few weeks of eating and breathing all by herself at the manor, she decided it was time she confronted him, Bella was probably right he needed a talking to.

She waited until he had settled himself in his office before she chose to approach him.

Draco was seated comfortably in his chair downing his third glass of brandy, relishing the feeling of oblivion the alcohol offered him, when his mother decided to interrupt.

"Draco Malfoy, I've had enough of your behavior she's been gone for weeks now, it's high time we regrouped and found another much more suitable girl" she dictated, keeping her voice calm.

He chose to sit there quietly for a few moments, wondering if he should even respond.

"Did you hear me?" she cried.

"Yes mother I heard you" he drawled setting his glass down and lifting his feet off the desk. "I'm sorry if the idea of marrying again does not appeal to me"

"We'll keep it quiet this time, the will said nothing about it having to be in England" Narcissa said.

"It's not public scrutiny that bothers me but then I'm not surprised that's all you're thinking about, you have always done what was needed" he said, looking at her coldly.

Narcissa had to wonder again if he did indeed know that last remark had hit a bit too close to home.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean mother when it comes to cold ruthless ambition there are few people who surpass you" Draco ground out.

"Whatever I have done in life has always been for you, Draco, the sacrifices I have had to make so that you could….why in Salazar are you laughing?" Narcissa cried, horrified that he had burst into laughter. Had he lost the plot?

"Because I think whatever you have done in life was simply to further your cause it had nothing to do with me" he said, recovering from his fit of laughter.

"How could you of all people say such a thing to me?"

Narcissa was almost tempted to believe that the young man who sat in front of her was not her son.

"Was it for my benefit you allowed Aunt Bella to torture me?" he asked coldly.

Narcissa turned completely white at his words, a hiss escaping her lips as she stared at him, completely horrified that he would dare to bring that up.

"You know I had no control over that, if I had been able to I would have stopped it" she whispered.

Draco poured himself another glass of brandy, seemingly ignoring her.

"what has gotten into you, why bring this up all now?' she asked, angry for the first time.

"I still have scars you know" he continued, ignoring her questions.

"ENOUGH, I will not stand here and listen to this lunacy!" Narcissa shouted, turning to leave.

"What if I don't want father's money or his business?"

He said softly, toying with his glass.

That stopped her. Turning around slowly she eyed him, wondering if she had heard right.

"What?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately being a Malfoy has always come with it's burdens, it might be nice being a pure blooded pauper for a change" he shrugged.

"You can not be serious, is this some sick threat?" she shouted, anger contorting her face.

"I thought this was all for my best interests, not so you could get your greedy hands on my father's money"

"I've earnt every penny Draco, what I had to sacrifice especially when that mud rat was here…." Narcissa was interrupted mid rant by the glass that was thrown at the wall behind her, barely missing her.

"Do not call her that" Draco said, oddly calm.

Narcissa could not stop herself trembling, déjà vu hitting her at his behavior, how many times had Lucius shouted at her during those dark times, and now Draco was seemingly losing his mind.

"I am tired of you trying to run my life mother" he bit out, sitting back down.

"Run your life, it was your choice that got us in this mess in the first place, Pansy was right when she said you needed some direction in life!" Narcissa screamed, not realizing what she had just revealed.

"What does Pansy have to do with anything?" Draco asked his mind turning.

"I just meant that you've lost your way Draco, that girl obviously somehow brainwashed you into thinking…" she was once again silenced by Draco, who'd raised his hand in the air.

"Thinking for myself?" he asked, coming around the desk to stand very close to her. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?" she said nervously, subconsciously edging towards the door.

"Is that why she ran did you say something to her, threaten her?" Draco bit out, grabbing her arms in his hands to stop her from running.

"Draco, you're scaring me!" she screamed, shaking as his fingers dug into her flesh.

"I will only ask again once Mother, do not forget your sister taught me a thing or two, all I need do is enter your mind and find the information for myself" he whispered harshly, glaring at her.

Narcissa shook her head severely, her legs giving out as she burst into tears, Draco still holding her in place, wishing she had never come to see him.

"Tell me mother" he whispered in her ear, his tone suggesting what awaited her if she didn't.

Narcissa did not have the strength to fight him any longer; clearing her throat she began to tell him everything.

Harry was enjoying his coffee in a café when he saw Draco Malfoy seated directly in front of him. The past few months had been amazing; the new change of scenery had really given him the chance to move on from his previous life, allowing him the freedom to be whoever he wished to be. The day had ended earlier then he'd expected , the trainee Aurors finishing the exercises he'd given them relatively quickly and being close to the weekend he'd allowed them to leave sooner. Deciding the day was too beautiful to miss he'd headed down to the out door café that he loved, intending on spending the afternoon there. That was of course until he looked up from his newspaper to find the bane of his (and most of the wizarding world's) existence sitting at a table across from him.

"Potter" Draco greeted, as though this encounter, in Romania, in a café, was a normal occurrence.

"What have I done now?" harry scoffed, throwing his newspaper down.

"I just wished to have a few words with you, I promise I wont take up much of your time" Draco asked calmly, his usual smugness gone.

"Suit yourself" harry shrugged, gesturing for him to take the empty seat at his table.

Draco was relieved that Potter had allowed him to speak; he would not have blamed the man if he had sent him packing.

"So what is so important that you felt the need to come all the way to Romania, how did you know where I was by the way?" harry asked once Draco had sat down.

"I have contacts" Draco replied cryptically. "As for the first one, it concerns Granger"

"Ah, so what's happened now?"

"some information has come to me regarding what she thinks she saw that night I want to put it right" draco said, a slight tremor in his jaw the only thing betraying how uncomfortable he was with discussing this.

"Ok, so why tell me why not go to her?" harry suggested, not at all won over by this seemingly calm Draco.

"I would if I thought she would hear me out or if I knew where she was" Draco revealed.

"Why?" harry asked softly.

"Why what?" Draco bit out, frustrated at the other man's questioning.

"Why bother, I mean it was all an arrangement, why bother setting hermione right about anything?" harry said, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't want her to be suffering over something that never happened" Draco answered honestly.

Harry looked at the silver haired man becoming aware for the first time of the bags under his eyes, the disheveled hair and the slight sadness that seemed to emanate from him. Could it really be that the great Draco Malfoy was finally thinking of someone other then himself?

"I confess I have no idea what you are talking about, but you are right about Hermione suffering because of it, that is she was the last time I saw her" harry replied.

"She didn't tell you?" Draco looked at him strangely.

"No and I didn't ask" harry shrugged. "So you've come to say your bit what would you like me to tell her?"

Draco eyed the other man with curiosity; it was so strange that Potter was actually agreeing to pass on a message from him that it kind of threw him for a moment.

"I don't want you to give her a direct message from me, I'm simply going to provide you with information that you can pass on as proof"

"You mean as though I simply came across it?"

"I don't know Potter, you killed old snake face I'm pretty sure this will be easy for you" Draco rolled his eyes.

"She's smarter then you give her credit for Malfoy, she'll see right through the lie" harry warned.

Draco sighed, he really didn't know what he had been thinking, acting like a school boy, when it all came down to it he lacked the courage to face her himself.

"Do you love her?" harry's abrupt question interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes" Draco nodded, not hesitating for one moment.

"Alright I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything" harry nodded, grateful that Draco had been honest with him.

"Hold on Potter I have my own question" Draco stated.

"Well go on, I don't have the time to sit here all afternoon with you" harry lied.

"Do you love her?" Draco asked, observing him carefully.

"Yes" harry answered truthfully.

"Then why not make a play for her yourself, you've had plenty of opportunities" Draco asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"She doesn't love me Malfoy, I've known that for quite a while, I'm the brother she never had and it's a relationship I cherish above all else, whatever my feelings" harry said warmly, taking a sip of his now cold coffee.

"I will never understand you Potter" Draco laughed, surprising Harry who had never seen the guy laugh unless it was at something he had done to harry or some other victim.

"Like I said, I can't promise anything she does have a mind of her own" harry warned.

"Does she ever" Draco nodded, a grin still on his face as he began to tell Potter everything.


	18. Memories

Blaise had never tortured anyone in his lifetime, there had been occasions when he wished he could have of course, but other wise he'd never really been able to show off his talents in that department. So when Draco had finally taken his head out of his behind and revealed what he'd learned and what they would probably have to prove, Blaise had leapt at the chance to land a hand, after all he had never been a huge fan of Theodore Nott.

"Once again Nott, will you give us your memories freely or am I going to need to force them out of you" Blaise asked cool as a cucumber, which just served to incite more dread in Theodore.

"Look Blaise I've told you I don't want any trouble it was never my intention to hurt anybody, you know what Pansy's like!" he yelled, trying to get out of the magical bonds which held him.

"Are you really that thick?" blaise said, pinching his nose in frustration.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Theodore suddenly shouted, still struggling.

"Really, I'd love to be a fly on the wall when the ministry officials turn up, the use of Poly Juice is highly regulated Nott, we add fraud emotional trauma and a few other things I'm sure the Malfoy lawyers would be able to have a field day with you and your father" blaise retorted.

Theodore turned white; he knew his father would not appreciate having the Nott name dragged through the mud because of his idiot son. Lowering his head, he decided then and there to sell Pansy and Narcissa down the river, after all he had been a most unwilling accomplice.

"Ok I'll give you my memories but my father is never to know" he said.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" blaise grinned, fetching a vial from his pocket and walking over to where the man hung.

Hermione tried smiling as the woman burst into laughter over a joke she had made about crumpets. Carolyn her neighbor had invited her over for some tea and crumpets, wanting to start a new life Hermione had thought it wise if she made some muggle friends. She was sorely regretting it now.

"So, I hope you don't think I'm prying but I have to confess we're all very interested in why you moved here?" Carolyn asked, gesturing around the room as though it were filled with many people and not just the two of them.

"I thought a change of scenery would be nice" Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, well it is such a nice place to bring up a family" Carolyn nodded, still smiling.

"It sure is" Hermione nodded back feeling like a complete idiot.

"Well we have so many community groups around here for young woman such as yourself, I can give you some pamphlets" Carolyn suggested, leaving Hermione to wonder what young woman such as herself meant.

"Thank you but other's have already given me some, I do need to start job hunting" she replied.

"Well I can ask Matthew, his stores are always looking for new people"

Great, she looked like a cashier, nice.

"Actually I've had some offers from many firms, I just need to find one that's conducive to my lifestyle" Hermione retaliated, smiling away.

"Oh, how nice" Carolyn smiled.

Hermione decided she had had enough of all this fake smiling; it was time she went home and checked her mail box for any answers to the countless resumes she had sent out.

"Well it's been lovely but I should really be getting home"

"Of course, please come over anytime, I'm always home" Carolyn suggested.

I bet you are Hermione thought, shaking the woman's hand. Leaving via the back door, Hermione made her way to the gate that they shared, not looking back in case the woman was standing in the door way. She would have to watch that one; it seemed she had moved next door to a sticky beak, a judgmental sticky beak. Walking through her garden, she looked up to find the last person she'd been expecting, the ironic thing about all the visitors she'd been receiving lately was that while she had lived in the wizarding world no one had visited.

Harry sat on the stairs of her back porch, grinning at her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she laughed, sitting herself down next to him. "Tell me you aren't sick of Romania already?"

"No, it's a great place with great people, this visit is all about you" he smiled, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Why do I get the feeling you haven't come all this way simply to have coffee?" she joked, a little uneasy with the way he was looking at her.

"You know what I do, for the order and the ministry, I find information" harry began.

"Ok yeah" she said uncertain where this was headed.

"Some information came by my desk recently which had to do with you" he continued.

"Harry, I haven't done anything to get the attention of the order or the ministry" she argued, wondering what on earth he was going on about.

"It's not like that Mione, it's got to do with why you ran away" he said softly.

Hermione went still, removing her hand from his slowly, uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation. "Harry…."

"Just hear me out ok?" harry interrupted her, knowing where she was headed.

Hermione nodded for him to continue, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You never did tell me what happened that night, well I know now and I thought you might just want to see this" he said, taking a small vial out of his pocket.

Hermione looked at the vial not wanting to take it; she had put that all behind her she really didn't want to rehash it all.

"Harry how did you come by this information?"

"Theodore Nott" he replied without further explanation, it was the truth he had come by the information via Nott even if by a third party.

Hermione narrowed her gaze at him, "what does he have anything to do with it?"

"That's why you should really take this" harry replied, holding the vial out to her again.

"Harry I don't have a pensive just sitting around" she said, still not taking it.

"I'm sure it would be easy to track one down" he said, rolling his eyes at her excuses. "You have a choice Mione, you can choose to throw this away and continue with life as is or you can take a look and go from there"

Hermione nodded, deciding to take the vial and think it over.

"Something still troubles me, why would Theodore Nott give this to you?"

Harry tried to keep up his façade, he'd told Draco it would be difficult to convince her, and she had such an uncanny way of seeing through his dishonesty.

"Guilt, I don't know I was simply asked to give that to you" he shrugged, trying to keep as close to the truth as was possible under the circumstances.

"I still don't understand have you seen what's in this?" she asked.

"No, I was just told what I needed to know so that I would agree to this" harry answered.

"Alright, I'll think on it, did you want to come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, might be nice to see how you're holding up" harry joked, helping her to her feet.

"Please muggle life I can do" she laughed.

Harry smiled, he hoped she did choose to actually look at the contents of the vial, he didn't really want to admit that it was for Draco's sake, but from what he'd heard from Blaise, and Draco needed all the help he could get.

Pansy was over the moon when her personal elf informed her Draco Malfoy had come to see her. The plan was working she thought, she was sure she could deal with any further muggle girls that would have to wed Draco as a necessity. Summoning up her best outfit she rushed downstairs, slowing once she had reach her pallor, where she found him standing with his back to her, looking out the window, hands in his trouser pockets, looking every inch the handsome man she had always lusted after.

"Draco, darling what a nice surprise" she beamed, as he turned around to look at her, his face the usual mask of indifference.

"Pansy, I apologise if I'm intruding" he said passively.

"No, not at all you know you're always welcomed here" she smiled, making sure to flutter her eye lashes slightly his way.

"I've come to discuss a proposition with you" he said, still impassive.

Here it is, she inwardly danced, the moment she'd been waiting for what seemed like forever he was going to ask her to be his mistress until they could marry, she felt like bursting.

"Ok, I'm always open to suggestions" she grinned.

"I wondered where you wanted to be interviewed, at home or my lawyer's offices" he asked.

Ok, odd maybe he wanted her to sign a contract or something. that was cool with her she had her own money. "Uh wherever you'd like"

"I presume you'd like your own representation present, the allegations against you are pretty long" he knew he was being overly dramatic but he wanted to savor this.

Pansy's face had fallen as he spoke, a look of confusion etched on her features.

"I beg your pardon?" she choked out.

"I've already discussed your options with your mother, who seemed to think you were capable of answering the allegations on your own" he continued, a slight edge creeping into his tone.

"What allegations are you talking about?" she cried, utterly confused by these turn of events.

"Fraud, conspiring to commit fraud, unregistered use of poly juice to commit fraud, there's an exhaustive list" Draco shrugged.

Pansy's mind was reeling at his revelation; questions abounded as to how he knew, or who had talked.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said, regaining her composure.

"I have exhaustive proof that you do" he shot back.

"I don't know what you think you have but I can assure you it is completely false, someone wants to slur my name and you're playing right into their hands" she scoffed.

"No Pansy, I might have played right into your hands but I can ASSURE you that memories do not lie" as he spoke he took a small vial out of his jacket pocket, holding it up for her to see, for dramatic effect.

"What's that?" Pansy asked, a little disconcerted.

"It's Theodore Nott's memories" Draco revealed, eyeing her coldly.

Pansy stared at the vial horrified, she should have known that weasel would betray them all, when she got her hands on him he'd wished he'd offed himself rather then give away their secret.

"Memories can be manufactured, you of all people would know that, being a death eater and all" she hissed, refusing to be afraid, she was Pansy Parkinson.

"As an ex death eater I learned more then just creating false memories Pansy, a person can be made to confess against their will , take my mother for example" he ground out angry at her continuing refusal to face facts.

"Narcissa would never say anything against me" she countered.

"You forget to who you are speaking to Pansy, I will give you a choice to confess everything on your own, if you do not I'll throw everything I have to make sure you are ruined" Draco said softly, replacing the vial in his pocket, and walking past her.

"Draco wait, you have to understand we all did it for your own good!" Pansy crumbled, grabbing hold of his arm as he attempted to leave.

"People close to me have been telling me that my whole life, I think you all did it for your own good" Draco shouted, untangling himself from her grip. "One day Pansy you have one day"

"She was just a filthy Mud Blood Draco, You used to think that too, think of what she would have done to your blood line!" she screamed at his retreating back, collapsing onto the floor in tears. How could everything have gone so wrong?

-Hermione thanked the Ministry official as he left, glad that he was allowing her the use of the room and to be alone. She had made her decision the minute harry had left her home, the pros outweighing the cons once again, she knew if she didn't at least take a look it would haunt her where ever she was.

Taking a deep breath she poured the contents of the vial into the Pensive, readying herself for whatever was to come while she slowly lowered her head into the murky waters.

At once she was accosted by loud music, people everywhere in what seemed like a basement.

"Come on Theodore, its simple there is absolutely no chance the mud blood or Draco will know" pansy whined, leaning closer to Theodore Nott, who seemed to be intoxicated.

"I don't know pansy, seems a big risk what if it doesn't work or we're caught?" Nott asked, placing a hand on her bare leg.

"I've already told you its failure proof, we have Narcissa on our side, she can easily take Draco away" pansy purred, whispering into his ear. "And your rewards would be great if you helped"

Nott smiled, enjoying the attention he was getting from the attractive woman.

"Alright, I'll do it but I get to have you how many times I want" he slurred, placing sloppy kisses all over her neck.

"Of course" Pansy grinned.

The image contorted and Hermione found herself in the boardroom at Malfoy manor.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked him, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"I don't know Pansy, this seems really risky to me" Nott wined, looking over to where Blaise had interrupted Draco and Hermione.

"It's perfect, we will never get this kind of chance again, and I've kept my side of the bargain" Pansy hissed at him.

"Alright" Nott followed her to the waiting room, watching as she placed some kind of spell near the entrance.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll need some warning, I'm not going to sit here for hours waiting for her to show up" pansy explained, closing the door behind her.

The image contorted once again, a shrill noise sounding around the room.

"There she is, drink now!" Pansy whispered, watching as Nott's features' slowly melted away to reveal Draco Malfoy, fear gripping her that maybe they had left it too long.

Rushing she took off half her dress, clutching him to her as they passionately kissed, his hand on her leg. Both heard the door open slightly but continued as planned, pretending they thought they were alone. At the sound of the door clicking again, pansy threw Theodore off her, putting her dress back to normal.

"Oh, come on pansy we don't need to stop" he wined.

"Yes we do, Theodore, I've kept my side of the bargain, now it's over" she hissed looking at him disgustingly. "Now listen If you ever say anything to anyone I'll make sure you regret it, hear me?"

He nodded, crestfallen at the fact that she'd used him like that. He watched as she opened the door, looking for any whereabouts of Hermione or Draco, seeing no one she left him. Theodore Nott sat and waited until the poly juice had worn off, saddened that Pansy Parkinson had just pretended to like him so she could get him to follow her.

The image contorted, and it was over, Hermione thrust her face out of the water, breathing heavily at what she had just seen. She'd known the girl had hated her, but to go to such lengths to get rid of her was simply despicable, and Narcissa how could she have gone along with something that would jeopardize her son's inheritance?

Hermione sat down thoughts and feelings swimming around her mind at finally knowing the truth, what she would do with this piece of information remained to be seen.


	19. The Pauper

If anyone had asked Hermione what she planned to do she would have told them that she didn't know. A large part of her obviously wanted to go running into Malfoy Manor accost Draco and beg him to take her back. However a much smaller part just wanted to go on with her life and let him live his, after the way she had left she doubted he would appreciate such an intrusion. So she did what she always did, she chose the easier option, and did nothing. So the days passed and Hermione spent her time between the muggle and the wizarding world, proving to everyone that she could do it.

Ginny of course, would have none of it.

"I can not believe the Hermione Granger I know has decided to simply exist instead of actually living" she scoffed, drinking fire whiskey Hermione had brought over.

"I see it as living, Ginny" hermione shrugged, not really wanting to get involved in the conversation.

"Alright I understand you don't want a lecture ok but here's a question" Ginny grinned mischievously.

Hermione nodded, curious about what she would ask.

"if Malfoy was to suddenly turn up on your door step are you telling me you'd simply say thanks but no thanks?"  
"Firstly that's never going to happen and secondly he would not turn up himself he'd send a cronies" hermione rolled her eyes.

"Stranger things have happened" Ginny laughed, finishing off the contents of her glass.

Hermione landed a little unsteady on her front porch, laughing softly, it was always good to visit her friend when she felt a little down. Searching for her key in the darkness, the hair on her neck suddenly stood when she heard a slight movement behind her. Relax, it's probably just an animal, she told herself, taking a deep breath before turning around slowly. The outline was not that of an animal but a man, a tall familiar man whose silver hair glowed in the full moon's light, and someone she had never expected to be where he was.

At a loss for words she continued to simply stand there, mouth opened unwilling to believe he was actually there, on her porch, but a figurement of her imagination brought on by too much fire whiskey.

"This must be the first time since I've known you that you haven't threatened me" Draco smiled, taking a few steps towards her.

Hermione just watched as he came near her, thinking that this had to be the most vivid dream she had ever had.

"Wha…what do you want?" she struggled to keep her voice steady.

"Now granger you seem very fond of that word I'd have thought someone with your extensive vocabulary would be able to come up with something better" he mocked, leaning against the banister.

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest, slightly irked by his manner.

"Ok, why have you come to pay me a visit?"

"I have a proposition for you" he revealed still smiling that damn beautiful smile at her.

"I'd love to hear what kind of proposition Draco Malfoy has for me" she scoffed, arching her eyebrow.

"It's simple really I want you to marry me" he said quietly, straightening.

"Why would you want to marry a mud blood?" she asked not caring what she called herself anymore.

"I could rattle off a list of your virtues, that wonderful brain you possess, how beautiful you look when you're lying under me, but I don't want to insult your intelligence" he shrugged, enjoying the blush that had started to spread across her cheeks.

"Ok, so why then?" she cleared her throat, trying to remain calm.

"Because as much as it pains me to admit this, I love you" he confessed, coming to stand in front of her.

Hermione knew how hard it was for him to admit something like that and wanted to leap into his arms then and there but she stopped herself and decided to have some fun with him first.

"That's a pretty pitiful excuse to marry someone" she grinned.

"I agree but that's the only reason I have, I love you and life has not been easy since you left" he grinned, sending a tingling sensation through Hermione's body.

"I'm not sure your mother would agree" she shot back.

"No, she probably wouldn't but she's decided to head overseas for a while" he revealed, still standing just inches from her.

"How do I know this isn't about the money?" she asked, truly scared that this whole thing was a charade.

"I've given it all up, thought might try living in the muggle world for a while" he whispered, hesitantly reaching out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

Hermione found herself leaning into his touch, savoring the warm feeling that went through her at his touch; it was over too soon for her liking.

"So here I am a pauper, a pure blood wizard who has no concept of how to survive in the muggle world, asking you : the smartest witch of our generation to marry me" he whispered.

"That doesn't sound like such a great package" she laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"I agree" he laughed, taking her face in his hands, and leaning in so he could cover her lips with his.

Whatever hesitations might have been in her mind were evaporated when his mouth covered hers, throwing caution to the wind she threw her arms around him, silently accepting his offer.

**Epilogue**

Harry sat on the back porch, his Godson on his knee, watching as the sun slowly sunk behind the tall buildings, the rest of the party inside. The boy laughed and clapped his hands as harry rocked him, enjoying this time he had alone with him. Hermione had asked him a month ago and he hadn't hesitated, it was a huge honor especially when he'd learned that Malfoy had agreed to it. The news that Draco Malfoy had disappeared had raged in the Daily Prophet for months as did the fact that he'd given Malfoy Industries over to Blaise Zabini. Only a select few knew that the arrogant tycoon had given it all up to live in the muggle world with his wife, Hermione Granger, even Narcissa Malfoy did not know his whereabouts when she tried to stop her entire wealth being taken by Blaise. Thankfully Lucius's will had made her stake null and void, Harry often wondered how Malfoy felt about his father now that he had redeemed himself. He never asked of course, to ask Malfoy anything personal was still as hard as trying to bleed a stone. All he knew was that the man was happy, really happy with the life he had chosen.

"Harry darling, come back inside before the two of you freeze to death!" Belukha, the woman he was seeing, called from the door way shooting him a grin.

"Coming, I was just showing my Godson the sunset" he grinned, picking up the boy so he could stand.

"I'm sure he loved it" she laughed, shooting the silver haired boy a smile.

Harry nodded, looking down at the one year old with so much ahead of him before following her back inside.

As for Harry Potter he still looked at Hermione with a sense of happiness, she was the closest thing he had ever had to a sister and he cherished that everyday. It was enough for him that she had found the happiness that she had always deserved.

**A/N Hey everyone, that's it I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
